


The Silent Darkness (The Silent Phantom Series #1)

by 37054ljH



Series: The Silent Phantom Series [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Ableism, Ableist Language, Aftermath of Torture, Anti-Hero, Autism, Autism Spectrum Disorder, Autistic OC, Blood and Gore, Bullying, Canon-Typical Violence, Cruel Protagonist, Dark, Disabled Protagonist, Female Anti-Hero, Gen, Graphic Description of Corpses, Human Experimentation, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, In public though she's a pianist, Learning Disabilities, Mental Instability, Mild Sexual Content, Near Death Experiences, No Romance, Other, Past Child Abuse, Past Torture, Pedophilia, Powerful Protagonist, Psychological Torture, Self-Harm, Self-Mutilation, Serial Killer OC, She can see into the future that way, Suicide, Torture, Yoshie has severe autism, Yoshie is a math savant, female oc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2020-05-16 04:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 27
Words: 58,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19310407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/37054ljH/pseuds/37054ljH
Summary: "I may be a weak little human, but that doesn't mean I don't know how to kill you."~~~In a world where manhunting creatures known as ghouls roam the streets of Tokyo, everyone, whether they are human or ghoul, have something else to fear and hate, something that is able to detect the future through numbers, who is far from a good person, and who is a severely autistic human girl. She is the Silent Phantom, a mysterious figure who is hated and feared by the whole world for what she's capable of and how far she's willing to go to achieve her goals. However, not many people know her true identity, for she hides in plain sight.But they don't know of a girl named Yoshie Ichinose, the Silent Phantom's true identity, nor do they understand what impact she will have on certain people and their actions.Originally published on Wattpad on April 10, 2017.





	1. I Am the Silent Phantom

**Author's Note:**

> **I do not own Tokyo Ghoul or the characters. I only own Yoshie Ichinose.**
> 
> **Also Rated M for blood and gore, intense violence, sexual themes, strong language, partial nudity, and suggestive themes**

No...

No, no, no, no, no! NO!

This couldn't be! This can't be!

I stared up at my burning apartment building, unable to feel my heart stopping or my quick breathing as I felt a panic attack take over me. My eyes were burning like no other, almost as if they were on fire too. I didn't even know that I was screaming my lungs out too, which was drawing people around me.

"Someone call the police!"

"Girl, get away from there! It isn't safe!"

I didn't know if that was directed towards me or some other girl, but I didn't care. I had to go inside and save my home, my secret room, everything. I couldn't let it burn to the ground like this!

"Girl, don't!" I felt someone grab my arm, and I screeched.

"Let go!" I didn't wait to see whether my nails left behind bloody marks on his face, and I continued to rush towards the building.

That was until someone managed to tackle me to the ground.

I screamed and screamed at nothing and about nothing as I tried to get this person off me, but they were clearly stronger than me. Then I felt something strike me in the back of the head, and that last thing I saw were the black and red eyes of a ghoul.

~~~

Eto Yoshimura smiled as she watched the smoke in the distance. "Looks like the Silent Phantom is about to come out and play," she said to Tatara. "I wonder what she'll do now that her home is no longer standing."

Tatara said nothing.

~~~

The first thing I heard when I came to where the beeps of a heart monitor. Then came the overpowering smell of chemicals. I gagged, already wishing I woke up somewhere else.

"Oh, you're awake!" I heard a female voice comment before she called to someone else. "Doctor, she's awake!"

Before I knew it, someone was above me, a man. It took me a moment to recognize that white hair and face.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, smiling. I automatically wished I could wipe it off his face, even though I can't tell what he was trying to show me.

I said nothing.

"You must be tired," he commented. "Well, I'll leave you for now." He then moved to leave.

"I hope you didn't do something to me," I said. He froze where he stood.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"And I think you do, Akihiro Kanou."

The man hissed, and he spun around to face me. "How could you know--" Then he froze, his eyes wide with, I presume to be, terror. "You...the Silent Phantom."

"I must admit you're smarter than you appear to be Kanou," I comment indifferently. "But that doesn't matter to me here."

Kanou backed against the wall. "What are you going to do to me?"

"Nothing right now," I answer. "However, I want you to understand what I'm about to say next, and I will say this only once, so listen very carefully." Once I was sure he registered that, I went on. "I have no intention of stopping whatever you're doing, for that doesn't concern me. However, if I were you I'd sleep with one eye open if you get in my way. Am I clear Akihiro Kanou?"

Kanou looked at me, confused. "What do you want?"

"Answer my question." I was now reaching for the needle attached to my arm, ready to use it against him should I need it.

Kanou sighed. "Yes, I understand. Now, tell me what you want."

"I want you to give me the biggest whiteboard you have, and stay out of my way all the while."

"And what happens if I don't?"

I pounced on him, wrapping the now rope around his neck as I positioned the needle to the most fragile spot on his head. "What do you think I'll do Kanou?"

I hated being this close to him, but I couldn't let him get away with what he was likely to do to me. I'm at a disadvantage now that I haven't used any math, and I needed a whiteboard right now.

Kanou was shaking slightly before he went limp against me. "A-Alright, I agree to your terms. But what am I to gain from this?"

"I don't give a fucking shit about what you do," I snapped at him. "It doesn't concern me. You can go on ahead and continue with your pathetic experiments, I don't care." I then pushed him away from me, disgusted that I had touched him.

He fell unceremoniously to the floor, and it took him a moment to recover. He then looked at me. "Alright, I shall get you what you want. And I promise to stay out of your way if you promise to stay out of mine."

"No promises," I replied.

He stared at me for many moments, and I was about to wish I had stuck that needle in his brain when he spoke up again.

"You're interesting Silent Phantom," he said with a smile. "Very interesting indeed."

"And I don't believe you're in any position to judge me Kanou," I replied coldly. "Now, get out of my sight before I do kill you."

~~~

I was allowed out of the hospital a couple hours later, keeping Kanou in my sights at all times. I hope I was giving him the warning he needed to see, otherwise I will gladly slaughter him in front of all these people, consequences be damned.

None of his business mattered to me, and my business shouldn't matter to him, so as long as he stays out of my way I don't care what he does.

But, either way, I now have a new board to use, so all isn't lost for me.

~~~

"I thought I'd find you here," I heard an annoying voice I knew too well say from behind me. I ceased my work, already knowing who it was because she was supposed to be here by now.

"What do you want Eto?" I asked, hoping she'd go away. I haven't gotten done with what she'll do next, so I'm going to have to tread carefully here.

"Now that's not nice," she said with a pout. "That's really not a way to greet a friend."

"You and I both know otherwise," I said coldly as I went back to work. It was easier to ignore the One-Eyed Ghoul that way. In my world she has no room to exist.

I tensed though when I felt her arms wrap around my waist and her breath tickle my ear. "You truly do smell delicious dear Yoshie," she whispered. "You better watch out though, else you wish to be the target of some hungry ghoul."

"Since when were you concerned for my safety?" It wasn't hard to figure out where Eto was really going with this after all.

Eto giggled. "Oh I don't, really." She jumped away, smiling at me. "But then again I see I will never be able to fool you. You are, after all, the Silent Phantom."

I turned to her. "And why don't you hurry up and get to the point Eto?"

Eto pouted again but smiled nevertheless. "I don't have much to say, but even though I should be saying I'm sorry that your home was destroyed, I'm not going to. And that was quite an interesting show I must say, that interaction you had with Akihiro Kanou."

"And what about it?"

"He's clearly interested in you, I can say that much." She huffed. "It was take a complete fucking idiot to not see that. Anyway, like you said yourself I don't give a shit what happens to you, but I warn you, we are looking to get him under our thumb, so don't you get in our way now!" Eto said all this with a bounce to her step.

I stared at her, hard. "Do you take me for a fool Eto Yoshimura?"

Eto raised an eyebrow.

"I may be a weak little human, but that doesn't mean I don't know how to kill you."

"Of course you don't." Eto was grinning now. "That is what makes you the most feared person in the world after all. I wouldn't have it any other way." She turned to the door. "Well, goodbye for now, and I can't wait to see what you'll do next Yoshie Ichinose."

Then she was gone.

I didn't watch her go, instead turning back to my work. Eto Yoshimura truly was a fool, thinking she could be able to change the world when she and that fool Arima Kishou know full well that there will always be pure evil in the world.

Tch, I've never met a more pathetic bunch.

But, then again, this only makes things more interesting. I guess that's one thing that Eto and I can agree on, and I don't regret saying that.

Now, what will you do Kaneki Ken? Will you continue to walk down the path of thorns, or will you walk the smooth, uneventful path? Either choice will determine your fate.


	2. It Matters Not to Me

I seriously hated my life right now, and it didn't matter that I had seen this coming. That didn't mean I had to like what I doing.

Eto and Tatara had offered me asylum from the people and a place to live as I please, and promised to stay out of my way as long as I did theirs. Of course, I had agreed, because I simply had no other place to go, and despite her sadistic nature, Eto was good at keeping secrets, but only when she felt like it.

Right now I'm secretly under Aogiri Tree's protection, but I knew it was only a matter of time before I met Kaneki Ken again.

Oh, and speaking of which...

"What do you want?" I asked, already irritated that the one-eyed ghoul was here.

"Nothing much," Kaneki replied just as coldly. "Except for answers."

"Speak."

"Why are you really here Silent Phantom? You already know that Aogiri Tree is out for your blood, and if they catch you here, your head will be served on a silver platter."

I turned to him. "Oh fuck off. Eto already knows I'm here, as well as that subordinate of hers. I have nothing to worry about when they're concerned." I snorted. "It seems that you're not as intelligent as that friend of yours says you are Eyepatch, otherwise you would've seen this coming."

Kaneki's eyebrow twitched.

"Well, not like it matters to me. Now, if that's all you're looking for you may as well leave." I turned back to my whiteboard.

"Wait."

I groaned in annoyance as I turned back around. "What?"

"You said Hide was going to die in a few days' time," he began, keeping his gaze on me. "What do you mean?"

I glared at him in annoyance. "I don't think you're in any position to ask that Kaneki Ken, because even if I told you more of this, you will continue to come to me to predict everything. Sorry, but I refuse to help a little boy such as yourself. Now get out, I'm busy."

I knew what he was going to do next before he did it, because I grabbed my quinque knife and impaled his incoming rinkaku kagune with it. He gasped, but before he could do anything I was up in his face, holding a knife to his throat.

"Watch out Kaneki Ken, for you're dealing with the Silent Phantom. If you truly wish to lose your life, you're more than welcome to let me kill you. However, I'm not really willing to do so seeing as you're making things more interesting for me. Now, be a good boy and get out, and you maybe won't have to die by my hand."

Kaneki said nothing as I walked away from him, grabbed the knife from his kagune and went back to my board, not in the least bit worried as I grabbed my marker.

"You do know that I can kill you, right?" I heard Kaneki say behind me. I rolled my eyes. This guy couldn't quit could he?

"I'm perfectly aware, but sadly for you you're at a disadvantage here. I know what you'll do next even before you even think it. Not to mention I know you need my help."

Kaneki didn't make a noise of surprise at that.

"But...I may consider helping you in your little quest, but I make no promises to you Kaneki Ken. If you truly wish for my help, you'll need to stop bothering me and continue on like nothing happened. Now get out, I've wasted enough time with you as it is."

I didn't wait to be sure that he heard my words, for I immediately got back to work. Soon I heard him walking away, and I finally sagged with relief.

God, the fucking nerve of that guy!

~~~

"I see you've met Yoshie Ichinose, huh Eyepatch?" Kaneki heard Eto Yoshimura comment as he walked by her. He didn't need to look at her to know she was smirking underneath all her bandages.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"And I believe you do. She is, after all, the Silent Phantom."

Finally Kaneki stopped and turned to Eto. "And what does this have to do with you?"

"Oh nothing much!" Eto chirped. "Except it isn't hard to guess that you're interested in her. Don't worry, I won't blame you for that; She  _is_ very interesting, because she can easily erase my existence should she feel like it."

Kaneki's lone showing eye widened a little. "You're not afraid of her?"

"Of course not!" Eto said. "I'm intrigued! It's always so beautiful when she lays waste to all who stand against her."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh? No one told you anything? Well then..." Eto giggled a little before she sat on the railing and began to kick her legs back and forth. "As you may have seen, the Silent Phantom has no regard for any life whatsoever, whether it be ghoul or human. It doesn't matter to her if you get in her way after all.

"Anyway, I once saw her kill three ghouls at once you know. She killed them with with a pencil."

Kaneki winced a little. A pencil? How the hell--?!

"Of course, it was made from the quinque of a ghoul she killed. Very resourceful, that one. That's one of the things I like about her."

"Then you know what her real motive is."

"Of course I do! But that's for me, Tatara, and Yoshie to know and you to find out, if you can!" Eto then jumped up and skipped down the hall, giggling all the while.

Kaneki watched her go before he took to walking again. But along the way his mind kept drifting back to you.

A human who had no concern for human or ghoul lives. What was the Silent Phantom's upbringing? She was clearly severely autistic if her ability to communicate was any indication, but there had to more to it than met the eye.

Kaneki had to figure it out, and soon.


	3. Pitiful Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place months before the second chapter, which means that a couple chapters will not be in order. Please do not be confused when you see this, and have a good day!

How pitiful.

That was the only way I could describe the three people before me.

I almost felt terrible for Kureo Mado, for the main reason for his descend into madness was because he lost his wife, Kasuka, to Eto, but that wasn't enough to stop me from being the one who puts him out of his misery with Ryoko Fueguchi's kagune, just as he was about to land the fatal blow on the young ghoul in front of him.

He was looking right at me as he lay dying, and I could tell that he was betrayed, even though he didn't know me. I stared back, indifferent.

"W...h...y?" Kureo wheezed.

I didn't answer. Instead I threw away the quinque I had used and proceeded to walk away.

"W-Wait!" I sighed, turning around.

It was Touka Kirishima who spoke up, and I knew she was wondering why I saved her and Hinami Fueguchi from the man. Stupid girl, did she really think I came here to help her?

"I'm surprised you weren't able to handle him," I remarked. "How pathetic."

I then walked away before she could speak up. But I knew she would search for me to gain answers as well as Ryoko's daughter.

~~~

I was right about a day later while I was hanging out at the front entrance of Touka's school, mostly because I wanted to enjoy the scenery and I didn't have class today.

Now, Touka happened to be one of the people who was fooled by my outer appearance, and when she approached me at lunch one day, I feigned confusion.

Before I could speak though, she said, "Can I talk to you? Alone?"

Inwardly sighing, I agreed. It wasn't like I had anything else to eat now, so I packed up my bento box before following her.

Touka took me to an empty classroom, to which she closed and locked the door behind her before turning to me. I could tell she was hostile and afraid all at once, but that was only because of what I had recently wrote down about today.

"I suppose you're here to ask me questions about how I'm the Silent Phantom, is that it?"

Touka gasped. "H-How did you--" Then she slapped herself in the forehead. "Of fucking course. Then you already know the questions I was going to ask you."

"Yes," I admitted. "And believe me Kirishima, I didn't kill Kureo Mado to save you and that little girl."

"Then why did you?!"

"Simple. Because he was becoming a problem for me." Now, I didn't need to look at Touka to know that she was eyeing me like I was the real monster. "Why so surprised? He was your enemy after all."

"I-I know, but--"

"And right now your stuttering is becoming annoying." I turned back around to face her. "Now, you were to ask the question of how I became acquainted with both Aogiri Tree and the CCG right?"

Touka mutely nodded.

"Well, I'm not really their acquiescence, for most of Aogiri Tree doesn't know that I'm working under their noses. Their leader and her subordinate aren't really doing anything about me for two reasons: I'm very interesting to them and I'm not getting in their way. As for the CCG, I don't really work for them, for I just watch what they're doing. It's so fucking pathetic to watch them go on and on about how they're not the bad guys, isn't it?"

Touka said nothing.

"In fact, I can't wait to find out when they'll only destroy themselves as a result of their views."

"But what does that have to do with Kureo Mado getting in your way?" Touka then demanded, and I could tell she was shaking.

"I've spoken with him a couple of times, and it was quite obvious how low he had fallen. Both he and that foolish Amon were causing trouble among the ghoul and human communities, which threatened my life style. So, I had to get rid of him before he did so."

"That's it...?" Touka asked, before her tone began to rise in anger. "That's the only reason why you killed him?! I can't believe this! You're just as bad as they are!"

"And you're not?" I questioned indifferently. Touka took a step back, like I had punched her. "Don't try playing the victim card here stupid girl. I'm not going to deny that I am very selfish, but then again there's no one who's not completely selfless. And you may be a ghoul Kirishima, but you should know that better than anyone else."

Then the warning bell rung.

"Speak of this to no one Kirishima, especially if you wish to stay alive for another day," I threatened as I left her alone in that empty classroom.

God that was more exhausting than I thought it would be. Either way, if she wishes to keep living longer, she's going to need to listen to me. I really don't want to kill her, for I'm in no mood to kill at this time, but I can't let her get in my way, no matter what.

I'm sorry Papa, but I'm afraid that to keep my promise to you, I have to continue being selfish.


	4. I Stain My Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evil is not born, it's made.
> 
> ...What do you think?

"What do you want Kaneki Ken?"

I knew he would come as always, for he wanted to ask me questions about a tape he found. Still, god damn it, I should've hit it better. Oh well.

"Why did you do it?" was the first thing Kaneki asked.

"Care to elaborate?"

"Why did you kill them?"

Sighing, I turned around, making sure my eyebrow was raised. "I don't know what you're trying to say Kaneki Ken."

"And I think you do." Somehow I noticed that his ghoul eye flashed at me, like he was angry with me.

Weird.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't," I replied. "Now, are you going to elaborate what you're trying to say, or are you trying to waste my time again?"

"That couple in the tape," Kaneki began. "You know what I mean, right? I saw you, and you were dragging a human couple to a ghoul, a binge eater if I'm thinking this correctly. The woman looked a little bit like you. Why did you do it?"

I scoffed. "Oh, her? That bitch was the woman who gave birth to me, and that was her whore of a boyfriend."

Kaneki's eyes widened.

"Oh don't give me that look. She never was mother-material to me anyway, and she constantly cheated on my papa more times than I like to admit. My papa wanted a divorce, but she wouldn't let him. Hm, it seems you're understanding where I'm going with this."

Kaneki said nothing.

"Suddenly one day, my papa died, the only person who actually tried to understand me and loved me for me died, and I didn't know how. Suddenly the whore decided to lock me up in the house, almost like I was a dog, even treated me like one. Stupid bitch, she didn't see it coming, the day when I first used numbers to look into the deeper parts of her."

I let out a bitter laugh. "Turns out, she actually killed my father, all so she could keep him to herself, and her whore assisted her. So, I escaped, made a deal with that binge eater, and brought them to him. I'm sure you watched the entire thing, right? Was it satisfying to watch the people you hate the most get their comeuppance?"

Still Kaneki said nothing.

"You're horrified aren't you?" I asked, smiling bitterly. "Well, I'm not surprised, but it's not like I'm looking to appease you or anything. Now, is that the only reason you're here? Because if you are, you might as well leave."

I wasn't surprised when the half-ghoul did what I ordered for once. Did I surprise him that much?

Well, like I said, I wasn't trying to impress him or anything. I'm not one of those girls who seek attention.

~~~

After I got back to my home (if I could even call it that), I grabbed the camera that I kept with me for years. It was one of the only things I had left of my papa, and on it was a memory I wanted to store forever.

It was always very satisfying to watch that recording over and over, seeing that bitch and her slave get what they deserved.

Even now the wound that my father's death left behind wouldn't heal. In fact, I'm not sure that it ever will.

Oh Papa...

~~~

_"Papa," a young Yoshie asked her father._

_"Yes darling?"_

_"Why did you marry your wife?"_

_Her father, a handsome man with dark brown hair and blue eyes, sighed. He knew that she refused to refer to her mother as such, for she had lost that right long ago now._

_"To be honest dear, I don't know. I suppose I was young and foolish back then, telling myself that I was head over heels for her," he wondered._

_Yoshie jumped in dismay. "But you're not foolish!" she denied._

_Her father smiled sadly, but she didn't see that. "I wish I could say that honey bear, but I can't. When you're older, you'll understand."_

_Yoshie wanted to ask "Understand what?", but held her tongue. She wasn't even sure she wanted to hear the older man's answer._

_~~~_

_There she went again. Yoshie never felt so much hatred for anyone in her life._

_That whore was heading off to see one of her lovers again, and while Yoshie may have been young, she knew this wasn't how a wife was supposed to act. She always watched as the bitch went out, not afraid of being caught by her husband and daughter, and that alone made Yoshie wish that one of her lovers would stab her to death._

_Or better yet, that her father finally filed for divorce. It wasn't like they needed her in their lives! Yoshie sure didn't. That woman was never a mother to her to begin with, and she never tried to understand her daughter's mindset._

_It was as if Yoshie was an alien to her._

_That too was not how a mother was supposed to act around her child._

_So she went to go find her father and tell him. He needed to file for divorce, and he needed to do it_ now _._

_~~~_

_"What?!" That was the first thing the whore asked after her husband broke the news. He was now filing for divorce, and said it all with in a dead serious voice, no ounce of remorse in it. Yoshie watched while concealed in the shadows, secretly delighted._

_"I said I want you to sign this," her father repeated calmly but coldly._

_"B-But why?!"_

_"You goddamn know why." Yoshie actually flinched from the impatience in her father's voice. "I'm done Akari, I'm done with you constantly cheating on me with other men, and then you acting like it's nothing! Have you even thought how your actions would affect me? Affect our daughter?!"_

_"Daughter?" Akari asked, incredulous. "Why are you referring to that creature as our daughter?! She doesn't even act like a normal child, in fact she never had from the very start!"_

_Yoshie didn't need to see her father's face to know that he was glaring at her with burning hot anger. "I knew it," he mused._

_"What?"_

_"I've made a terrible mistake in marrying you," repeated Yoshie's father. "Our marriage had been doomed from the start, and I had been too much of a coward to do anything about it. Now, I am, now hurry up and sign your name you heartless whore! I don't have all night."_

_Akari choked, but ultimately did as she was told as she hiccuped. But before the pen touched the paper, she looked up at her soon-to-be ex-husband. "Please, I don't want this! I promise I'll be better, just give me another chance?"_

_"Give you another chance?" said man repeated. "Are you truly that dense? I have given you so many chances, and you just threw them away like trash. So why in God's green earth should I give you another chance? Now, are you going to sign that, or am I going to have to call the police?"_

_That deterred Akari, for she quickly signed the paper and threw away the pen like it stung her._

_"Now, hurry up and pack your bags. You have  a week to get out of my house and out of the lives of my daughter and I. If you're not gone until then, I will get the police involved."_

_Yoshie was smiling like there was no tomorrow. Now that whore was finally leaving, and after a week they'll never have to see her again!_

_But if only she realized how wrong she was._

_~~~_

_A knock came at the door, and at first Yoshie didn't answer it. Her father was usually the one who answered the door, for she hated dealing with strangers. But as the older man wasn't home, she instead waited for the person to go away._

_But the knocking got more forceful and persistent, and it wasn't long before Yoshie heard, "This is the police! Open the door!"_

_Yoshie squeaked in pure terror, and probably faster than she even thought possible, she opened the door, shaking. Just as promised, a group of police officers were at the front door, now staring down at her. Fearful, she began to rock back and forth and mumble incoherently to herself, a habit she got whenever she was uncomfortable or scared. Seeing this, the policeman in front knelt to her head, voice gentle when he spoke next._

_"Are you Yuuto Ichinose's daughter?" he asked._

_It took a moment, but Yoshie slowly nodded._

_The man sighed, like he was tired. "Sweetheart, I'm going to need to tell you something bad. Do you think you can handle that?"_

_No! Yoshie so desperately wanted to say, but her throat wouldn't work. Then, almost against her will, she nodded yes._

_The man sighed again. "Sweetheart, I'm afraid your papa died today."_

_Yoshie stared at him blankly, unable to comprehend what she was just told. "How?" she asked._

_"He was stabbed to death," the man told her, albeit reluctantly. "We don't know however who the culprit was, but we'll find him, don't worry."_

_But Yoshie still didn't understand. "He died in pain, didn't he?"_

_The man eyed her a few moments. "I believe so," he admitted, once more reluctantly. "Now, we're going to need you to come with us, okay?"_

_Left with no options, Yoshie followed the policemen to their cars, the new and unfamiliar smell making her nauseous._

_~~~_

_"No! No please, not her! I don't want to live with her!" Yoshie cried out after being told of who she was going to live with from now on. The policemen looked at her in surprise, and the man who told her of her father's death tried to place a hand on her shoulder, but she swiped at him, forcing him to retreat._

_"And why not?" the chief asked, concerned. "She's your mother, is she not?"_

_"She's not my mother!" Yoshie screeched. "She never will be my mother! I hate her, I hate her so much!"_

_The policemen looked upon each other with concern, before the chief once more approached her and knelt to her height. "Sweetheart, she is your mother. She's the one who gave birth to you, and she too is devastated by her husband's death, just as you are. Please, just give her a chance."_

_"No!" Yoshie kept crying out. "I don't want to live with her. Please, anyone but her! Anyone but her!"_

_But her cries fell on deaf ears as the custody papers were signed by the whore, and she was finally sent back to her._

_~~~_

_In the car, Yoshie stayed as far away from the older woman as she could. She hated being in this car, a car that smelt of cigarettes, alcohol, and even unwashed bodies. It was truly a miracle that she did not throw up right then and there, but she would gladly prefer being locked in a different car like this for a whole day over being near this bitch._

_Said woman was eyeing her as she drove back to her apartment, and Yoshie refused to spare one glance at her. Clearly this angered the other woman, who hissed,_

_"I'm your mother you ungrateful bitch! Show me some respect!"_

_Finally Yoshie eyed her, but with so much hatred that the other woman jerked back. "You may have given birth to me," she began coldly, "but you never will be my mother."_

_The rest of the ride was silent._

_~~~_

_Earplugs in, Yoshie worked on her mathematics, looking deeply into the patterns they created. Even though she was no longer there, she could still hear the whore was making out with her lovers, uncaring of who was within hearing range, and Yoshie had taken to blasting her music up so she could drown out the sounds. At first it hurt her ears, but she quickly got used to it._

_It had been a year since her father's death, and her life had been miserable with the whore around. She tried locking Yoshie up in the house and refused to let her go out for anything, even for school, but she had been forced to after she began to receive phone calls from Yoshie's teachers and school. Then, she began to make her life even more miserable._

_Yoshie found that school was less of a safe haven than her own home, and her room may have been small, but it was the only safe place she had in that place until_ that _day_ _._

_Home. That simple term became anything but after Papa died._

_And it wasn't even that anymore._

_Her entire body hurt, and she was now in the home of one of her Papa's closest friends, who allowed her to stay when she moved in with him._ _Now, as she went on, Yoshie began to see patterns in the numbers that began detailing something she never thought they would. They were talking about the whore, every dark secret she had, her present, how many lovers she had, and...what...?_

_What...was...this?_

_The numbers were describing the gruesome details of Papa's death, what knife was used, who was there, and the motives behind the murder, all written in a single diary._

_Her heart began to fill with rage when she saw that._

_"You're...fucking...dead!" she hissed in rage._

_This could not be tolerated! They will be dealt with, and in a very personal and satisfying way._

_~~~_

_"Excuse me," Yoshie asked the man before her, one who carried a familiar looking suitcase, which she knew contained the quinque of a ghoul he killed. Poor ghoul, only wanting to go home to his wife and son, and had been killed by this short-sighted person._

_But she wasn't here for them._

_The man turned around. "Yes?" he asked, sweetly, which easily hid the disgusting man within._

_"I need to talk to you, privately." Yoshie attempted to look afraid, and it seemed to be working, because the man agreed to come with her._

_She led him to an alley that had a working furnace, and turned to him. He looked around, concerned. "What is it you needed to talk to me about?" he asked._

_"Oh, this." Without any warning, Yoshie ran the knife she kept hidden in her sleeve across his throat, causing blood to splatter on the trash before him. Gasping for air, he collapsed, and Yoshie picked up the suitcase that contained the quinque. "I'll be taking this."_

_"W-W...h...y...?" he asked weakly._

_But Yoshie ignored him, and she grabbed him by the ankles and dragged him to the furnace, where she stabbed the man again in the brain, killing him, and which she discarded the knife and body within._

_Well, looks like the numbers were right once again. He would be easy to kill and take the quinque from, made especially nice by the fact that she didn't get blood on her clothes._

_Now, no one will know what happened to him, while the first step of Yoshie's plan was complete._

_~~~_

_"I know you're there," Yoshie called to the shadows. "And I must say, you're not very good at hiding."_

_A hiss of dismay was heard, but the person made himself known to her. As expected, the man was a very well known SSS-rated ghoul, named Iwao Maasaki, and he clearly was hungry, for he was foaming at the mouth. "How did you know I was there?" he asked._

_"That's none of your concern," Yoshie replied. "However, there's something I'd like to discuss with you."_

_"Oh?" Iwao raised an eyebrow. "And what could a piece of livestock have to discuss with me?"_

_"A deal," Yoshie began calmly. "And clearly you are very hungry."_

_"That I am." Now Iwao was staring at her with what Yoshie presumed to be that of a hungry predator. "Are you offering yourself to me?"_

_"No, I'm offering two other people." Yoshie looked at him, hard. "Help me, and they're all yours within the next four hours."_

_The ghoul raised an eyebrow. "And why, exactly, should I trust you?"_

_"Because I have nothing to gain from lying to you," Yoshie replied calmly. "Besides, I also have nothing to gain by turning you in either, so you can either take the deal, or leave it, I don't care."_

_Iwao thought for a couple of moments, before nodding with a sadistic grin on his face and asking,_

_"And what happens if you fail to meet these expectations?"_

_"Then you're more than welcome to kill me."_

_Iwao grinned. "Fine, but only because you're giving me a agreeable price."_

_~~~_

_Now, Yoshie just had to wait for the whore and her boyfriend to come home. She was sitting on the living room couch, which had a full view of the door, and in her hand she gripped rope and a knife made from the quinque she stole from that Ghoul Investigator. She also carried a video camera, which she was planning to use to capture this moment forever._

_Eventually the door opened, and the whore and her boyfriend walked through, giving each other disgusting kisses and sexual remarks. Then, when the former turned on the light, they both screeched to find Yoshie sitting there, glaring at them with pure rage._

_"Yo-" the whore whimpered. "Yoshie, what are you doing here?!"_

_"It was you," Yoshie whispered._

_"What?"_

_Yoshie stood up and walked over to them. "It was you," she repeated. "You're the one who killed him."_

_Now the whore attempted to look angry. "H-How dare you make such accusations on me--"_

_Yoshie held up the diary, and the bitch's face went pale. "Every detail," she continued. "You wrote every detail of how you killed him in here, and what he did as you were killing him. His last thoughts were of me, and that angered you, didn't it? You hated how he worried who would look after me when he was gone, how he rightfully feared your cruelty and the cruelty of the people around me would get worse when he died, and how his final words were, "Sorry...Yoshie, my baby girl, Papa's never coming home again.""_

_The bitch was shaking in fear and rage, as was her whore, before the anger set in. "You stupid little bitch," she hissed. "Are you saying you're here for revenge? How cute, but that's not going to work." She then walked towards Yoshie. "After all, you were the one who took all his attention when it rightfully belonged to me."_

_As she was about to raise her hand to slap her, Yoshie slit her hands off with the quinque knife, which also cut off the boyfriend's. The both of them screeched in pain and collapsed to the floor, and she looked that time to tie them up and wrap duck tape around their mouths, making sure they were as uncomfortable as possible. Once she was done, she glared down at them._

_"You killed Papa," she told them. "You wanted to keep him all to yourself didn't you, you motherfucking whore? You thought that if you couldn't have him, no one would, right?"_

_The whore surely looked shocked at that, but Yoshie had her attention on the boyfriend now._

_"And you went along with her because you wanted to please your beloved, didn't you?" she asked mockingly. "Well, even though both of you have proven how pathetic and disdainful you are, this takes the fucking cake. Now, I'm going to give you exactly what you gave my father. After all, you took your time killing him, didn't you? It's only fair that I take my time with you, especially after everything you've_ **D O N E** _."_

_She then dragged them towards the alleyway, kicking them in the necks every once in a while so they wouldn't cry out for help._

_~~~_

_"Ah, you've come," Iwao remarked sadistically, rubbing his hands together when he saw Yoshie dragging the pair to him. His eyes were black and red, and the sight of them was enough to terrify the whores._

_"I have. Now, we had a deal, they're all yours." Yoshie threw them to the ghoul, who eyed them hungrily and licked his lips at the sight of their terrified eyes. "Just make sure they don't die right away."_

_"Of course. They look delicious," he mused happily. "I'm going to enjoy ripping them apart."_

_Now, Yoshie had long pressed record on the video camera, and watched happily as Iwao tore into the whores. Their screams were muted by the duck tape, and Iwao made sure to keep them alive as he ripped out their entrails, their liver, their spines, their hearts, lungs, and basically anything else he could grab. He devoured all the organs like a delicious delicacy, and eventually he looked up at Yoshie, finished with his meal, which lay dead under him._

_"A little too bitter for my taste, but delicious all the same." He then stood up, exposing his bloodstained form for all to see. "Now, what shall I do with you?"_

_Yoshie said nothing._

_"Well, I can't have you exposing me, so I guess I'll have to kill you as well." He then launched at her._

_But then something swiped across his neck, and blood splattered everywhere. He choked, unable to breathe as he collapsed on top of the corpses he had just eaten. He looked up at Yoshie, finding that she slashed him across the throat with a knife._

_Wait, that knife..._

_"Q-Quin...que..." he wheezed, wincing in pain shortly after as he desperately tried to stop the bleeding to no avail._

_"That's right," Yoshie agreed, standing up and turning the camera onto him. "I knew you would attempt to do something like this, so I took this with me and used it against you. Very disappointing too, for you were quite useful to me."_

_Iwao choked again, feeling his skin attempt to heal itself, but the damage was too great. He was losing a lot of blood too, and as he watched the human walk away from him, he sighed._

_Who knew he would be made a fool out of by a human?_

_~~~_

"Heh," I thought, loving that thought. "Yes, that's very satisfying indeed. But now I'm wondering about something, though I already know the answer: How exactly are you going to use this information, Kaneki Ken?"


	5. A Daughter's Rage

Sometimes I really hate being right, especially when it's over a decision that cannot be avoided no matter what route I take.

I was out in the shopping district of Tokyo, as I needed to get some groceries, and after I purchased those much-needed items, I decided to stop at Anteiku to grab a little slice of cake, because man they have the best motherfucking cakes despite their staff being made up of ghouls.

It was the part where I started to curse my luck to the ninth level of Hell.

"Excuse me?" I didn't stop walking, mostly because there were several people around me, and the person right behind me could be referring to any one of them, even though I knew he was calling for me. As I kept walking, the person called again. "Excuse me, are you Yoshie Ichinose?"

That was when I turned around, and I made sure to place a confused look on my face as I answered. "Yes?"

The person in front of me was Amon Kotaro, the fool. I almost snorted at him, for he was one of the most pathetic people I have ever heard of. He was unable to look underneath the underneath, and he was older than me for Christ's sake! That's the definition of pathetic if you ask me.

Amon looked around, clearly nervous. "I-I'm sorry to bother you, but do you mind coming with me? The CCG has some questions for you."

I made sure I jumped a little. "W-Why would the CCG want to see...me?" I asked.

"That's classified at this time," replied Amon, and now his face shifted to serious. I started to shake, making sure I had a look of concern on my face (or what I thought was a concerned face), and as Amon moved to grab my wrist, I swiped at him.

"Don't touch me!" I screeched, startling Amon. I plastered an embarrassed look on my face as I said, "Please, don't touch me. I don't like being touched, your hand felt like sandpaper."

That part was true, and I actually shivered at the thought of the feeling. God, sandpaper was one of my worst nightmares, which is why I avoided it whenever I could. Not only did it feel like it was sucking the moisture out of my skin, but it also left me itchy for a long time afterwards, and that's something I don't want to experience again.

Amon stopped looking so surprised. "I see. You're still coming, right?"

I nodded, and even as I started following him to the CCG headquarters, I could feel the rage inside my heart rising.

I couldn't wait to kill that fucker in a minute. Let's just hope he chooses a different path so I won't have to kill him and expose myself.

~~~

Well, wasn't this awkward (note the sarcasm)?

Amon had taken me to one of the meeting rooms in the CCG headquarters, and right now, even though I had seen this coming, I felt like I was in a court room, being held for trial. I made sure to push my fingers together as the eyes of the ones attending this meeting bore into me to give me the appearance of a nervous autistic college student. That wasn't too hard, seeing as these people were making me uncomfortable as it was.

Come on you motherfucker, just say it. Just say those disgusting words so I can slit your goddamn throat.

"Yoshie Ichinose," stated Tsuneyoshi Washuu, who sat far in front of me. "Do you know why we called you here?"

"N-No sir," I replied shyly.

The Washuu head nodded to himself, for I just confirmed something to him. "I see Amon has fulfilled his duty. Well, we called you here for questioning."

"Questioning?" I asked uncertainly.

"Yes." I could tell that Washuu was growing annoyed with me. "There have been witnesses from the latest attack from Aogiri that they spotted a girl of your description near there, despite there being an evacuation order. Tell us, were you there?"

I developed a confused look on my face. "No sir. I was at home at the time, working on homework."

Lie. I was there, and that was because I had to help that foolish Kaneki after he got himself into trouble. I swear, was I his babysitter now? The only reason I rescued him was because he still has a role to play, and mostly because I didn't want to tell Hideyoshi Nagachika that his best friend had died young.

Yes, I decided to finally meet him, and I have to admit that was probably the best decision I've ever made, and it's also made me decide to change the course of the future, if only by a little bit.

And now, Washuu had a disbelieving eyebrow raised. "Is that right?"

"Yes sir," I answered without hesitation.

It was silent in the meeting room, which gave me enough time to find that Arima Kishou was among the people here in this room. He was eyeing me blankly, but I knew that he had suspicions on who I was. Damn that man, I will admit that he's often too smart for his own good.

But either way, he's not going to get in my way here, no matter what path I take. Of that I know.

"I find that hard to believe." It wasn't Washuu who said those words, but rather a man sitting far from him and who was eyeing me with disdain. "Autistic people are known to be too curious for their own good."

"Matsumoto," warned Akira Mado.

"What? You know it's true Mado. Look at her!" Matsumoto pointed to me. "People like her are asking to be eaten by ghouls!"

"You will refrain from speaking impulsively," Arima warned, and I could tell that a flash of warning went through his eyes, though it looked pretty weird.

"Fucking try me." Matsumoto turned to look at me with a triumphant grin on his face, and I immediately knew what was coming.

"After all, her father was a weak and cowardly man, so what makes you think that this bitch will be anything different?"

I walked over to him, my face surely contorted with rage, and before anyone could stop me, I had my quinque knife out of my sleeve, which I plunged straight into his heart.

I barely registered the gasps around me as I angrily watched Matsumoto's stunned eyes stare upon me as the life faded from his body. His blood drenched my hands and sprayed onto my face, but I paid no attention to this as I focused on ending his life. Finally, he went limp, his eyes going dull, and I extracted the knife from him, watching with satisfaction as his body hit the floor with a loud "thud".

Turning to face the room, I realized the majority of them were staring at me in horror. Arima however looked unaffected, though I know that he was weary, as well as Washuu, whose brows were furrowed. Then they looked to my knife, recognizing it immediately.

"This is the reason why I find your bunch to be the most pathetic," I began slowly, not bothering to hide my knife or clean it. "You can't keep your own dogs on a leash or put them down when need be, especially you Tsuneyoshi Washuu." I glanced at Arima, hoping I was telling him that I knew exactly who he was, and the response I got was furrowed brows, though now I could tell the White Reaper looked concerned.

All around me though, the investigators, and even Washuu, began to back away in fear. "Y-You..." wheezed Amon. "You're the Silent Phantom."

"The Silent Phantom!" cried out another investigator, and she charged at me, determined to take me down, all while ignoring the cries of her fellow investigators. However, I was ready for her and knew what she was going to do next, so I ducked under her attack and slashed her side, causing her kidney to spill out and her ribs to be exposed. She collapsed to the ground, twitched a bit, and died shortly after.

"No!" Now the other investigators, with the exception of Arima, moved to surround me, their weapons drawn, and I calmly held up my knife, patiently waiting for Amon to attack.

Until...

"Enough!" bellowed the Washuu head, his fist slamming into the table with enough strength to leave behind a crack. This made everyone freeze, though I just calmly turned to face him, and I will admit that I was a little surprised to find that the ghoul was shaking so much he would've shattered to pieces if he could. "Everyone, just stop." He then looked up at me. "What do you want?"

"What do I want?" I asked, an eyebrow raised. "Shouldn't you know the answer to that old man?"

Washuu didn't answer right away. "Still, did you really have to kill them?"

"Yes," I answered without hesitation. "That cunt had to pay for insulting my papa, and that whore was trying to kill me. Now, had you not said something, I would've had to deal with these other cunts."

I could hear the other investigators hissing in dismay, but none of them dared to attack me.

Pathetic fools.

"Don't you realize what you have done?" Washuu continued to ask.

"Yes," I replied again, unrepentant. "I simply put down two rabid dogs. That's all, and if you hope to not join them, you will let me go and not say a word about this to anyone."

"And what makes you think we'll agree to those terms?"

"Don't play dumb with me Washuu," I warned, "for I can tell this entire room of your crimes, your real motives, and when you're going to die and by whom. In fact, you are going to be killed by your own--"

"Stop!" interrupted a now shaken Washuu before he sighed. "F-Fine, I agree to your terms, but only as long as you don't cause any trouble."

"I think you should be making that your priority old man," I replied. "It's obvious that you underlings are loose cannons, so keep them in check if they're of any use to you. Now, can I leave now? I have homework to get to, and I've already wasted a lot of time here because of you."

No one stopped me as I moved to leave, and now that I was walking out of the CCG headquarters, I cursed my luck once again.

The CCG now know who the Silent Phantom is, which creates more problems for me.

Fuck my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "There are two ways of surviving the Silent Phantom: One; do not get in her way, and two; do not insult her father in any way, shape, or form. Trust me, you will not like what happens if you do either, especially the latter."


	6. Raid

"You want me to do what?"

Eto smiled at me, clearly so sure of herself. "Oh come now, Yoshie," she cooed. "You have to admit that going through with this would be so interesting."

"It's always interesting to you when it involves me," I corrected her, "and I have no reason to go along with this."

The green-haired girl raised an eyebrow. "Don't you now? Now that the CCG knows of your true identity, don't you think they should know who they're messing with? They may be fools when it comes to us ghouls Yoshie, but not when it comes to you. With you there, we can get what we want much faster."

"While I gain nothing from this?" I questioned. I knew where Eto was going, and I didn't like it. She and Aogiri Tree were planning to capture Kanou and Rize, and she was planning on getting the CCG involved just for the hell of it. And having me involved was going to give me a headache, but I didn't want to give Eto my real answer, knowing she would leave this room in triumph.

Still, I couldn't deny that she was right about one thing: Now that the CCG knew of my real identity, I would have no choice but to face them head on, and starting now. But I also knew the outcome: if Aogiri Tree managed to obtain both Kanou and Rize (or even one of them), Kanou would want to get into my business despite my warning, and depending on how desperate they are, the CCG would reveal my identity to the public or make me a target.

Every scenario was the last thing I needed. Which meant that I would need to get rid of as many members as possible to set an example, maybe take out one of their most important members if I could.

But that presented two problems: Arima Kishou still had a role to play, and I wasn't going to be the one who would kill some certain members, which was a little frustrating, especially when a few certain twins were anything to go by.

Eto noticed this. "I see that beautiful mind of yours thinking there," she commented, her voice sickeningly sweet. "So what will it be Yoshie? Tatara and I may have granted you asylum, but we can easily take it away from you whenever we wish."

"And your point?" I asked, feeling irritation bubbling in my chest.

"That you have everything to lose by going against this," replied Eto. "The world hates and fears you Yoshie Ichinose, and there's almost no one else who would keep you safe if you refuse to join us. I did warn you of this beforehand, and you know that I'm right. And the fact that with everyone in the world knowing your identity, you will have no rest for the rest of your life, not while you're still breathing. You'd be living on the run for as long as you still breathe."

I stared at Eto for a moment, my face blank, before I began to chuckle. Then it turned to giggles, then to laughter, and it got to the point that I was actually laughing so hard that tears were streaming down my face and I couldn't breathe. Eto said nothing as I was laughing, though I could tell she was stunned by my reaction. Eventually my laughter died out, and, wiping my eyes, I scoffed at her.

"You really think I have everything to lose Yoshimura?" I asked. "I've lost everything the moment my father was murdered, and ever since the day I became the Silent Phantom, I've been fighting to live. So even if I go along with this mission of yours, nothing will change. I'll still be fighting for my life, and I will have nothing to lose."

Eto said nothing.

"However," I said, standing up and heading out the door, "I will join you, but only because some certain people have something I need, and as long as you keep up your end of the bargain, I'll keep my end. Just make sure none of you get in my way, otherwise I won't be held responsible for what happens to you after that."

Eto didn't stop me from leaving, which was fine with me. At that point, I knew that she would keep her end of the bargain, because she couldn't afford to have me as an enemy, nor did I want her as an enemy.

Still, I already have plenty of enemies, and one more won't make a difference.

~~~

There they are.

It's about damn time they arrived.

It's been a few days since my conversation with Eto, and so far I'm keeping up my end of the bargain. I had also informed Kaneki Ken that I would be joining him and the members of Aogiri Tree on their little mission, and of course he questioned my intentions.

"You do not need to concern yourself with that Kaneki Ken," I told him. "The only thing you need to know is that we are paired together, and we need each other's help."

"And what exactly are you planning?" he asked.

"There's something I need at that lab," I answered, "and there's only one person there who can give it to me. And I know that it's something you want too."

Kaneki's brows furrowed, but he didn't deny my claims.

Now here I was, and I had an ear-piece in one ear that I could use to communicate with Kaneki. I was going to need it later, that was for sure, especially with what was about to come next.

Footsteps were running towards me at a fast rate, and I got my quinque swords ready as I walked out of my hiding place. I didn't wait long when the people I was waiting for appeared, their black and white cloaks floating behind them and their red rinkaku kagunes out. They screeched to a halt when they saw me.

"Move," the white one ordered, charging towards me with her kagune ready to kill me. However, I watched her patiently, and when she was close enough, I made my move.

At first my attack wasn't seen, but then she cried out in pain as her chest exploded with blood. Falling to the ground, I positioned my sword to her neck, threatening to decapitate her if she didn't cooperate.

I wasn't afraid of doing that if she continued making a fuss.

"Nashiro!" cried her sister, and she moved to charge at me until I impaled her sister on the sword to keep her from healing. Once more she cried out, choking on her own blood.

"I wouldn't move if I were you, Kurona Yasuhisa," I warned. "Unless you wish to see your precious Nashiro die?"

Both Kurona and Nashiro jerked at me knowing their names, and after a couple seconds I knew the former's eyes were widening as she realized who I was.

Well, she wasn't stupid, I'll give her that.

"What are you doing here?" Kurona demanded, her kagune giving off a threatening vibe, but I wasn't affected.

"You have something I want," I told her, "and you're going to give it to me."

Nashiro coughed up more blood, and Kurona hissed at this.

"Let her go!" she ordered.

"Oh?" I raised an eyebrow. "Concerned for your sister are you? I have to admit I admire that about you two, but I came here for one reason, and you two have what I want."

"Then let her go!"

"I can't do that," I said, making my voice take on the tone of a patient mother speaking to a child. "For I only need one of you."

That was enough.

"You bitch!" Now Kurona charged at me, and I finally released Nashiro to block her attack, which was easy enough.

She was too blinded by her anger to really understand where I was going with this.

Eventually Nashiro was healed enough to start attacking me too, but I knew this and what she and her sister would do next unfortunately for them.

For the next few minutes, I blocked, dodged, and even threw hits whenever I found an opening, and sadly for the girls they didn't have a lot of combat experience in my opinion, and they forgot who they were dealing with.

Finally, I found the perfect spot, and I went back to Nashiro.

Before she could defend herself, I plunged my poison-laced quinque needle into her spine, making her tense. I then began to drain her of her r-cells, and until I had enough, Kurona struck at me again, only for me to dodge.

Then I pushed Nashiro away, before I jumped out a window to get to my next destination.

I've weakened the white girl enough for her to die at Juuzou Suzuya's hand, and I've got part of what I've came for.

I turned on my communicator as I was falling.

"What?" came Kaneki's voice.

"I could use some help," I stated. "It's because I'm falling, and I don't have a ghoul's durability. At all."

There was a pause. Then Kaneki replied, "Where are you?"

"At the east side. And getting help now would be good."

As soon as I said those words, I heard glass breaking, and then I was caught by strong arms, soaring through the air before the person carrying me landed back where he came from.

Eventually I was placed back on my feet, and I looked at Kaneki.

"Thanks," I said. Kaneki only gave me a nod, and knowing I wouldn't get anything else out of him, I took out the vile, full of Nashiro's blood. I could see the human and ghoul blood mixing together, and I felt satisfaction when I saw this. This was perfect.

"What's that?" Kaneki asked, looking at the vile's contents over my shoulder.

"It's something I need for my new project," I answered, tucking the vile somewhere safe. "Now, I believe you have someplace to be, correct?"

Kaneki said nothing, and I took that as my cue to leave. I got what I wanted here, so there was no reason for me to stay here.

Except...

"You!" I paused as I beheld the two figures before me, the ones who knew of my real identity and have witnessed my abilities first hand. I groaned.

Amon and Akira.

"Fancy meeting you here," I said sarcastically as I pulled out my swords. "You and I have unfinished business."


	7. A Friend's Touch

"I was wondering when you would visit again," was the first thing he said when I walked into his shop.

So typical.

"What were you expecting No Face?" I asked with a roll of my eyes. "To get myself killed in some pathetic way or another?"

There was a chuckle before I received a proper reply. "Of course not." Uta then stepped out of the shadows. "You know that I would expect nothing less of you, Silent Phantom, and you know it."

"Crystal." I once more avoided looking into Uta's eyes, like I always do with other people's. Now, I'm not sure why I avoid people's eyes exactly, and although I will admit that my autism is involved, I always found it more comfortable to look somewhere near the eyes instead of directly at them. Defense mechanism I guess, but it wouldn't matter here.

Uta never really cared that I couldn't make eye contact with him, unlike some other people, and I appreciate it.

"So," began Uta as he led me to his workshop, "to what do I owe the honor of your visit?"

"I need another mask," I replied.

Uta raised an eyebrow. "Care to explain how your last one was destroyed?"

I rolled my eyes. "Two words," I answered. "The CCG."

Uta's eyes narrowed. It wasn't a secret to him that the CCG now knew of my real identity, and so far they weren't doing anything, but I knew it was only a matter of time before they would do something they would later regret. Amon and Akira learned that the hard way.

I snorted in amusement at the memory. For ghoul investigators, they were stupid as shit.

Uta eyed me with a raised eyebrow. "What did you do?" he asked, before shaking his head. "Never mind, I don't want to know."

"Wise decision," I remarked, watching as he got to work on my new mask. He didn't ask any questions as to what kind I wanted, for as long as it was an effective mask, I didn't care what it looked like. He always knew to make these with either cotton or leather fabrics, because the last time he made a woolen mask, I kicked his ass to Hell and back, and that was before he even knew me well.

He still winces at the memory at times, as well as the one when I came close to killing him when he attacked me during his younger days.

I mentally snorted again at this, a ghoul getting his ass kicked by a human, the most feared and hated one at that too. I've never heard him complain about it, mostly because he was grateful that I even thought of sparing his life, and I wasn't in the mood to listen to his complaints either way. And now, here we are, acquaintances, though we aren't exactly friends, and Uta knew it wouldn't do him good to be friends with me of all people.

I knew what would happen if we went that far, and I refuse to be close to someone who would likely stab me in the back, no matter what the situation.

I cuddled closer into the couch as I got lost in my thoughts once again, listening to the soothing sounds of Uta working. I would often take naps here and there, and Uta didn't mind as time went on. At first though, he was bewildered when I would fall asleep easily in his presence, reminding me that he could kill me when I least expected it.

I just replied with, "But you wouldn't", and left things at that. Caught off guard, Uta didn't try to deny it, but he didn't kill me then, and he surely won't now.

But I won't deny that he has touched me now and then, like...now.

The first thing I felt was a hand touching my bare shoulder. I was wearing a shoulder slip-off shirt, mostly because it was hot, and I didn't see a reason to not wear it. I opened my eyes and looked at the owner of the hand, to find Uta smirking at me.

"Get off Uta," I groaned, the rough texture in his hands feeling like spikes on my skin.

"No." Uta continued to run his hands over my shoulders, and I could feel my eyebrow twitching each time he touched a new spot, this time a place that was covered by my shirt. Well, at least it wasn't my back or my chest area, otherwise I would've killed him.

But, to my relief, Uta quickly pulled his hands away and went back to work. Then, without looking at me, he spoke, "Why do you hate it when I touch you? Most girls would beg me to touch them in other places."

I sighed in irritation. "Shouldn't you already know the answer to that question?" I asked.

"I don't know the full reason," Uta replied. "It can't be just because people touching you makes you uncomfortable."

God damn it Uta, stop figuring shit out with your head!

I got comfortable as I went to one of the memories that I wanted to forget. "It was the bitch," I began, seething at the memory of  _her_. "It was after Papa died. I had been living with her for a weeks, and I hated every second of it. Her house smelled like alcohol, cigarette smoke, and of cum. She never cared that I could hear her in the next room as she would make out with one of her many whores, but one day, one of those whores took a particular interest in me."

Uta didn't answer nor let up his work as I continued.

"At first I just ignored him or got as far away from him as I could, but eventually he got me in places where I couldn't escape from. He would sit next to me, and would touch my thigh or finger my hair suggestively. Of course, it wasn't anything else beyond that, until one night.

"I was sleeping without my earplugs in, because the whore was finally letting me sleep in peace for once, but then my door cracked open. As you know, I'm a very light sleeper, so that woke me up instantly. Then someone began to approach my bed, and before I could even sit up, I was pinned down."

I shivered in disgust at the memory, but forced myself to keep going.

"It was him, the man who kept sending those messages to me that I kept avoiding, and he was now pinning me on my own bed, his disgusting fingers tangling in my hair and his body on top of mine. I opened my mouth to scream, but he covered my mouth with his other hand, and he began to take off my clothes.

"But I kept fighting, and eventually I bit his hand, which was enough to get him to let me go. I then kicked him off the bed, grabbed the rusted pipe that had been hanging from my ceiling for some time now, and beat him with it. Let's just say that...he was my first murder victim, and I slept with a knife under my pillow after that."

Uta had stopped whatever he was doing at this point, but he didn't look at me. Now, this was the first time that I ever told him this story, and I knew I could trust him with some of the information. Sure, he may a man who was experienced in breaking girls' hearts, but he wasn't that low. If he truly cared about someone, he would never do something that would make them uncomfortable.

Then Uta sighed tiredly as he stood up. "And what did  _she_ do about it?"

"Nothing," I answered bitterly. "In fact, she encouraged it, thinking that it was about time that I learned how to be her daughter instead of her late "husband". Like she has any right to call Papa her husband after what she did to him."

Uta nodded in agreement. "A mother should never treat her child like that."

"You're telling me," I agreed. "I pity the woman who gave birth to her, and for any other retarded family she has."

Uta didn't reply to that.

I then got up from the couch. "So when do you think the mask will be finished?" I asked.

"A week from now," replied Uta. "Since you're not looking for any decorations or complicated adjustments, this won't be too hard."

"I see." I then reached for my wallet. "How much do I owe you then?"

"Keep the change," Uta replied, waving a dismissive hand. "This is on the house."

I raised an eyebrow. "You sure?"

"I'm sure."

I eyed Uta for a moment before I stuffed my wallet back into my sweatpants pocket. "Alright, but I still will give you money, so don't come complaining to me later."

"That's fine," Uta replied. "See you soon, Yoshie."

"Yeah, see you soon No Face." I then walked out of the shop and into the sunny day, feeling like a weight was lifted off of me.

Was this what having a real friend was like?

It felt...nice.

Really nice.


	8. Ashes to Ashes

The piano keys played a haunting but beautiful melody in response to my fingers, and the entire world around me faded away as I myself faded to the music. I always loved this instrument the most, for not only can it create certain moods depending on the notes the pianist plays, but it Papa's favorite instrument.

At the memory of him, my fingers began to play a sorrowful tone, so different from the peaceful vibe I was giving off only moments before. I knew that the people who were listening to me were wondering who it was that I was missing so much that it hurt, or even what was with the sudden change in mood, but I didn't care.

They weren't my concern at this time. All I wanted was to be lost in the music of my innermost feelings, in the memories where I was happy, when Papa was still alive, when my whole world didn't come crashing down.

And so I was lost.

~~~

I was a little girl again, just after school ended for the day. On my back, my simple black backpack sat, carrying my school books, pencils, and erasers. It was even close to evening, with the sun almost setting over the horizon, and I remember being in awe of it. It was just so beautiful, with its bright orange, dark pink, dark blue, and even dark purple colors mixing together.

I always wondered why people never took the time to appreciate the simple but beautiful things around us.

But, then again, I was never like the other children.

Many of them seemed to hate me for reasons I never understood, and although they never did anything physical to me, they still made fun of me behind my back. It hurt, and I didn't understand what I did wrong.

But then again, I was only a child back then. I didn't know that I didn't do anything wrong, but that the other children found me different, and most of them hated different. I never hated them so much.

But they weren't my concern at that moment.

I wanted to get home to Papa.

Papa. He loves me. He doesn't care that I'm different from other children. He loves that I'm me, his daughter, his little girl, his _little angel_.

I always loved it when he called me his little angel. It made me feel special in a way, and I know that no one else could replace it.

So, getting away from everyone, I began to rush home, easily dodging the large bodies of the adults and the bodies of other children with ease. My long skirt flowed with my movements, and my hair glided like wings behind me while my shoes made tapping noises every time they hit the ground.

Then my home, a simple house with a small flower garden filled with tulips appeared, and I easily spotted my papa there, watering the flowers before he turned around to face me.

I was always told that I look exactly like my papa, with his dark brown hair, his deep blue eyes, his light skin, and his face. I was delighted when I heard this, because that always told me that I looked nothing like  _her._

The bitch that my papa calls his wife. Who calls herself my mother.

The day I ever call that cheating whore my mother is when Hell freezes over.

But when my papa saw me, he smiled. I always loved his smile, even though I couldn't tell the difference it had when he was either happy or sad, but he never minded.

And seeing him now made my heart jump with happiness and a smile of my own to appear on my face.

 _"Papa!"_ I greeted, rushing over to him so he could take me into his arms and spin me around before setting me back down. He did exactly that before setting my laughing child self down, and when I looked into his face again, he was smiling once again.

But something was wrong.

Papa kept smiling at me like nothing was wrong, but I knew that something was. Papa then took my face into his large but soft hands, and whispered, '"I love you."'

Then, before my very eyes, he slowly turned to ash.

I could only watch in despair as my papa disappeared before my eyes, the once beautiful sky turn to a horrifying dark gray, the house before us begin to crumble, the tulips begin to wilt, and everything around us turned to dust or split to pieces.

I fell to my knees, my child body shifting to my adult form as I cried in despair and grief, begging for Papa to come back through voiceless cries, to not leave me alone, and I looked down, finding my papa's watch in the palm of my hands, covered in its owner's ash.

Tears fell from my eyes when I saw this, and I clutched onto the only things I had left of my papa besides the memories of him, and I sobbed and sobbed.

The scene changed before me again, and this time I was in a field, my quinque swords beside me as it rained. I was alone, in a world that was against me in every way because of what I was capable of, and covered in so much red.

I wonder if Papa is ashamed of me now. I smiled bitterly at that thought; I wouldn't blame him if he was.

But I made a promise for him to live until I grew into an old woman, and I have to do whatever it takes to make sure that comes true.

~~~

I ceased the piano music, letting the sorrowful tone fade from existence. I felt a wetness on my cheeks, which I automatically knew were tears. I took some deep breaths to calm myself, and it took me a moment after that to realize that it was dead silent all around me.

I knew this was coming of course, but it still drew my attention nonetheless.

There was more people around me today because of my music, and I knew now that I would be getting a lot of money for my performance. Although I was comforted by the thought of getting myself some money, I was still sad.

Was this really worth it?

Then, one by one, the audience began to clap, and it got louder the more them that joined in. I looked around into the astonished faces of the people, and even as they were clapping, they were still stunned into silence by my piano playing, with many questions running through their minds, questions that wouldn't be answered.

I was nothing to them. They were nothing to me. It wouldn't matter either way.

After anyone was done clapping and had retreated to whatever it was they had been doing before this, I took the money that I got and left for home...well, as much of a home as it was going to be.

And as I was walking, I felt the first drops of rain on my skin.

~~~

I closed the door behind me, took off my shoes, and walked towards the living room, where a little shrine was waiting.

It was small and was located in a small cabinet that I managed to obtain from the only home that I knew as a child, and inside it was a couple unlit wax candles and new incenses, an urn, and my father's picture. It was the one before he was married to that bitch, and he was smiling brightly into the camera, looking so happy and full of life that I always felt like I was missing something.

I then walked to the kitchen, grabbing a few cups before I turned on the stove and filled the tea kettle with water. As the water was being heat up, I grabbed a lemon tea bag from the cabinet and waited until the water was hot enough before I dropped the bag in, turning the liquid brown. Once it was mixed together, I took the kettle off the stove, turned off the burner, and poured the liquid into two cups.

I carried the cups towards the living room, where my papa's shrine was waiting.

"Hi Papa," I greeted, setting the cups down to open the shrine's doors, revealing my father's picture to me. Then, grabbing a match to light the candles and incenses near my papa's picture and the urn that contained his ashes. The large candles created a soothing but sad light to the room around me, and I grabbed the steaming cups of tea before smiled sadly to myself. "It's been a long time since I've talked to you. I've made your favorite tea."

Acting like he was here with me, I took a sip of the tea. In the past, I had taken it upon myself to enjoy tea with my father despite my tongue hating it, and even after he died I kept buying and drinking this kind, because it always reminded me of those times we had together.

Now, this tea is my favorite drink.

"I hope you like it," I continued, placing the other cup in front of his picture. "I know I've been doing this for a long time, but this is your favorite, and I..." I sighed as I took another sip. "It's been really crazy lately though, and it's going to be good and bad, no matter what happens next."

Nothing answered me, but I wasn't expecting it, hard as I may want it. As much as I hate to accept this, Papa was dead, and he wasn't coming back.

But at the same time, I knew he was still here, and that comforted me, even though I would never hear his voice again, watch him play the piano, or see his heartwarming smile again. It hurt, it hurt so bad, but it wouldn't make a lick of a difference.

I talked to Papa's picture for a long time, taking sip after sip of my tea, telling him all that was happening right now, and even that the CCG now knew who my identity was. All the while, I didn't receive a reply or any sign of acknowledgment. Eventually, I was finished with my cup of tea, and then began to drink Papa's cup for him, all while I still talked with him.

I smiled through my tears when I finished.

"I miss you Papa," I finished, my voice cracking. "There's never a day that I don't miss you. I really wish you were still with me now, or at least I managed to prevent the whore from killing you. You may have called yourself a fool Papa, but I think you're wrong. The biggest fool here...is me."

And I knew it was true. I was foolish to believe that Papa could ever come back to life, that I could hide from the world forever, and that nothing would change in my life.

I'm the biggest fool of them all, and everyone would believe me if they knew.

I leaned over to blow out the candles and incenses.

"I love you Papa," I finished up, watching as the smoke flew into the air. "I'll talk to you soon, I promise."

I then closed the door to the small shrine and walked away with the two empty tea cups, leaving behind my father's picture and the urn that contained his ashes.


	9. Fantasy and Reality

"Oh, it's you," I commented irritably at the sight of the blonde-haired woman before me. "What do you want?"

My eyes roamed over her, satisfied at what I saw. Her face was still covered in the bruises that the butt of my swords created, her lip was busted when I punched her, and I could see the bandages that covered her body as a result of my swords cutting her, missing her major arteries by mere inches.

Akira Mado glared at me, unimpressed by my lack of greeting, but she could go fuck herself. She should've known that I don't care what she thinks of me. Such a shame, I honestly thought she was an intelligent being.

Akira sat down across from me. "I want to hear the truth," she said.

I raised an eyebrow. "What truth?"

"Don't play dumb with me," she hissed. "I want to know the truth about why you're doing this, why you're helping them."

"I'd appreciate it if you'd be more specific Mado," I said, an eyebrow still raised.

I didn't flinch when her fist slammed against the table, startling the patrons near us and rattling the objects on top of it, my vanilla milkshake being one of them. "You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Akira yelled. "So don't play dumb with me!" Suddenly she winced in pain and collapsed back into her seat.

I scoffed. "Careful Mado, it really wouldn't do you good to disturb your wounds like that. But then again, you always were your father's daughter. And I'd watch my words if I were you, we are in a public place after all."

I was at a cafe near the apartment Eto had given me, which I had to admit served really good milkshakes and ice cream of all kinds, including ice cream rolls. God those things were the shit, but I had been more in the mood for a simple milkshake today, especially with what was going to happen.

Akira growled at me, but didn't say a word for a few moments. I took that moment to take another sip, loving how sweet and gentle the vanilla ice cream was on my tongue. After swallowing, I could still feel its coldness only temporarily as I looked back at Akira.

"Now, how about you clarify what you were trying to say,  _without_  resorting to reopening your wounds?" I asked in a mocking tone. I knew what Akira would do here, and it would end in one of two ways: either she would lose her temper and result in her losing face and getting kicked out for yelling at a defenseless girl, or two: she keeps her composure and let's me tell her what she needed to hear for a long time now.

Akira glared at me once more, but ultimately didn't do anything physical as she replied to my question.

"What are you hoping to achieve by associating yourself with Aogiri Tree?" she asked. "To ghouls? Do you understand how dangerous they are?"

I giggled. "Associating myself?" I asked. "Who said I was associated with Aogiri Tree?"

Akira looked at me, bewildered.

"You should know as well as anyone, Mado, that I'm not associated with anyone, especially with an organization like Aogiri Tree. Though, I will admit that I have a few acquaintances there, I have nothing to gain by being on their side, just as I have nothing to gain by joining sides with your group."

"What is that supposed to mean?" demanded Akira.

"It's simple," I replied. "It's because you're both doomed."

Akira's eyes went wide at that. "What?" Even her voice was weak.

"I said that you're both doomed," I repeated, taking another sip of my milkshake. "And do you know why? It's because you both believe that you could make some kind of big difference, when in reality you're only destroying yourselves from the inside out, which I have to admit is a very hilarious thing to watch."

"Y-You...t-that can't...that can't be!" Akira said, her face now as pale as snow. "That can't be it!"

"Really?" I asked. "I'm going to tell you right here that I have nothing to gain or lose by lying to you about something like this. Besides, it will only be a win-win for us even if I said something or not."

"You know nothing!" hissed Akira. "Why should I believe a selfish, cruel, and cowardly bitch like you?!"

"I'd watch my mouth Mado," I warned. "You do know there are children around, do you not?"

"You honestly think I'd believe that?" demanded Akira. "That you care about the people around us?"

"You're right, I don't," I admitted shamelessly. "But you're about a centimeter away from being kicked out and your name being tarnished if you keep this up, and I don't think that would end well for you, now would it?"

I wasn't wrong, because around us, people were looking our way with confusion, concern, and even the need to act should things get out of hand. It wouldn't matter if I had the situation under control, though I have to admit, the CCG would be ruined if Akira did something that she would regret.

The thought almost made me burst out laughing. Kureo Mado's daughter bringing about the CCG's downfall. How ironic.

Akira Mado gritted her teeth again, but was ultimately subdued. Good dog.

"I knew you would pick the right decision," I voiced, smiling at her. "After all, someone like you would understand how easily breakable hard work can be."

Akira stared at me.

"But what do I know, right? I wouldn't know anything about hunting ghouls like they were animals, would I? You are a part of the so-called elite CCG after all." I said "elite" with a mockery that I knew would piss the older woman off, but then again her anger was hilarious to watch. "And they are an organization who refuse to take a good look on themselves, yourself included."

"What are you talking about?" groaned Akira, still glaring at me.

"Oh come now," I scoffed with a bitter chuckle, "don't tell me you've forgotten the evils that humanity itself has committed, especially against their own."

"I...don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, but you do," I replied, a mocking smile now appearing on my face. "Tell me, Akira Mado, have you forgotten what Adolf Hitler did to the Jews during World War II, and all because of what was going on with Germany's economy after the first World War?"

"I-I do, but--"

"Have you forgotten how the slaves in America were treated, even after the Civil War? Did you forget about serial killers, rapists, child molesters, child abusers? I sure haven't." My smile got wider and more mocking as I continued talking. "Most of all, you all seem to make the habit of forgetting how we do the same thing to animals that ghouls do to humans."

Akira now had tears in her eyes as I talked, and I actually wanted to stop and slap her, just like the numbers said. She has the fucking nerve to cry? After all that she and her father have done?

How disdainful.

"Do you know that I hate eating animals?" I asked, and from now the smile was gone from my face as I spoke. "I hate that we kill them just so we can survive, but you know what? I do it anyway because I _want_ to survive. Did you know that ghouls kill humans to survive? Because they want to  _live_?

"You and everyone else have the fucking nerve to play the victim card when, in reality, we're all the same. We're no better than each other, and we're no worse than each other. It would do you good to keep that in mind Akira Mado, especially since your father paid the price for his narrow mind with his life."

"Don't bring my father into this," Akira begged weakly.

I glared at her, disgusted at her sign of weakness.

"Why not? You know as well as anyone that he was a ticking time bomb, and all because he couldn't protect his wife. Brave woman, it's a pity she had to meet her end like that, much less have a husband like Kureo and a daughter like you. But that's beside the point.

"My point is that your pathetic father refused to look underneath the underneath, and because of that, he orphaned a little girl, all because she and her parents were ghouls." I glared at Akira in disgust as I continued. "He broke apart so many other families too, robbed parents of their children, husbands and wives of their spouses, children of their parents, and even friends of their friends. And all because they were ghouls."

I let out a disgusted sound. "Your father and the CCG are no better than Hitler, no better than Joseph Stalin, and definitely no better than the other evil humans in this world. Kureo Mado deserved to die, and I hope that he's burning in Hell right now for all eternity as punishment. I won't be surprised if you join him too after you die."

Akira said nothing, too stumped to even defend herself.

What a pathetic soul.

"You're no...better," she finally said.

I shrugged. "True, I'm not, but at least I don't go around senselessly killing people because of their species."

Akira said nothing.

"Now, good day to you Mado, and I hope to never speak with you again." I got up and walked out the door, my milkshake still in hand. It was in a plastic cup anyway, so I could take it with me whenever I wanted.

Akira didn't stop me, which made things better, including that I can now enjoy my milkshake in peace.

Though...

"Hey, watch it freak!" hissed a voice from near me, and I looked up to find a teenage girl pushing another young girl to the ground, clearly intent on pushing her into oncoming traffic, and seeming to take pleasure in the other girl's suffering.

Ah, the bitch named Ami Hanabachi. She was someone who would become sex-crazed killer that would get into my business with the intent of destroying me, and all because her pathetic parents couldn't even say no to her, and she found happiness praying on those who couldn't defend themselves, including me.

What a perfect moment to finally get rid of her before she could become a problem for me.

Appearing unconcerned for what was happening, I walked towards the brat and the girl, the latter who was crying out for help.

"What's wrong freak? No one's going to help you here! See? No one cares enough to help you!" laughed Ami.

Then, without anyone looking, I pushed the bitch into the street, causing her to cry out in surprise, and she never noticed the car speeding towards her, not even when it hit her.

I didn't look back, even when I heard the sound of a body exploding and bones shattering, or when the car that hit the little bitch screeched to a complete stop, and definitely not for the screaming people when they got over the shock of what just happened.

Now that brat couldn't be a problem for me in the future, or for anyone else. She should be grateful that I was the one who killed her rather than the person she would have sex with. She wouldn't die a peaceful death if I let her live anyway.

Finishing the rest of my milkshake, I threw it away and walked home, knowing that I would find Kaneki waiting for me, and he would ask me questions about Ami and what I've been working on.

Well, I have nothing to gain or lose from leaving him in the dark, so I might as well.

I was in a pretty good mood now anyway.


	10. A Deal With Me

The day was gray, giving Tokyo a gloomy appeal, but I thought it was calming, especially with the snow that slowly fell from the sky and gently landed on anything nearby.

Activity around ghouls and the CCG had ceased for the time being, and I knew that Akira had taken my warning to heart. Now the CCG had another reason to be weary of me, and since I refused to tell Akira what would cause the downfall of the CCG or of Aogiri, they were afraid all over again.

But at least they were subdued for the time being.

In my apartment, I was sitting at the window seat, a steaming cup of tea in hand, while in my other hand I gently but firmly grasped the urn. I had brought it out from Papa's shrine so it could at least enjoy the scene of the snow falling over Tokyo, and since my new apartment was located on the upper floors, I had a good view of all this.

So much better than my old apartment. I didn't ask Eto where she got the money to buy this apartment for me, but I already knew, and so did she.

Then my eyes caught a lone pile of snowflakes gliding towards the window I was at, where it gently collided, melting soon after. I felt sad at this, for the beauty of those tiny particles were destroyed by the warmth underneath, the water they left behind gliding down the pane before disappearing from my sight.

So fragile.

No wonder Papa loved winter so much.

I hugged the urn tighter, pretending it was Papa, that its rough and cold surface was Papa's warm arms, that its stale scent was Papa's sandalwood and tea scent, and that its small presence was his own, bigger one.

But it didn't help, and a lump began to form in my throat, but I forced it back down.

Then my doorbell rang.

I raised an eyebrow before sighing as I got up from the window seat and began to walk to the door, placing my half-empty cup on the table along the way. Well, it's about time they got here.

Unlocking the bolt, I opened the door, and low and behold, there was Touka Kirishima and Hinami Fueguchi, the latter who was looking at me with poorly concealed fear, while Touka was surely looking at me with a fearful hatred, daring me to do something.

I raised an eyebrow at them. "I was wondering when you were going to arrive," I commented. "You may as well come in since you walked all the way here."

None of the girls said a word as I stepped out of the way for them to walk in, and I closed the door behind them. Their eyes remained on me all the while, but I didn't pay attention to this as I adjusted the urn and grabbed my teacup.

"Can I get you anything?" I asked, figuring it would be wise to be polite towards my guests. Papa did say that being polite to guests was a good way to earn accomplices (the last one wasn't what he said of course), and I didn't want to wreck my home, so I figured to hell with it.

"Coffee would be nice," Touka replied, her tone hard and weary.

I nodded. "Make yourselves comfortable then." I didn't wait for them to say anything else as I walked to the kitchen.

And thank god for the numbers being amazing teachers.

Just as I've learned Anteiku did it, I brought out some coffee beans, filled up a clean teapot with hot water, and poured it into the coffee beans, watching as the liquid turned to coffee underneath and poured into the cup waiting beneath it. I repeated this process until two cups were filled, after which I placed the items in the sink and walked out with the cups in hand.

Touka and Hinami were waiting at the table, deathly quiet. When I walked out, they immediately stiffened to attention, once again watching my every move. I placed the coffee in front of them, saying,

"I didn't add anything harmful to the coffee." I rolled my eyes at the thought. "And besides, I don't want to have a mess to clean up even if I did so."

Touka's eyebrow twitched while Hinami flinched, but they nevertheless took their cups and took delicate sips. After they took another, I turned my attention to my cup of tea, taking another sip from it.

"So," I began, "what do you want?"

Touka looked at me, putting down at her cup. "Shouldn't you already know?"

I looked at her. "I do, but I want to hear it from you. Unless you're going to prove that you're hard to catch on quickly that is."

Touka's teeth clenched, but she didn't do or say anything that could get her in trouble. "Hinami wanted to come see you," she then answered. "I came along so you wouldn't do anything against her."

"How smart of you," I replied, looking at Hinami, who seemed to be trying to make herself smaller. "But I have nothing to gain by killing or hurting the girl Kirishima."

"Don't you fucking lie to me!" hissed Touka, moving to get up, but before she could move, I threw one of my knives at her, planting her hand onto the table. Hissing in surprise and pain, Touka glared at me.

I glared right back. "That is unless you give me a reason to Kirishima. After all, I do have nothing to gain or lose by killing you both either, but you both still have a role to play in the future, so I highly suggest you think before you act, otherwise you'll be dead before you hit the ground, understand?"

Touka gritted her teeth once more, but nodded in confirmation.

"That's what I thought." I then walked over and ripped the knife from Touka's hand, before I threw a rag at her. "Clean that up."

"H-Huh?!"

"You had the fucking nerve to attack me in my home, so it's only natural that you clean up your mess, right?" I asked. "That is unless you've never learned that?"

"You--"

"Big Sister, please..." Hinami weakly begged, speaking for the first time since she got here. "Do what she says, please..."

Touka looked at the younger girl with shock, before she slumped in defeat and grabbed the cloth, cleaning up the blood as best as she could. Meanwhile, I turned my full attention to Hinami.

"Tell me," I began, "why did you wish to see me, Hinami Fueguchi?"

Hinami bit her lip nervously, then she gulped and spoke. "You're...associated with Aogiri Tree, right?"

"Wrong child," I began. "I only have a few acquaintances there, but that doesn't mean I'm on their side. Are you thinking of joining Aogiri Tree?"

Touka looked at Hinami in shock. "Hinami, what--"

"Yes," interrupted Hinami, who was now making it her personal mission to not looking at the plum-haired ghoul. "I wish to join Aogiri Tree, but I also want you to teach me."

I raised an eyebrow. "Teach you?" I repeated.

"Yes," replied Hinami, taking another, very slow, sip of her coffee. "I...I know that I sound childish, but...but I want you to teach me how to protect myself and the people I care about."

"Anteiku can fulfill that job for you child," I remarked.

"But..." Hinami faltered.

"But it isn't enough, is that it?" I asked. My voice was blank, and I truly felt no condensation towards the girl. "You understand that Aogiri Tree and the CCG will always be stronger than you unless you take drastic measures to become strong and powerful, right?"

Hinami looked at me in shock before her expression sombered. "Yes," she replied sadly.

I stared at her. I had, of course, been expecting that answer, but even I was stumped at her response. I will never admit this to them, but I felt a sort-of kinship with them, but not enough to keep me from killing them if I had to. For one example, Touka's mother died when she was young, while her father disappeared years later, eventually causing her foolish brother to jump to conclusions and join Aogiri.

Cowardly boy. Arata truly was unfortunate to have a son like Ayato.

I took another sip of my tea. "And I'm afraid that you won't need me to help you," I replied calmly. "After all, if you truly wish to join Aogiri Tree, they'll give you what you want sooner or later."

"Will they though?"

I looked up at Hinami, not saying a word.

Hinami took a deep breath. "I'm just...going to admit that I don't trust Aogiri Tree, except for Big Brother Kaneki. I also know that they won't give me everything that I need in order to achieve my goal, but that's why I'm coming to you. You can tell me what I'm doing wrong and what I can do to be better."

I still didn't say a word.

"Please," begged Hinami. "I know I'm nothing to you, and that you'll happily kill me if I prove to be a nuisance to you, but please, just give me a chance. Give Big Sister a chance. That's all I ask."

I stared at the girl, my face still blank. I knew what my answer would be, but that didn't mean I had to like it, and, once again, it didn't matter that I saw this coming. And it's not just the fact that I would have to change my routine for this girl.

"I hope you know what you're asking," I began, finishing the last of my tea before I set the cup on the table. "If I were to take you in and train you, that paints a giant target on your back."

"What do you mean?" demanded Touka.

I ignored her. "It's already bad enough that you're a ghoul child, especially one who lost both parents to the CCG, so imagine what will happen if they find out that you are trained by the Silent Phantom."

Hinami nodded, clearly not surprised at my words. "I know."

"And you still wish to go along with this?"

"Yes."

"Hinami!" chatsized Touka, but Hinami ignored her.

At that point, Hinami and I stared at each other for a long time, neither of us saying anything. I knew that she was hopeful that I would say yes, but I didn't. It didn't matter that I would gain so much from this, or that this girl could become a very powerful ghoul if brought up correctly. But I refuse to babysit a child.

Ugh...children...those little devil fuckers!

After what felt like an eternity, I sighed in defeat. "Fine," I answered. "But I warn you child, I will not go easy on you, so if you wish to survive your training, you will follow my rules, do exactly as I say, and anything else. Is that clear?"

Touka looked at me in shock, but I didn't pay any attention to her. Hinami on the other hand also was shocked, but in a different way, and eventually a small smile overtook her face as she nodded in joy.

"Thank you!" she said.

I didn't respond.

The girls stayed for a little bit longer, as I wanted them to finish their coffee before leaving. I had given Hinami the times when I would expect her and how long she would need to stay with me, and she even made sure to know of my expectations and rules beforehand. Hm, looks like I won't regret my decision after all.

Eventually, Touka got me alone.

"What are you planning?" she asked, suspicion in her voice.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with," I replied, and I moved to step past her, but Touka grabbed my arm.

"Whatever concerns Hinami should be my concern," retorted the plum-haired ghoul. "Now, answer me. What are you planning?"

I looked at Touka, unimpressed. "Shouldn't you already know the answer? Whatever I do is for gain, and I see great potential in your little friend. It would be a waste if I didn't take up the opportunity, and trust me, I'm not doing this for her sake, and definitely not for you."

Touka glared at me, her hatred for me clear as day. "If you do something to her, I'll kill you, do you understand?"

I shrugged. "Just make sure you back your words up with action Kirishima. Now, leave, you've overstayed your welcome here."

Touka didn't need to be told again. She grabbed Hinami and walked out the door without looking back, closing the door behind her. After I locked it, I looked down at the urn, which I had in my arms the entire time, sighing.

"What did I get myself into Papa?" I asked it.

Of course, I got no answer.


	11. You Won't Break Me

Nightmares. I understood a long time ago why people hated them, and it was for a lot of reasons: horrible memories resurfacing, an inner fear coming to life, or even a worry of what could happen the next day coming into reality.

For me, it was always horrible memories that haunted me in my nightmares.

And tonight was one of them.

It was still dark out when I woke from my nightmare, 3 a.m. to be more clear, and I was sitting up in my bed, a hand over my face as I took deep breaths to calm myself.

 _She's dead,_ I kept reassuring myself.  _She's not here anymore. You don't need to worry about her anymore._

I dreamed about  _her_  again, and the memory that I was reliving was when Papa was still alive, and I was still a young girl. Against my will, I thought back to the dream (or memory) itself, my hatred for that woman growing as I thought back to what she did.

~~~

 _I hated being home alone, especially with_ her _._

 _But I knew Papa had work to do, so I didn't have the right to complain. Still, I wished that_ she  _was gone too, because now I have to watch as she would either bring in another of her lovers and have sex with them, sometimes making jokes about how her husband was so stupid and so "boring"._

_I hated her._

_I wished she would go kill herself._

_I wish that she would just get out of our lives._

_It wasn't like we needed her in our lives to begin with._

_I could tell that Papa didn't love her anymore, for he never said "I love you" to her like I've seen many couples do, nor did he ever give her flowers, take her on dates, in fact he didn't sleep beside her again. I was the one he said "I love you" to, who was given a flower for her birthday or whenever she did well in school, who would be taken to dinner also for her birthday or when she did well, and who would always sleep near him._

_Papa and I only needed each other in our lives. He only loved me, and I could tell that the bitch didn't like that. I wasn't able to understand facial expression or body language, but I could tell how she was feeling whenever she looked at me. Her eyes burned on me, a very different feeling whenever Papa or my teachers was looking at me, and I could see her clenching her hand into a fist, her knuckles turning white. I learned long ago that people do that when they're angry, scared, or even nervous from Papa when I asked him why one of the kids was doing that._

_So I kept away from her, and when Papa left for work that day, I waited for her to bring in her lovers again._

_But she didn't bring in any lovers. Rather, she was quietly sitting in the living room, and while I didn't understand the expression on her face and how tight her fist was, I knew she was angry, but why, I wasn't in the mood to find out. I was, after all, working on homework, and there was no room for her to exist in my mind then._

_Though, it seemed she was having none of it today._

_"You have some nerve," she whispered, her eyes boring into me._

_I looked up at her, saying nothing, though I was irritated that she interrupted me when it wasn't time for me to take a break._

_She was standing at this point, and I suddenly felt threatened. "You have some fucking nerve, taking away my husband's attention like that, you brat," she hissed, and I was imagining that saliva was flying from her mouth. "You shouldn't be the one getting flowers, or be taken out to dinner, or getting any attention at all!"_

_I glared at her. "I'm his daughter," I replied. "Isn't it the job of a parent to care for their child, something you fail at doing?"_

_The whore couldn't get any uglier as she slowly made her way to me. "You dare...to tell me..."_

_"Are you blind?" I asked, gripping my pencil at this point in case she were to attack me. "You aren't exactly the ideal wife either, especially with all the lovers you take in behind Papa's back, even saying how much of a "dumbass idiot" he is. You don't really love him, I can tell, and you always thought I'm stupid because I'm autistic, right? You don't deserve any of Papa's attention, not after all you've done to--"_

_I couldn't finish, because I suddenly felt something slam into my cheek, sending my face to the side. Stunned, I didn't feel my cheek stinging until a second later, and I brought a hand up to it._

_Then the reality struck me, almost as hard as a frank train._

_She hit me._

_She_ hit  _me._

_I looked at her, my teeth clenched. "Truth hurts, doesn't it?" I asked in a low growl._

_The whore bared her teeth, and I could almost mistake her for a rabid animal. "How dare you talk back to me you brat," she growled back. "You are nothing but a retarded beast who doesn't deserve any attention from my husband. I don't get why he doesn't seek attention from his wife, but I refuse to let you ruin this for me you little retard. We should've aborted you long ago."_

_"Well, maybe it's a good thing you didn't," I began bitterly, "because I'm right here before you, and I prove that I'm the only good thing that came out of Papa's marriage to you. Why do you even think he's stayed with you for as long as he did?"_

_I knew I made a mistake the moment I saw her eyes bulge out of her skull and her snarl turned animalistic in nature._

_"You bitch!" she screamed, grabbing my bangs and yanking me to my feet. I didn't even have time to scream out in pain, because my face was once more attacked, this time by a punch._

_The only thing I could do was collapse to the floor with a cry, and I then felt a kick to my stomach. The breath knocked out of me, I couldn't do anything except roll into a ball as the whore continued to kick at me, her curses and splutters of rage ringing in my ears, but I couldn't make them out._

_The pain was too much, and it felt like an eternity later before it stopped. As I tried to get the pain to disappear, I felt something wet land on me, which I immediately knew was a drop of saliva, and I heard the whore stomping out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her._

_It hurt so much...and I don't think I dared to move until Papa came home and found me like this._

_He dropped his bags in horror when he saw me._

_"Oh my god, Yoshie!" he cried, hurrying over to me. When his hand touched my bruised arm, I squeaked in pain, causing him to pull away immediately. "Yoshie, what happened?"_

_I wanted to tell him so bad, I truly did, but my throat was closed up and the only sounds that I could make were whimpers of pain._

_My father hated seeing me like this, and I couldn't say that I blamed him, for I always hated seeing him in pain, whether be emotional or physical._

_He leaned towards me. "Sweetheart, I'm going to pick you up okay? I know this is going to hurt, but I need to move you. Can you try to bear it?"_

_I wanted to say no, because I didn't want to feel anymore pain than I already did, but, once more, I could only whimper._

_That was all the answer Papa needed, and he slowly but gently picked me up, but I still whimpered, because the new position I was in didn't suit well with my aching body. My father looked down at me._

_"Sorry sweetheart," was the only thing he said, and he began to walk out our house, where he took me to a nearby hospital to have me treated._

_All the while, I couldn't tell Papa or the doctors what happened, because my throat wouldn't obey me. I wanted to tell them that the whore did this to me, and she probably will in the near future, but I couldn't. My voice would remain unusable for a long while after that, and I remembered crying at how helpless I was, and not even Papa's comforting presence could calm me._

_But I knew that he knew, judging from how his hand tightened on mine, and how tight his teeth were against each other._

_He knew._

_**But he didn't want to believe it.** _

_He's never seen her hurt me, so I couldn't hold it against him for that. He was, after all, struggling to keep his marriage together for my sake, for he didn't want his daughter to grow up without her mother._

_If only he knew that his wife never acted like a mother to me, not since she realized I had autism. If only he knew that very wife cheated on him every time his back turned. If only he heard the terrible things she said about him and me._

_If only he knew..._

_After we got home from the hospital after a couple days, Papa had taken me out to eat at our favorite restaurant, and that night, while Papa was sleeping just outside, I was in my own room, trying to get some sleep myself. But I couldn't, for I felt scared. Why? I didn't know at first, but I got my answer soon enough._

_The first thing I saw was the knife, and as the whore lifted it to slice me with it, I could only scream._

~~~

I shot up from my bed, panting and swiping out an arm in panic. Instead of the whore, I only hit air. Caught off guard by this, I looked to the side, finding myself not in my childhood bedroom, and no murderous whore in sight. It took me a second longer to realize that it was just a dream, and I slumped.

Oh thank god.

Shakily breathing, I got up from bed and went to Papa's shrine, where I grabbed his urn and clutched it tightly to my chest.

 _She's gone,_  I told myself over and over.  _She will never hurt you again. She will never touch you again._

I kept telling myself this until the sun finally rose.


	12. Just Like Us

"Hello."

I looked up from the book I had to read for one of my classes, unsurprised by the appearance of the boy in front of me. He was wearing his light blue jacket, dark sweatpants, sneakers, and his red cap, and he was carrying a bag, one that I knew was full of papers related to the research to ghouls, and even papers about me.

I nodded to him in greeting. "Hello Mr. Nagachika. You can sit down if you want."

I was looking back at my book at this point, but I did hear the surprise in Hideyoshi as he sat down across from me, clearly feeling awkward.

Cute.

The next few minutes passed by in silence, and I was about two pages away from the next chapter I was going to need to read when Hideyoshi spoke up again.

"You're...Yoshie Ichinose, right?" He then waved his hands in front of him. "I don't mean to interrupt your reading of course!"

"It's fine," I replied, marking my place before closing the book and looking at my new companion. "Besides, I already knew you were going to want to talk to me, so I may as well have as much reading done as I can before you arrive."

Hideyoshi wasn't surprised that I knew that he knew who I was, in fact, any awkwardness faded from him as soon as I said those words.

"Then you know why I'm here," he said next.

I nodded. "I do. You wish to talk about Kaneki Ken, don't you?"

Hideyoshi nodded. "Yes."

I stared at him for a moment, and he met my gaze directly, though I wasn't directly looking into his eyes. Eventually I broke away my gaze, and sighed.

"Kaneki Ken truly is lucky to have you as a friend, Hideyoshi Nagachika."

Hideyoshi blinked in reply. "What do you mean?"

"Most people would sell out their friends if they discover some dark secret about them, but not you," I continued. "Despite finding out that your best friend has become a ghoul, you continued to support him from afar, and all without him knowing. I've always wondered what it would be like to have a friend like that."

Hideyoshi said nothing, but he was now looking at the table.

"Now, I suppose you wish to speak to me about my own involvement with Eyepatch, correct?"

"Yes."

Pushing my book away, I grabbed my cup of water and took a sip. I was at the cafe where I originally had that conversation with Akira, except now I just ordered a water, mostly because I wasn't in the mood for anything else at this time, and I wasn't hungry. This cafe did sell more than ice cream, like hot dogs, pretzels, and even popcorn, and I was thinking of ordering a pretzel with some nacho cheese, but, again, I wasn't hungry at this time.

After placing my cup back onto the table, I looked back at Hideyoshi. "I suppose you can say that he and I are nothing more but acquaintances, though I have nothing to gain from being his comrade. He's still a weak little boy who doesn't understand what's going on around him, and is picking fights with the wrong people. I won't be surprised if he got himself killed one of these days."

Hideyoshi remained silent, and I knew his face was carefully blank, but I knew what he was feeling.

"I will admit that he's gotten stronger though, but I'm afraid that will be his downfall."

"What do you mean?"

"Isn't it obvious?" I looked into my water at this point. "His wish to protect you and his friends is blinding him to the dangers ahead of him, as well as his want for more power. And with how much you wish to help him, he will end up hurting you."

Silence answered me, but Hideyoshi was calm.

"I see," was the first thing that came out of his mouth. He then smiled. "Well, that's nice to know."

I raised an eyebrow. "You would go that far for someone who's doomed?"

He continued to smile like it was nothing. "Anytime. Kaneki's my best friend, and I promised that I would always be there for him, no matter what happens."

I knew he would say that, but actually hearing them made me inhale sharply as I stared at him, eyes wide.

Then I sobered my expression, and I felt jealousy seep into my chest. Kaneki truly was lucky to have a friend like this man.

Why couldn't I have that?

Why did no one give me a chance?

Why did they have to judge me before getting to know me?

Why couldn't they accept difference?

I knew Hideyoshi was looking at me with surprise, especially when I felt something wet trail down my cheeks.

"Why are you crying?" he asked, his voice gentle.

I didn't reply. Eventually Hideyoshi ducked his head and got up, walking around the table to sit next to me. I didn't stop him, though I was now clutching my cup tightly, but not enough to break the glass. Even when he was next to me, I refused to look at him.

I hated what I was feeling, and it again didn't matter that I saw this coming.

It was humiliating, choking, and just...painful.

Then Hideyoshi spoke. "You're nothing like they say you are."

My eyes widened, before I scoffed. "You're a fool then," I commented, "for not listening to them."

"Maybe," he agreed, "but I see that they haven't looked deeper into you, and they fail to see the real you."

I looked at Hideyoshi in confusion. The real me? He truly doesn't understand, does he?

"You know nothing," I said.

"I don't, but I do know this; No one knows the real you, and the one who does is gone."

I slumped. "You know about my father then?"

"Not much," he admitted, "I only know that he was a wonderful man, but he was caught in an unhappy marriage, one where his wife cheated on him occasionally, and who treated their only child like she was a rabid animal because she was autistic. Then, strangely, just a week when he was supposed to divorce his wife, he was murdered, and his wife gained custody of their daughter. A year later, that very same woman was also murdered, alongside her boyfriend. The daughter was never said to have been placed in a foster home, nor was she placed under someone's care."

My fist clenched at the mention of that whore being called Papa's wife. Suddenly I had to keep a smile from appearing on my face at the mention of her and her whore's death.

"I won't ask you where you've been, for that isn't my business, but you were the one who killed her, right?"

I sighed, expecting that question. "How'd you know?"

"Your hatred for her is clear, even before I began to speak to you," explained Hideyoshi. "Earlier, I learned that you're very protective of your father's honor and memory, but whenever your mother is brought up, you don't defend her. In fact, you seem happy with the insults and agree with them. Not to mention you avoid talking about her whenever you can, and no one has heard you speaking of her, not even when you're not the Silent Phantom."

"And?"

"And that means that you're no different from the rest of us."

I chuckled bitterly. "You're the only person who thinks so, Hideyoshi Nagachika."

Hideyoshi grinned. "Then I should feel honored."

By now I couldn't keep the smile from my own face as a new kind of feeling bubbled in my chest. It felt...really nice, very warm, and comforting.

And, strangely enough, the numbers couldn't describe it for me what this feeling was.

But I loved this feeling.

I didn't realize that I was leaning towards Hideyoshi until my head was against his shoulder. From the slight jerk of surprise, he hadn't been expecting that, but I was now too tired to care. I began to close my eyes.

"Uh...what are you doing?" asked Hideyoshi.

"Resting," I replied. "Now, stop moving, you're comfortable."

"I...uh...okay." Wow, he's flustered. So cute.

I then focused on his warm body, his stable chest, and his calm presence, and it already reminded me of what I lost so long ago. Tears began to come to my eyes once again, and when I felt a hand running through my hair, the familiarity of it finally made the salty liquid pour from my eyes.

He was so much like Papa.

And for the next several minutes afterwards, Hideyoshi allowed me to do what I wished, and did not say a word.


	13. Lethal Injection

In my opinion, college life was no different from high school, the only difference being the amount of work and responsibility we obtain. The people were all the same, just more responsible and mature (saving a select few), and the teachers were very demanding, but I was able to go with it.

Even if some subjects that I had to take were not my favorite.

And even if the people I attended this university with were sometimes no better than Hitler himself.

"Hey retard!"

Speaking of which...

I ignored the bitch behind me as I continued to make my way to my first class for the day. Even before I discovered the numbers, I learned from Papa that the best way to piss off a bully is to ignore them and not show that you're angry. I didn't believe him at first, but until I tried it, I was pleased to find that it worked really well.

And this bitch was one of them.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" I then heard footsteps stomping my way, with the people nearby scrambling to get out of her way. Pretending to look confused at the commotion, I turned around, indeed finding Mimori Hanabachi, Ami's sister, heading towards me. I had to resist the urge to smirk, for Mimori's relationship with her deceased sister was well-known throughout campus, and it was always fun to toy around with it to get a rise out of her.

And since her sister's dead...that meant more fun for me, and one less person to have to worry about.

Mimori screeched to a halt in front of me, her face clearly angry, and I pretended to look confused.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

Mimori spat at me. "I was calling you you fucking retard!" she hissed hatefully. "You're supposed to respond when someone's calling you."

I blinked, still feigning confusion. "I'm pretty sure Retard's not my name," I commented.

I didn't step back when Mimori stepped even closer to me, getting into my personal bubble as her nose was close to touching mine.

"Don't you fucking talk back to me retard," she growled. "You should know better than to talk to your betters."

"Betters?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow. "We're all human aren't we? It doesn't matter what family we hail from, what country we hail from, nor what religion or culture. You and I are human here, so we're no better from each other."

"Tch!" Mimori stepped away from me, and by now she was foaming at the mouth, which I had to admit made her look more of a rabid animal than she already was. "No wonder you're all alone bitch. You question your role in society, you challenge those who are higher than you, and you have the balls to say that to my face. No wonder your father's dead! He probably got tired of having to look after a little retard of a daughter, and was foolish for keeping you around."

There were gasps around us as soon as Mimori said those words, and many were looking at her with horror, shock, and even disgust, while others will looking at me with worry, wondering what I would do. Everyone knew that I was an orphan, but nothing more than that. To them, my only family was my father, as he divorced his wife when I was a little girl. They also believe that he died in a car accident.

My face was blank, and I slowly felt anger clawing at my chest, wishing to kill this piece of shit right here and now, but I managed to compose myself. Slowly, I walked over to her, my face still blank, and I could tell that Mimori was becoming uncomfortable by the silence around her and by the way I was looking at her.

I knew what she was. All bark and no bite. As soon as she realizes that she's messed with the wrong person, she turns into a cowardly lion, trying to find some way out of the grave that she had dug.

I stepped in front of her face, and there I stared at her for many minutes, not saying a word and not showing a trace of emotion. Mimori started shaking, looking at me with fear.

Eventually, I spoke up, making sure that my voice could only be heard by her.

"You have a lot of nerve calling my father that," I whispered. "Do you truly think you can get anywhere in life with that attitude? Your sister learned that the hard way when she was run over by a car, and I have to admit, it was hilarious watching her body explode upon impact, leaving no trace of her."

Then I made sure to give her my infamous death stare, which was something I used only when I was the Silent Phantom, wearing my mask, and about to go for the kill. Mimori was frozen with fear at the sight of this, and I smiled at her, knowing that I looked like a crazed killer ready to spill some blood.

"And now, you just signed your own fate." Without anyone noticing, I got close enough to her, grabbed a small syringe that I had been carrying in my sleeve and forced the needle into her neck, stunning her. I then injected the liquid within into her, soon after ejecting the needle and placing it back in my sleeve. Mimori was staring at me, opening her mouth and closing it, but no sound came forth.

Perfect.

"Know this, Mimori Hanabachi," I whispered to her, "I know what you and your sister were trying to do as soon as you learned of my existence and what I was capable of. You both were planning on exposing me, and when that happened, you would take everything away from me, including my father's ashes. I knew what you two were planning, and that's the reason your pathetic sister is dead.

"I made sure that everyone believed your sister's death was accidental, but it wasn't. It was so satisfying pushing her into the street as the car zoomed on by, hearing her body explode on impact, and the fact that she will burn in Hell is even more amazing. But it's too bad you won't live long enough to tell the tale: That you and your whore sister were killed by the Silent Phantom."

Now Mimori's eyes were as wide as dinner plates, and her fear skyrocketed. That was beautiful sight to behold.

Then I pulled away, my face blank once more. Then I spoke for all to hear. "Be careful with your words next time Miss Hanabachi. It's not nice to talk about people's families like that. Good day."

Then I walked away, secretly smiling as I awaited the rest of the day. The poison should be working now, and I can't wait to see how it works.

~~~

From afar, I watched as the poison slowly destroyed Mimori from the inside out.

Unable to speak after I injected the poison into her neck, I watched as she tried to warn the people around her that I was the Silent Phantom, and that I gave her a lethal injection hours before, but no one believed her. After all, who would believe someone who just insulted a girl's dead father right in front of her?

Either way, I watched with the other students as Mimori began to convulse, her hands clawing at her throat as she desperately tried to find an airway. No one paid her any attention, and I hid my smile from behind my book.

No one even noticed.

Then, the day ended, and I watched as Mimori limped home, blood trailing from her mouth, nose, eyes, and even her ears. She was foaming at the mouth again, this time for a different reason. I also noticed that she was turning a deathly shade of white, her eyes were rolling to the back of her head, her lips began to turn blue, and her hair started to fall out. I had destroyed the syringe earlier, so no one would know how she had been poisoned.

I ended up following her to her house, where her parents were out for the hour, and watched as she stumbled into the house, throwing up blood onto the carpet as soon as she was in. After that, her legs gave out from under her, and she collapsed onto the floor, twitching and choking. I followed her into the house, standing over her as I smiled at her pain.

She looked at me, pain and fear clear on her.

"Serves you right, whore. When you get to Hell, tell them that the Silent Phantom, or rather Yoshie Ichinose, sent you," I whispered to her, after which I put on some gloves and placed a finger in a pool of her blood. Then, walking to the wall, I wrote a message for her parents and the police, as well as the CCG, who I knew would get involved after this.

After that, I destroyed the gloves in the nearby furnace, made sure I erased any trace of my being there, and walked out of the house, leaving Mimori to die a slow and painful death.

All the while, a smile was on my face.

Later on, in my apartment, I would watch the news of the Silent Phantom claiming another victim on my T.V., as well as the news anchor, who was clearly disturbed at the sight, hiding the bloody message I left behind. However, one of the camera-crew thought it best to get it on tape, as anything concerning the Silent Phantom was wanted.

The message read as follows:

_Ami and Mimori Hanabachi. Daughters of Takeshi and Ayaka Hanabachi. Hope you have fun in Hell._

_And watch your backs, Takeshi and Ayaka, otherwise, your deaths will be on Saturday, 8:34 p.m., also by my hand._

The parents of Takeshi and Ayaka were horrified at the message, and I knew they understood what I was implying when I referred to their dead daughters.

I smiled, and I then heard footsteps behind me, and I sighed.

"What do you want?"

A giggle was my first reply, and I immediately recognized it.

"Did she insult your father?" asked Eto, leaning over the couch to look at me, a knowing smile on her face.

I nodded. "Yes."

"Hm." Eto looked at the T.V. again. "Well, let's hope their parents are not as foolish as their daughters then."

"Yes, we shall see," I replied, smiling at the T.V.

They will learn their place, just as their wasteful daughters did.

And I will make sure that they learn how much they fucked up, one way or another, when I finally kill them.

After all, they would do well to remember that they are dealing with the Silent Phantom, who waits for the time when their guard is down to strike.

I almost chuckled at the thought. Foolishness.


	14. Know the Real Me

"Again!"

Hinami attacked the ghoul dummy I constructed for her, giving it everything she had. Her kakugan flashed with determination, but her moves were sloppy. She was leaving the major parts of her body open for attack, and she was even hitting the dummy with the wrong knuckles. I sighed.

"Enough!"

Hinami screeched to a halt, and looked at me. She was panting hard, sweat coating her form, her bangs sticking to her forehead, and her legs shaking under her. I frowned at this; she's not strong enough.

"You're leaving yourself open," I told her. "You're hitting the right places, but you're leaving yourself open. Keep your arms in front of your body, and make sure you're balanced. You look like you're standing on a tightrope. And for god's sake, hit with your first two knuckles. What are you trying to do, break your hand?"

Hinami panted some more before nodding and looking back towards the dummy, her teeth clenched as she charged at it once more, this time protecting her body and making sure her stance was balanced.

I had her do this for another ten minutes before she could no longer stand or move. Seeing this, I finally got up and walked over to her.

"We're done for today." Of course, Hinami didn't hear me, for she was too busy panting and twitching in exhaustion.

I sighed at this as I picked her up and took her to the bathroom to help her relax, thankful that I was wearing long sleeves. I did warn her that I would not go easy on her.

But at least she didn't complain.

By now Hinami was muttering unintelligible words, and eventually went limp in my hold, almost looking like a rag doll. No wonder Touka got the wrong idea when we got into her sight.

"What did you do to her?!" she demanded.

I stared at her, unimpressed. "I was training her, what else?" I responded, continuing to take Hinami towards my bathroom, Touka following behind me.

"And where are you taking her?!"

"To give her a bath." Touka spluttered as soon as I said those words, and I snorted at her reaction. "What? Did you think I was going to try and kill her after I finished training her for the day?"

Touka didn't answer.

"Didn't think so." As soon as I turned on the lights to the bathroom, I placed Hinami on the ground, making her lean against the sink, and started the bath. I made sure that the water would be the right temperature to soothe aching muscles, and it would be pretty warm, though to me it was scorching.

Papa always worried over the fact that I sometimes bathed in cold water.

Once the tub had enough water and was steaming, I motioned for Touka to bring Hinami over. Touka didn't question me thankfully, and she brought the younger ghoul over, her body free of any clothes. I then got out of the way as Touka then placed Hinami into the water. Hinami moaned a little at the feeling of the water on her skin, both in discomfort and bliss, and I actually wondered how that could happen.

I then got up to grab the necessary objects to help soothe Hinami's muscles, and Touka watched my every move.

"What are you doing?" she asked, her voice filled with confusion this time.

"Grabbing shampoo, conditioner, and soap," I answered. "These should all help soothe the child's muscles faster."

Touka didn't say anything else as I returned to the bathtub, putting on some rubber gloves as I got ready to work on washing Hinami's body.

Said ghoul was unresponsive the entire time, and I actually winced at how hard and stiff her muscles felt, but that was good. This told me that she was working as hard as I wanted her to, and if she kept this up, she would get stronger and tougher, her pain tolerance increasing.

I washed her hair first, making sure to run my fingers over every spot with the shampoo and conditioner. Touka helped me lower Hinami into the water every time I had to wash the shampoo and conditioner out, and Hinami breathed out in content, a smile gracing her lips. Her muscles were loosening up some, but I wanted to make sure she wouldn't be too sore the next time she comes for training.

After we got her upright again, I was getting ready to wash her body, and her eyes cracked open, looking right at me.

I braced myself for what she would say next.

"Mom...?"

Touka flinched, and I stole a glance her way before I shook my head. "No child, I am not your mother."

Hinami's tired eyes widened a little with realization, and she slumped a little in sorrow, her hopes crushed. I felt guilty, believe it or not, and I was now biting my lip at this point as I continued to tend to my pupil.

Touka was watching me the entire time.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

I ceased washing Hinami. I knew she would say that, but hearing those words still made my heart skip.

"For what?" I asked.

"For judging you."

I let out a light but bitter chuckle. "You were correct in your judgment Kirishima," I told her. "You shouldn't be sorry."

"But I don't know you, not on a personal level. I know you know every little thing about Hinami and I, but no one knows the real you."

"You do know the real me."

"No, I don't."

I didn't reply to that. Instead I went back to washing Hinami, feeling her muscles relax the more she stayed in the water. All the while, Touka continued.

"I know you kill people, whether human or ghoul, and you are not affiliated with any organization, no matter if there are affiliates within them. But that's not the real you, and I want to know who the real Yoshie Ichinose is behind what you show the world."

My bangs covered my eyes as I glared at Touka. "You do realize what you're saying, right?"

Touka looked at me evenly. "I do."

I realized another bitter chuckle. "You always were a magnet for trouble, Touka Kirishima."

Touka smiled bitterly. "I am a ghoul after all, it's only natural that I am."

Then she smiled. "But I truly think that you're not our enemy, otherwise you wouldn't have agreed to train Hinami, or even help her relax afterwards, if you were completely selfish."

I pursed my lips. "I said that I'm doing this for personal gain Kirishima," I reminded her. "Nothing more, nothing less. After all, it would be such a shame if someone with great potential had to die early, and I see great potential in this girl. I'm not doing this out of kindness."

"Then why are you bathing her?"

I didn't respond, but to my relief Touka didn't push, and for the rest of the time we were in the bathroom we stayed silent.

But the silence was comfortable, and I found myself smiling a little.

It truly didn't matter if I knew what would happen. I've always wanted to hear those words, or at least some form of them.

This was...nice.


	15. Control

"Ah, there you are Yoshie, I was wondering where you disappeared to."

I grumbled as soon as I heard that voice, suddenly wishing that someone would shoot him, or, better yet, that I had my own quinque gun with me.

I turned away from the piano I was playing to face the bastard, Furuta Nimura, better known as Kichimura Washuu, an unamused look in my eye as I watched him approach me. I stood up so the person who would play the piano after me could sit, and I walked to the bar counter, planning on ordering a drink.

I was at the bar where Uta would meet with the Clowns, and as I expected, Itori was behind the counter, wiping wine glasses and waiting to hear my order. Uta had personally invited me to the bar because a party was going on, and thought that it would be good for me to interact instead of working on my homework or doing my math like I wanted. I didn't want to attend, don't get me wrong, but there was something that I needed to do and the pay for me to play the piano was good, so I agreed just to get it over with.

But I have to admit, this party was nice, which was surprising considering the parties nowadays.

Furuta followed me, and I knew he still had that goddamn smirk on his face all the while. As soon as I got to the bar, I voiced my order.

"Just water please."

"You sure?" Itori asked, casting a knowing glance my way. Thanks to Uta, Itori also knew of my identity, and kept it a secret, finding it fun that she was one of the people who knew the identity of the Silent Phantom. I'm not worried about her blurting it out to anyone, mostly for the last reason and the fact that she's afraid of me.

I nodded. "Yes."

"Coming right up then." While Itori went to grab a water bottle for me, I heard the seat next to me being occupied. I didn't look Furuta's way when he spoke up.

"You are a very rude girl, aren't you?" he asked.

I said nothing.

"Hmph, well it's not like it matters to me either way. But I never expected to find you here of all places. Don't autistic people hate parties?" His voice was condescending, and I was suddenly reminded of  _her_.

I kept my cool. "And are you always this idiotic?"

I wasn't looking at him, but I knew his smirk was gone. "Do you know who you're dealing with little girl?" he asked.

"A cocksucker?" I asked.

Furuta's eyebrow twitched, irked by my response. "No, I mean--."

I looked up at this point. "I know what you fucking meant," I hissed. "You're thinking that just because you hail from the Washuu clan and are a member of the CCG that you can intimidate me into doing whatever you want. From the way I'm seeing things, it's clear that it is  _you_ who doesn't know who he's dealing with."

Furuta didn't respond, and it's at this point that Itori returned with a water bottle, which she placed in front of me. She wasn't smiling anymore, telling me once more that she knew what was happening. She looked back to me.

"Can I get you anything else?"

"I'm good for now," I told her, not looking her way.

Itori nodded and went to attend to another customer away from us, leaving me to speak with the idiot in peace, somewhat.

I then moved to take my water bottle, but before I could even touch it, Furuta snatched it away from me, holding it where I couldn't reach. I didn't make a move though, instead I raised an eyebrow at his childish prank. Clearly deflated that he didn't get the reaction he wanted from me, he handed the water bottle back, allowing me to take a sip.

It's amazing how thirst can make anything taste so good, especially water.

"I never thought you would be hiding as a piano player all this time," Furuta remarked, drawing my attention back to him.

"And?" I asked.

Furuta was smiling now. "I'd say I'm impressed that you managed to hide this long," he continued smugly. "But now, it seems that your luck has run out what that little stunt you pulled those months ago."

I yawned in boredom. "And I take it you're trying to scare me?"

Furuta didn't respond. Instead he got up and held out his hand. I raised an eyebrow.

"Shall we dance, my lady?"

I eyed him a moment, but I thought "Fuck it" and took his outstretched hand, glad that I managed to put on transparent skin gloves for this, and thus allowing him to lead me to the dance floor. Another bonus is that I had my earplugs in, so the music wasn't bothering me too much. Furuta continued to take me to the middle of the floor, where there were the least dancing bodies. I refused to admit how grateful I was, for that's what he's looking for.

He continued to smile at me. "Show me how well you can dance."

I said nothing, and while keeping a hold on my hand, he made me move myself into positions I never went to whenever I had a dance partner (though I've never had one). He began to twirl me and make me fall to the ground, catching me in time. I made sure to pose dramatically for him, and forced myself to not pay attention to the people who were now watching us.

All the while, Furuta was smiling.

"A pianist  _and_  a wonderful dancer," he mused. "I wonder what other tricks you have up your sleeve."

"Am I supposed to be impressed?" I asked, allowing him to spin me around once more before turning me to face him.

"I don't know," replied my dance partner. "You tell me."

"I have nothing to tell you," I announced with a deadpan, and Furuta took that time to dip me once again.

"Oh, but you do." I raised an eyebrow when my partner righted me up again. "You can tell me what you think you're doing."

I scoffed. "And what could you possibly want to know about me?"

We spun around once more.

"You revealed your identity to the CCG, you killed many of our own, and you've threatened my father into keeping his mouth shut, something he would never do unless his life and dignity are on the line," Furuta clarified. "Not only that, but Investigators Amon and Mado have wounds on them that looked made to kill, but didn't, and from the way they were shaking in their boots, I know you were involved."

I stepped away from him, having enough of our dancing, and I ignored everyone else as I walked back to the bar counter, taking a swig of my water bottle. Furuta was not far behind me, and he grabbed the cup that Itori had out for him and took a swig from it. While Furuta did this, Itori made sure to make herself look nonchalant as she looked at me, a smile on her face.

"Never thought you danced girl," she commented.

"I don't do it much," I admitted. "I only do it when my job requires it."

"Oh?" Itori sounded interested, and I knew she was. "I never knew that! Why didn't you say anything?"

"Didn't think it was important."

"Hmm," Itori thought over something before she leaned over the counter. "Well, you wanna hear a secret?" she asked suggestively.

I shrugged, playing along. "I'm all ears." I leaned in so her lips were close to touching my ear, and I was glad when we both avoided that.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Itori whispered very quietly. "I gave him the right one, but are you sure it will work?"

I smiled like Itori just told some funny joke and leaned into her ear. "Don't worry, I know what I'm doing."

Itori made sure to laugh as she pulled away, and I said, "There's no way that happened."

"I'm not kidding," Itori replied, smiling widely. "I can guarantee it really happened."

Furuta, who was frowning, was suddenly next to me again. "Now you're no fun," he commented, sitting down. "You didn't have to ditch me on the dance floor you know."

"I was thirsty," I deadpanned.

"Maybe, but you could've just said something." Furuta then shook his head, grabbing at my water again. "Well, I suppose it shouldn't have mattered, considering you are fucked up in the head."

Itori hissed in surprise, and she looked at Furuta with shock and disbelief. Furuta ignored her however as he smiled condescendingly at me, taking sip after sip of my water, expecting me to react with anger.

I was angry, don't get me wrong, but not enough to make me lose my cool. "If this is your way of provoking me to fight you and expose myself ghoul, it won't work."

Furuta frowned again. "What makes you think that?"

"Isn't it obvious?" I asked. "Do you really think I don't know what you're like Kichimura Washuu, or have you forgotten who you're dealing with? You're not as smart as you proclaim yourself to be if that's the case."

"Yoshie..." Itori warned, but I held up a hand, and she quickly backed off, especially after seeing the eerie grin on my face, and I pressed a button on a small remote I kept hidden in my sleeve.

And I knew Furuta was expecting a fight when I said, "After all, if you were indeed as smart as you say you are, you would've seen the trap I set up for you."

Furuta looked bewildered, and it only took a few seconds for the realization to set in, but it was already too late. His entire body twitched violently, but it wasn't enough for the people around us to notice, which made me smile in triumph. Then I pressed another button, and his body moved so that he was standing up straight, portraying no sign that something was wrong. Itori stared in astonishment, not expecting my plan to work. I grinned in return.

Earlier, I told Itori to not serve the ghoul drink she normally makes for customers to anyone other than Furuta, and I even told Uta to avoid drinking it. Of course, Uta looked at me in confusion (or what I believe was confusion), but he didn't question me. He knew what I was planning, and didn't want to get in my way, for he didn't trust Furuta either.

Realizing that he had no control over his body anymore, Furuta glared at me.

"What did you do to me?" he hissed.

"Shouldn't you already know?" I asked. "You know the flaws in being a half-ghoul, especially an artificial one."

"What did you do to me?!" he demanded again.

"Simple," I replied. "The drink you consumed before you came to talk to me was full of little microscopic beads made with a new quinque I acquired, as well as the blood of Nashiro Yasuhisa. Turns out the blood of another artificial one-eyed ghoul contains many wonders, and it's through one of those wonders that I needed for my new project, which happens to be what you consumed eight minutes ago."

"Y-You...!" Furuta couldn't finish, but the strain of trying to regain control of his body was not working for him.

So pathetic.

"Knowing your pride and arrogance, I planted the micro-beads into your drink. And from that, you just allowed me full access to your body for the rest of your days. Quite a foolish way to go, isn't it?"

Furuta growled hatefully.

"Oh don't worry, I'm not planning on letting you live as my puppet," I reassured. "I'll let you keep your pathetic freedom, but I'd remember these couple warnings if you wish to keep your miserable life Washuu. Your body is now mine to use in whatever way I wish, which means I can use it for battle and other purposes, and that includes setting off the explosives inside the beads if you try to remove them or you die in some other pathetic way."

"Damn...you..." growled Furuta.

"That's too bad, because you won't be the one who signs my fate after I die," I commented, pressing another button that caused Futura to turn. "Now, you suggest you leave, you've overstayed your welcome here."

I then had him move out the door and away from the building, and until he was a good distance away I released him, knowing full well what he was planning.

I snorted. And he thought he was smart.

"What happened there?" I turned to face Uta, who was looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

I shrugged. "Nothing you need to concern yourself with," I replied. "Is there a reason you're over here?"

Uta shrugged. "Just wondering if you wanted to dance with me," he answered. "You are up for it, right?"

I shrugged. "As long as this doesn't involve you trying to take me to your bed like you tried to do the last time, why not. Lead the way No Face."

This man...he truly was a good dancer, easily making me swerve and trust him to catch me every time I performed a dip.

How dreamy...not.


	16. Crimes of a Child

I never doubted the cruelty of children, for I both experienced it firsthand as a child and saw it being inflicted upon others. After all, I've learned a long time ago that people have a hard time accepting change, especially when they are young.

I was at work again, playing a melodramatic song on the piano, and it was just minutes after I witnessed something that made me feel pity, something I haven't felt in a long time. While I was heading to work, I heard the screams of a child, as well as the sadistic laughter of another. Looking towards the playground, I saw a young boy, who was named Tenma Onisume, and he was being slapped and kicked at by another boy, a brat named Suzume Yuuri.

I suddenly remembered when I was a child, and I had been roughly brought to the side by Ami and her goons, all of whom wasted no time in ripping at my hair, scratching at my face, and laughing at my torment as I tried in vain to defend myself. Their words echo in my ears even to this day.

_"Freak!"_

_"Weirdo!"_

_"Why were you even born?!"_

_"You belong in an asylum!"_

_"Retard!"_

_"You should go kill yourself!"_

Suddenly I wished I took my time in killing Ami, making her suffer what she put me through all those years, but I suppose Minami's pathetic demise will have to do. Still, that was only a half extent of what she did to me.

And besides, my other bullies are no longer a problem to me, and that was enough to make me feel happy. After all, I made sure of that myself, causing me to grin.

Then I felt that familiar anger rising as I watched this demon stuck in a child's body was taking sadistic pleasure in another child's suffering.

Suzume laughed at Tenma. "Look at you, you're pathetic! It's really confusing on why you're still here! Maybe you should just kill yourself, would save everyone the trouble!"

Tenma whimpered. "P-Please," he begged. "Just stop. Just leave me alone."

Suzume kicked Tenma harder, causing him to scream out in pain. "What was that trash? I couldn't hear you. You say you want me to leave you alone, to stop you say? Ha! Why should I? It's not like it's going to stop anything!"

"Stop..." repeated Tenma, his voice lower than before. I narrowed my eyes, for I could tell what was going to happen next.

And I felt excited.

Suzume scoffed again, his grin still on his face. "Huh? What was that trash?"

"Stop it."

"A little louder trash. I can't hear you."

A long time ago, I learned that people's minds are similar to rubber bands, for they can only bend so far until they break, impossible to revert back to their old selves once the damage has been done.

And that was exactly what I was seeing in Tenma Onisume at this time.

"I...said..."

"Huh?!"

Tenma pounced on Suzume, his face contorted with murderous rage, and with a cry of surprise, Suzume fell to the ground, unable to react fast enough when the first punch came onto his face.

"STOP IT!!"

With more shouts of rage, Tenma continued to punch Suzume's face, breaking his nose, busting open his mouth, and cracking his skull open in the process. Blood was flying onto his face, but I knew he didn't care. I stood there, out of sight and pleased at this sight.

It was just as well, for I knew Suzume Yuuri would become a psychopath who would go on to rape little girls and boys, as well as others who appeared weak and vulnerable. Not only that, but he would also kill those very victims once he was finished satisfying himself with them, and he would be determined to get the Silent Phantom to submit to him once he found out her identity.

Tch, yeah right.

But, either way, Tenma was doing me a favor.

Soon, Tenma's rage calmed, and he looked down at Suzume, his eyes filled with horror at what he had just done. Covered in blood and shaking, he immediately got off of the corpse and backed away.

"W-Wha--" he wheezed. "What have I...?" He looked down at his hands, seeing the blood staining his clothes and skin. Then his hair covered his eyes, and although from here it looked like he was about to burst out crying, instead he started to laugh.

The playground was deserted at this time, so no one witnessed this behavior, and which benefited Tenma as he continued to laugh maniacally, tears falling down his cheeks as he continued to laugh.

"I did it!" he cheered, voice breaking. "I did it! I finally killed him! It's over now! It's over...all...over..."

He began to sob softly, slowly getting to his knees and placing both hands over his eyes, regardless of the blood. I watched as he cried and cried, horrified at what he did but at the same time glad that Suzume, his lifelong tormentor, was finally gone. He cried until he had no more tears left to cry and until he fell numb.

I frowned. That poor, stupid child.

At that, I finally walked over to him.

Hearing my footsteps, Tenma glanced up, but wasn't surprised or scared at the thought of being caught by an adult at the moment. I didn't look at the corpse, or the blood everywhere, and just stared back at him, expressing nothing.

We said nothing for multiple moments, and finally Tenma spoke.

"Are you going to get me in trouble?" he asked. When I didn't reply, he went on. "That's fine. I don't regret what I've done, and I'm glad he's dead. He won't hurt me anymore, or call me those mean names anymore. His friends are more than likely going to split up now that their leader is gone."

I remained silent, and I knew that this angered Tenma.

"Go ahead!" he hissed, glaring up at me. "Tell on me, turn me into the police! I don't care anymore."

But I didn't move.

"What are you waiting for?!" demanded the child. "Do it!"

"And why should I child?" I finally asked.

"Because I killed someone!" shouted Tenma. "What else?"

I finally took a close look at the corpse of Suzume, and I felt nothing except satisfaction at seeing his mutilated and bloody body. I looked back at Tenma.

"I'm not going to turn you in child," I said.

"Why not?!" demanded Tenma. "I deserve it!"

"Do you really?" I asked. "Do you think you deserved to be treated like you were nothing more but an object? Like you didn't matter? You think you deserved all that?"

Tenma fell silent.

"Get out of here child," I ordered, "and make sure you hide the body in the water and clean yourself up. If you do that, no one will know the fate of Suzume Yuuri, and no one will know that you were responsible for his disappearance."

Tenma stared at me with wide eyes. "W-What are you--"

"Follow my instructions child," I interrupted. "Suzume Yuuri didn't deserve to live, and his actions proved that. You can attest to that. Now, unless you truly wish to be seen as the killer of Suzume Yuuri, follow my instructions and make sure you follow them to the teeth. It would be a shame if you had to lose so much more at your age."

I walked over to him and placed a hand on his head, running my hands through it. "Don't turn out like I did Tenma Onisume, for no happy ending will await you if you decide to go down the path you are thinking of."

Tenma eyed me with shock and confusion, but I didn't stay long enough to answer any of his unvoiced questions. He didn't chase me, but I knew that he would follow my instructions to the detail, and would seek me out in the future to get answers to his questions.

I found myself looking forward to it.

"What are you planning?" a voice asked behind me. I stopped, irritated that he had to come now of all times.

"I'm not sure what you mean," I said.

"Why did you help that boy?" asked Kaneki. "Are you trying to gain something from him?"

"No," I answered. "Not this time."

Kaneki was silent a moment. "I find that very hard to believe."

"Then go ahead. Find it very hard to believe, your opinion does not matter to me at this time."

"Then answer me this; what are you hoping to gain by covering that boy's crime?"

"Because if I don't, he will end up like I have, only worse."

Kaneki went silent, and I didn't have to look at him to know that he was staring at me with bewilderment.

I would've been amused had I been in the mood for it.

"You know that feeling well, do you not?" I asked. "The feeling of being told you don't matter, that your very existence is a mistake, or that you'll never be able to fit in to your society because of your different tastes or disability. That boy never had anyone to help him through the bullying, not like you have Kaneki, so I don't expect you to understand completely. After all, you don't understand what that's like, but I know that at the same time, you're glad you don't."

Kaneki said nothing.

"Either way, that boy will go off that path and live a much better life from now on. But this will not be the last time we meet, I know that much, and I look forward to it."

When Kaneki still didn't reply, I began to walk off, throwing off my hood in the process.

"Good day to you Kaneki Ken." He didn't follow me as I walked away to my work, and I was glad he didn't.

I had a frown on my face the rest of the way, and I couldn't find a reason to smile for the people who came to listen to my piano songs. They didn't really mind however, as they enjoyed by songs despite their depressing mood.

And for the first time in a long time, I felt pity for someone, true pity.

But it's nothing more than pity. It will pass.


	17. His Use

Hideyoshi Nagachika...

What have you...done...?

I stared down at the body in front of me, and although I knew this was what I would find, I was still stunned. There was blood on the floor, on the walls, and even on him, and even though it stopped, I knew he was still in danger of dying if I didn't do something.

I grit my teeth. God damn you Kaneki for making me do this.

I kneeled beside the body, ignoring the blood staining my legs, and took out a medical kit. I needed to be careful, otherwise I could make things worse, and I was not a doctor, despite the numbers telling me what I should do, so this was going to be difficult.

But right now I needed to stay calm for this.

As carefully as I could, I got the body on a stretcher and took him out of the building, where I had one of my quinque stabilizers work on disinfecting the wounds. It was really amazing what a kagune could do for humans when needed. Soon, I had him strapped on my back as I rushed to the nearest hospital, staying out of sight all the while.

Soon, I arrived to the building, and I was quick to place Hide on the ground before I ran from sight, just in time for the nurses to spot him and rush him into emergency surgery.

All the while, I waited until they were done.

~~~

"How can I help you Miss?" was the first thing the nurse asked as soon as I walked to the front desk. I was out of my uniform and mask at this point, wearing a big sweater, a skirt, baggy socks, slip-on shoes, and carrying my college books. The nurse looked kind, but I knew she was tired and wanted her shift to be over after all the shit that happened today.

I made sure to twiddle with my books and look worried as I looked at her. "D-Did anyone come into emergency a few hours ago?" I asked.

The nurse stared at me. "Yes, a college boy. We don't know his name though. Are you a friend of his?"

"I'm a classmate," I said. "Is he alright?"

The nurse shrugged. "I don't know hun. He was in pretty bad shape when he came in. The lower half of his face had been scraped off and he was losing a lot of blood. The doctors are still working on him, but I doubt that he will make it."

I made sure to flinch. "W-What happened for him to be like that?" I asked fearfully.

"I'm not sure hun, though if I were to guess, a goddamn ghoul attacked him and left him to die like this. Then he was just dropped off here, and we didn't see anyone when we saw him outside here."

I made myself start shaking. "That's horrible...well, is it alright if I go read to Mr. Nagachika?"

"I'm afraid I can't do that hun. That would distract the doctors, and again I doubt that he's going to make it through the night."

"Mr. Nagachika is strong," I said firmly, knowing this to be true. "He won't die so easily."

"Humans are fragile beings dear, you should know that."

"I know, but he's not going to die. Not today."

I placed an expression of pure conviction on my face as I stared at the nurse, who was staring at me suspiciously. I knew that she was one of the people who knew of the Silent Phantom and was deeply afraid of her, but I didn't give enough away. In fact, she didn't even know that I was autistic, which would've surely given me away, and then I would have to kill her.

I really hate loud-mouths.

"That's why I wish to stay here until he does recover."

The nurse stared at me in bewilderment before she stood up. "I'm afraid you're going to have to leave Miss. Even the doctors say that it's unlikely that he will survive this."

I glared at her. "I'm not going anywhere. Besides, which doctor said that?"

She was bluffing, this I knew, and from the way I heard her fists clenching, this wasn't the response she wanted to hear.

"Miss, you're going to have to leave or I'm calling security."

"Over what?" I asked. "All I want is to make sure my classmate is alright, that's all."

The nurse grit her teeth, and she proceeded to reach for her phone when a voice interrupted her.

"Let her through."

I looked over the nurse's shoulder, seeing the last man I wanted to see at this time. His brown eyes greeted me first, as well as his wrinkled face and white hair. He smiled at me before looking to the nurse, who was staring at him in astonishment.

"D-Doctor Kanou, what are you--"

"Let her through Nanami," Kanou interrupted. "There's nothing wrong with someone wanting to make sure their classmate is alright."

"But--"

"Don't question me Nanami." Kanou's voice took on a threatening vibe when he said this. "I'm not in the mood for your stress."

I looked to the nurse, watching as she began to stutter in embarrassment. Clearly she thought that her stress was hidden, only to be called out on it. I also knew that she admired the old bastard, so the fact that he was glaring at her wounded her self-esteem.

It was a disgusting sight.

Finally she slumped in defeat and looked at me. "Forgive me."

I nodded. "It's fine."

_Be lucky that I'm not in the mood to deal with you bitch._

After that, I allowed the bastard to take me away from the front desk and down the hall where Hide was still in operation. None of us said a word, though I was expecting the old cunt to smirk down at me and start talking about my sudden fondness for the boy in the emergency room.

And he did exactly the first thing.

However, just when he was about to open his mouth, I beat him to it.

"I didn't need your help."

Taken off guard by the fact that I interrupted him, Kanou took a few moments to recover.

"Nanami would've called security on you if I hadn't stepped in."

"She wouldn't have," I said.

"Oh?"

"After all, she wouldn't be able to if she's dead." I continued walking forward, with Kanou trailing after me, almost like a lost puppy. I shivered in disgust at the thought, this was no puppy I wanted to take home with me.

"Why are you really here, hm?" Kanou asked next, the intrigue in his voice obvious. "Don't tell me you actually came here out of concern for the boy."

I snorted in amusement. "What makes you think I actually give a damn about this boy?"

"You are asking to see him."

"Because he has a use for me alive rather than dead."

That shut him up, for now at least. It was true though, Hideyoshi Nagachika still had a use to me alive rather than dead, and I'd rather not have to participate in a future where so many things will go wrong if he was not present, especially for me.

He already has too much information about me, and I knew that once he was gone and those files were discovered, everyone will know my secret identity and hunt me down, which would create a multitude of problems for me. The cry for my blood will increase, no matter how much blood I myself spilled, and it would hinder my plans of staying alive for as long as I can.

Which meant I needed Hideyoshi alive and those files destroyed if I was going to keep myself safe.

Kanou spoke once more.

"It's interesting. The boy in there is the best friend of a boy I treated here. I wonder if he knows if his best friend is a ghoul?"

I said nothing, nor did I express anything.

"Well, that can change." He moved to the emergency room, where the doctors were finishing up with their patient, but before Kanou could take a step past me, I snapped out my hand, my fingernails dangerously close to a vein in his throat. He froze, staring at my outstretched hand with wide eyes.

Meanwhile, my eyes were wide, my pupils lifeless with threat, and my body posture screaming for the death of this cunt.

"You shouldn't worry about things that are not your concern," I said slowly and darkly. "After all, sometimes words are not needed. I thought you would've learned that by now." I snorted. "And they say you are older than me."

Kanou kept still and his eyes on me. "Are you protecting this boy little girl?"

I smiled mockingly. "Protecting him? Why would you think I would protect someone who cannot even protect himself?"

"You never would do this for anyone, I know this." By now that disgusting smile was back on his face. "Are you trying to get this boy to trust you for your own gain?"

"Perhaps," I said, still glaring at him and my fingernails positioned at his neck. "But for you, I can't say the same."

"They will instantly suspect you," Kanou countered smugly. "After all, you would be the last person I was seen with, and your DNA will be found."

I smirked again, so big that it made Kanou frown once more.

"Who said I was going to kill you today?" I asked, slashing my fingers away, and inwardly I was glad that I hadn't had to touch him in that way. "I don't remember saying anything of that nature."

"What do you mean?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Is your old age catching up to you old man?" I asked. "Hm, I'm not surprised. Age has made you more and more stupid as the years came and went after all."

Kanou's frown deepened with irritation. "You need to learn how to speak to your betters prop--"

"Betters?" I questioned. "What betters? You think that because you are older than me that you can go do whatever you want around me, such as molesting my young body for your pleasure? My my, you sure have a fucked up view on what betters are."

Kanou flinched in disgust, and I inwardly smirked at this. Well then, what a pleasant sight.

"However, you are right about one thing Akihiro Kanou," I continued, my eyes still wide and unblinking. "I will be the one to kill you, but not now. You still have a use to me, but as soon as you've outlived your usefulness, I will destroy you. Do you understand?"

Kanou didn't answer.

My eyes got wider to the point that blood vessels were starting to pop. "Do. You. Understand. Akihiro Kanou?"

Threatened, Kanou quickly answered. "Yes, I understand."

I relaxed my expression, blinking my eyes at the irritation. "Good."

The doors to the emergency room opened, and a doctor came out. "The boy is going to be fine," he said breathlessly. "I can't believe it, this truly is a miracle!"

I smiled at this. I was right, oh what I wouldn't give to see the expression on that bitch nurse's face when she hears of this.

I put on my best shy and concerned look and said, "Is it alright if I see him?"

The doctor looked at me in astonishment before looking at Kanou. The older doctor placed his kind smile back on his face before responding.

"She's a friend of his."

What?

Understanding flashed across the man's face, and he nodded. "You can in a little bit my dear, but first we need to move him."

I smiled and nodded. "I can wait."

"Thank you."

As he walked away, I felt Kanou's eyes on me, but I no longer acknowledged him as I waited there for the doctors and nurses to bring Hideyoshi out.

And when he wakes up, he has some explaining to do.


	18. Best Friends

I stared at him, his entire face covered up with bandages that showed no blood. His eyes and hair were free, as well as his nose, but other than that he looked like a half-mummified corpse.

It really is amazing how still unconscious people can be.

But it didn't matter.

It had been days since Hideyoshi was taken out of the emergency room, and I would always make sure to come whenever my schedule allowed it to read to him and tell him what we had for homework at classes. Of course, I knew he couldn't hear me, but it didn't stop me.

It also helped me look as normal as possible whenever the nurses or doctors would come in to check on him.

As I was reading, I waited for the last few seconds to pass before I heard shuffling and a very weak groan. Looking up, I watched as Hideyoshi struggled to open his eyes, the lights not helping matters. The heart monitor was also driving him insane, which I couldn't blame him for. That thing was very irritating to listen to.

I looked over him. "Are you awake Hideyoshi?"

Hideyoshi paused and began to work even harder to open his eyes, this time managing to keep them open. He looked right at me, neither surprised or afraid that I was there.

I handed him a pen and notebook.

"Your voice box isn't going to work anymore, so you're going to have to use this whenever you're talking to people," I said, placing the items next to his hand. He eyed them a moment before gingerly picking them up.

He then was asking a question in his mind, which I picked up.

"You're at the hospital Mr. Nagachika, and before you ask how you got here, I brought you here."

His eyes widened, before he seemed to start laughing in his head for doubting me. Smart boy.

"However, that was a stupid move you pulled back there, giving yourself to Kaneki. You managed to survive through luck, but a next time will not guarantee so."

Hideyoshi deadpanned at me, which I returned.

"Do you remember the files you have of me?" I asked. "What do you think would happen if something were to happen to you and those files were discovered?"

Hideyoshi's eyes widened, and I could tell that he was mentally slapping himself for forgetting such crucial information. He then looked at me and wrote something on the notepad before presenting it to me.

_Then why did you save me?_

"You should know the answer to that question," I said.

He didn't respond for many moments, though I wasn't expecting him to after all that happened. I allowed this silence to continue for a few more moments before I spoke up once more.

"Not only that, but do you understand the impact your death will have on your friend?" I asked. "The fact that he may have killed you in his crazed hunger has already damaged him as it is, but knowing that you actually died will create a monster, one that I do not want to deal with."

Hideyoshi wrote something on his notepad again.  _Aw, are you worried about me?_

"No, I'm just pointing out your usefulness." I managed to say this evenly thank god, I wasn't going to hear the end of it (or see in this case) if he saw.

Hideyoshi seemed to playfully pout at me.  _You really need to relax Yoshie, it'll be good for you!_

I gave him an unimpressed look. "Nice try," I said. "That's not going to work."

Hideyoshi mentally pouted once again, and it was silent for a few more minutes before I once again broke it.

"You would go that far for your friend Hideyoshi Nagachika?" I asked, causing the bedridden boy to look at me in bewilderment. "You're the biggest fool in the world for doing that when you knew full well you could've died."

Hideyoshi's gaze softened, and he held up his notebook again.  _Haven't I told you? It's because he's my best friend._

I said nothing.

_That's what best friends do for each other. They don't leave the other behind because something bad happened to them; they stick together through thick and thin, support each other, and pick each other back up when the other falls down. That's what makes us so strong; human or ghoul, it doesn't matter._

I continued to say nothing.

_Of course, I know you will never truly understand that, would you Yoshie? You've never had a friend, not even one, so you would never understand what it's like, no matter what the numbers tell you._

I clenched my teeth.

_After all, why do you think I let you lean on me like that back then? I knew you wanted a friend, someone who wants to understand you because they want to, not because they're being forced to do it._

"What are you trying to say?" I asked.

 _Isn't it obvious?_ Hideyoshi asked, his eyes shining.  _We're friends, aren't we?_

My eyes widened, and although the numbers said this would happen, I felt taken aback by those words. My hair covered my face, and I was unable to respond.

But Hideyoshi kept smiling with his eyes.  _I may not have known you very long Yoshie Ichinose, but I know enough to know that you want someone to understand you, truly understand you, and it doesn't matter who they have to be. Haven't I made that clear to you that day at the cafe?_

I didn't respond, and my hair continued to hide my face and the turmoil that was painted on it. I knew he was right, he was almost always right, and it hurt. He continued to stare at me patiently, which made things worse in my opinion.

So I reached over and pressed the call button to announce to the doctors and nurses that Hideyoshi was awake.

"It's not going to matter in the end," I said. "Now, pretend you just woke up. I really don't want to have to explain to these people why I delayed announcing that you're awake for so long."

Understanding, Hideyoshi pretended to have just woken up, especially when doctors and nurses filed in, while I plastered a relieved and happy expression on my face, which had been a chore in itself.

Suddenly getting out of that building never felt so nice, even though Hide's words continued to echo through my mind.

I must admit Hideyoshi Nagachika, you have a way with words.


	19. Tribulation of the White Reaper

I stared at him, the man that ghouls and humans alike feared and respected. I watched as he pulled his quinque from the eye of the ghoul under him, a ghoul I knew very well, and who had been foolish enough to take this man on with the intent to win.

You stupid boy. Your lust for power is going to be your downfall sooner rather than later.

Oh well, he wasn't dead anyway, and my focus was completely on the man in front of me, who stared back at me with emotionless yet alert eyes. Although I was in my mask and battle gear, he instantly knew of the girl underneath the mask.

The room had seen better days with the amount of blood, gore, slash marks, and cracks present, and I actually was wincing in disgust at the fact that my heeled boots were in a pool of blood, but forced myself to ignore it. My boots were thankfully made of leather, which would make the blood easy to wash off. As for why I was there, there was again something I needed while he was here, something that would assist me greatly.

We said nothing for many moments, but he was now holding his bloody and broken quinque, the sounds of the blood hitting the floor the only sound. It truly is amazing how silence can make even the simplest and quiet things the loudest sounds.

It was a sound I was accustomed to.

Finally, he spoke.

"Are you here to save this ghoul?"

I looked down at the incapacitated body, which lay motionless on the floor in a sprawled position, his eyes gone and replaced with bloody voids for the time being. His mouth was partly open, and I knew that he would be a whole new person when he finally awoke.

The perfect chance for me.

I looked back up at the White Reaper. "In a way," I answered. "However, I'm not."

The furrowing of his eyebrows was all the expression he gave me.

"Then why are you here?"

"You know of what you have done Arima Kishou, and it's taking place right before you," I said. "This boy is destined for so much, and you just made him take the next step. You're making sure that he walks down the path of thorns so he can surpass and even kill you. What a pitiful, yet admirable way to go, investigator."

Arima had thrown away the quinque at this point. "I have no desire to fight you Silent Phantom," he said blankly. "I have nothing to defend myself with."

I smirked and held up my own quinque swords. "Do you always need something else as a weapon when you can always use your body?"

"You're making a big mistake."

"Maybe," I said. "But I want to see how far my trainer has come after all these years."

I put away my quinque swords, and as I moved to drop them, Arima spoke up.

"I don't have time for this Yoshie. This boy could be useful to the CCG's cause now that his brain has been damaged."

"Oh?" I scoffed. "Don't you mean you and Eto's cause? You're just that desperate aren't you Arima? I don't know if I should pity you or find you amusing, but either way, it's not going to matter here."

"Tell me what you want."

Got you.

"You have something I want Arima Kishou, and it's not just this boy right here. Kaneki Ken still has a use to me alive, and that will continue years from now. I'd like to keep an eye on him while he's in your care."

Arima said nothing, and I looked down at Kaneki.

"Foolish boy still has so much to learn about his abilities, and although I would train him myself, I don't wish to train a little boy who can't accept the cruelty of the world of ghouls. But you, you can teach him all he needs to know, enough to understand and soon become the king you so want."

"And what are you hoping for in return?"

I smiled. "I want you and your dogs to stay out of my business. I may have revealed my identity to you, but sadly, I'm not going to the one who kills the majority of you, yourself included."

Arima's brows furrowed once more.

"However, if you can't control your own dogs White Reaper, I will gladly annihilate every man, woman, and child that works in that building and is related to, and leave you alive. After all, you may desire death, but I know what will break you. Don't forget that."

I then threw one of my quinque swords to Arima, which he caught easily. "Now, how about we have a good fight, just like old times?" I asked. "I want to see how far you will go to get yourself and Kaneki Ken out of this building."

Arima unsheathed the blade and pointed it at me. "You cannot stop me Yoshie. I do not care that you're the Silent Phantom, I will not allow you to kill me or this boy now. Not today."

I grinned. "Perfect," I said, drawing my blade. "Then show me."

We then charged, our blades clashing and creating an earthquake throughout the building, almost causing it to collapse upon itself.

And as our blades continued to clash, with us dodging and blocking various attacks easily, I found myself grinning all the more.

This is perfect.

Absolutely perfect.

I cannot wait to see what you can do now.

~~~

The building now looked like it was barely hanging on, which made me smile. Arima Kishou was fighting very well, just as the numbers said, and I was able to keep up with him in strength, speed, and agility, enough to actually make the both of us sweat.

Our blades clashed over and over, and sometimes Arima would force me a good way away from him, causing me to go off balance, but I would easily regain my balance and gracefully continue fighting him either from afar or close up. Sometimes he would chase after me, slashing at me to which I would quickly dodge.

Eventually I managed to get past his defenses and slash his arm, my sword tasting the blood that spilled through. Good, it was enough as I wiped the blood on a cloth before putting it back where I got it.

But in the end, I allowed Arima to defeat me.

I learned all I needed to know.

I lay there on the ground, smiling slightly, and just as he was about to land the killing blow to me, I immediately jumped up, blades shooting out of my heels, and kicked away the sword before I lounged on the window, smiling down at the White Reaper, even though I knew he couldn't see it.

"Congratulations Arima Kishou," I said. "You won. Now, I will be seeing you and Sasaki Haise very soon."

I knew Arima was taken off guard by what I said, but I didn't give him time to question me, for I jumped out the window and allowed myself to fall, my remaining sword being used to slow down my progress as it dragged against the building, shattering the windows and dislocating the bricks and cement.

Eventually I jumped off and landed safely on the ground, rolling in order to take the impact off my feet before recovering myself. Looking towards the building, I knew that Arima wouldn't think to look for me. He just wasn't that kind of man.

So, smiling still, I walked away, not worried about the loss of my other sword. He'll keep that as a remembrance to my message, and I know that he will never use it.

Huh, for a feared ghoul investigator, he sure was a coward. Though, I will applaud him for not committing suicide long ago, that would be such a cowardly way to go out for the White Reaper.

Though I shouldn't hold my breath on that. He would still be a coward to the very end.

It was one of the reasons I refused to get close to him in the first place.

Now Sasaki Haise, let's see what you'll do now with the blade I have given you.


	20. Dancing Fingers

I sighed.

Work was over for today, being weeks after I left Kaneki with Arima, wiped of any memory, and I managed to obtain a handsome sum of money for my services, as well as a job offer to privately perform for a rich ghoul family when the patriarch saw my skills today. The pay for me to privately play for his family would be outstanding, and it was an offer I didn’t want to refuse, so I accepted.

And thankfully I didn’t have to explain my requirements whenever I was privately hired to play for someone, as the man did his research. But I knew what he really wanted, and I was ready for it.

Anyway, for some reason, years when I first started playing the piano, people were attracted towards my ability to play a song without looking at the keys or even the music sheets themselves. Once, I had a person come up to me and challenge me to play a song he liked for him, not expecting me to play it perfectly with no music sheet to follow.

I hated the attention I got, but it got me money. Still, that didn’t excuse this one fact; Papa should be the one getting this attention, not me. He could play the piano better than I ever could. He was more famous than me after all, and would be the one who was hired to privately play for people thanks to the skill of knowing every kind of song out there, being able to play every one without a music sheet, and not looking at the keys.

This was Papa’s job, this money should belong to Papa. Not me.

I hated that people thought that I was becoming my father’s daughter every second of every day, especially those Papa once worked for. I would never be like my papa, I would not have the passion he had whenever he played the piano, but it was one of the only things I had left of him.

The grand piano in my apartment, polished and kept clean every day, was played by him every day, his music keeping me calm after a bad day. It was up to me now to keep that going, now that he was no longer here because of that  _bitch_.

A tear slipped down my cheek, remembering the feeling of the keys when I touched them for the first time, back when I was a small girl.

~~~

_Papa’s playing again._

_The music that erupted from that majestic black creature was stunning, so fitting for a creature of such majesty. Papa’s fingers were dancing strangely on those white buttons, which would cause a certain sound to erupt from the creature. Blending together, the sounds sounded so sad, so hopeful, so mysterious, and so lovely._

_Clutching at my dress, I approached Papa, the muffs on my head keeping out the lovely sounds. I wanted to take them off, but didn’t dare to, for I was scared that the sounds would become angry with me for doing so. So I kept them on, further approaching Papa’s side._

_I then reached up a hand, so small compared to Papa’s big, strong, and stable hands, and pressed on the buttons._

_Three different sounds erupted from the creature, so out of place with the song Papa was playing, and I immediately hated it. It didn’t sound right, and suddenly I wished I stayed away, especially when Papa froze, then looked down at me, not moving to correct my mistake._

_I stood there, frozen, waiting to hear his scolding voice. After all, whenever I did something bad, the teachers would scold me, refuse to give me a chance to explain myself._

“What a stupid girl.”

“Why can’t you do anything right?”

“What is wrong with this girl?”

_I waited for Papa to scold me like they did, unable to move from where I was, but...the longer I looked, I saw that smile appear._

_I learned that it was a comforting smile._

_“Oh, Yoshie,” said Papa, turning so he was fully facing me. “Is something wrong?”_

_I was so confused, and I shook my head, unable to say a word. I couldn’t look at him in the eye, though I never needed to, and I looked more at the piano more than I did Papa._

_He kept smiling at me. “Oh, you’re curious about the piano, aren’t you?”_

_Still not saying a word, I nodded. Seeing my answer, Papa held out his arms, being careful to not touch me._

_I hesitated, but I slowly climbed onto his lap, placing my hands on his arms so his hands were not touching me. I always held his shirt sleeve whenever we were out walking in the city; it made me feel safe._

_Once I was on his lap, Papa slowly turned back to face the creature, placing his fingers back on the buttons. “This is called a “piano” honey bear,” he explained, his voice soft and gentle like always. “It’s an instrument that creates the music you were hearing.”_

_“...In...strument?” I questioned quietly and uncertainly. “Music?”_

_Papa nodded. “Yes,” he said. “It’s been around for many years Yoshie, before you or I were even born.”_

_I looked up at that, my eyes wide with wonder. “...Really?” I asked._

_“Yes, really.” He looked back at the buttons at this point. “Music is what keeps many people sane sweetie, whether they are creating the music or simply listening to it. It’s what’s kept many people going throughout the years, and continues to do so, with new music being invented every decade or so. There are so many possibilities, so many new ways to explore an old tradition of music.”_

_He gently ran his fingers through my long hair, which was held back by a dark blue ribbon tied on top of my head. Papa had helped tie it on, and he was always gentle with my head whenever he brushed my hair._

_I said that it was like water, a gentle feeling that never felt itchy or hurting. Papa said that I was describing the word “caress”._

_Caress. I like that word._

_“Do you want to learn sweetie?” Papa then asked._

_I looked up at him again. “...Learn?”_

_“Yes. Do you want to learn how to play the piano?”_

_I looked at the...piano, wondering. I then realized that there were two kinds of buttons on it, ranging from the bigger white ones, then the smaller black ones in the middle of most of them. Experimentally, I pressed my finger into the nearest one._

_A sound bounced back._

_With a squeak, I jumped back, hitting Papa in the chest. I clung to his sleeves, shaking a little, then I felt Papa’s chest shaking._

_My eyes were stinging, and I looked up at Papa. His laughter died down, but the smile, the one that calmed me instantly, remained._

_“Don’t be afraid sweetie,” he said gently, slowly ushering my hands back towards the buttons. “The keys are very sensitive, and depending on how hard you press them, you can play loudly, or softly. You pressed hard, which made the sound loud.”_

_Papa then positioned his hands over the buttons...or keys...again, allowing me to cling to him a little more. “Here, I’ll play a soft melody for you to show you.”_

_His fingers then began to dance over the...keys, so softly, but there were still sounds that were beautiful and...there. I loosened my grip on Papa’s sleeves, watching his fingers with awe and listening to the music that responded to every glide and step. Then I looked at my hands._

_I wanted them to dance on those, just like Papa’s._

_When Papa’s fingers stopped dancing, I looked back up at him. “I…” I began hesitantly. “I want to learn...how to dance.”_

_Papa’s head bobbed, and an eyebrow of his went up, but he continued to smile at me. “On the piano?” he asked._

_I nodded._

_Papa chuckled again, but there was nothing mean about it. “You know you aren’t going to be able to be at my level right away Yoshie, right?” he asked. “It took me years of practice and discipline to reach where I am now, and it may take you that same amount of time. Are you sure you’re going to be patient enough for it?”_

_I didn’t understand what my papa was saying. Years to reach his level? But surely that wasn’t such a long time, right?_

_It didn’t matter. I wanted to learn, and I wanted to learn at this moment._

_I nodded again._

_Papa said nothing a moment, but nodded himself. “Alright then.” He then looked back at the piano. “Then let’s get started, shall we?”_

~~~

I smiled as I remembered that time. I must’ve been around four or five when that happened, but I still remember it clearly.

I wanted to learn everything about the piano even though it wasn’t anything close to math, and it had been fun learning it, even the frustrating parts. Papa was so patient with me, teaching me everything I knew, showing me the ropes, everything. That piano was his, not mine, and I have to continue playing music on it for him, just like he did with me.

As usual, I walked out of the pet store, carrying a bowl full of dog food. I always leave it near the alleyway where some stray dogs live, and I didn’t think of taking them home with me, as I would not really have the best home for them.

The alley was their best bet. They were, after all, stray dogs.

But today…

Today I felt anger rushing through me as I remembered what would come about. So, I began to walk faster, determined to put an end to whatever fucking game those little brats were up to.

And sure enough, I heard a squeal of pain, one that didn’t belong to a human.

I felt anger boiling through me as I stopped at the alleyway, seeing four teenage kids laughing at and throwing rocks at those poor creatures, who were barking and whimpering, confused on why those fuckers were doing this to them.

“Oh come on, you missed them!” one said.

“That was just a test shot!” denied another. “I won’t miss this next time!”

“Come on! Do it!”

Immediately, I pulled out my gun, aiming at the nearest brat’s head.

Then I pulled the trigger.

My aim was true, the silencer not giving away the sign that a gun had been fired. The bullet sailed through the fucker’s head like butter, and he was dead before he even hit the ground.

He deserved far worse, but this would have to do. I don’t have a use for him anyway.

Alarmed at the sound of a body collapsing, the other fuckers turned to face the body of their little friend, who was on the ground, blood surrounding his head, all while an expression of shock and pain remained on his face even in death.

How cute.

And that was all the distraction the dogs needed.

With enraged barks and snarls, they pounced onto the teens, taking them to the ground. One of the dogs’ teeth sunk into the side of one of them, causing her to scream in agony as blood spurted from the wound. I watched with a smile, feeling nothing but amusement at the little fuckers’ suffering.

They were such a waste of life.

But I couldn’t let them die yet.

“Heel!” I shouted, and almost instantly, the dogs backed off, the fur around their mouths stained with blood. I smiled at them, kindly and lovingly, then walked towards the moaning teens. “Don’t kill them just yet. They still have a use.”

The dogs growled, but otherwise backed off, except when they began to drag the teens after me as I walked back to my apartment.

Good thing I drugged the receptionist earlier, otherwise my cover would’ve been blown.

~~~

They woke up in due time, all while I was preparing my devices.

The dogs were eating outside in the shelter I built for them, happily chewing on the treats I left for them, and I smiled, eager to get started.

Eventually, they were fully conscious, confused at first, then understanding lighting up their faces as they realized where they were.

“Ah, you’re awake,” I said, my voice hidden by my mask, a special feature that I had Uta install into it to prevent people from recognizing the girl underneath it. As a result, my voice will tend to go high pitch to low pitch every five seconds, and the white dots installed for eyes would move in response to my own, unblinking, unfeeling.

They stared at me in fear, immediately recognizing me.

“Y-You…!” one of them wheezed.

“T-Th-The--”

“The Silent Phantom!”

I smirked. “Good to see you actually have brain cells in those skulls of yours,” I commented, sharpening one of my knives. “That’s good to see, knowing that you tried hurting innocent creatures.”

They said nothing.

Cowards.

“What’s the matter?” I asked mockingly. “Dog got your tongue?”

They still said nothing.

I shrugged, keeping my irritation to myself. “Oh well, it’s not going to change what’s going to happen.” I then grabbed a syringe, walking towards them and watching with glee as they tensed, trying in vain to get out of the chains binding them.

“W-What are you going to do to us?!” Ah, there it is.

I smiled. “You already have your answer,” I said. “Though, to clarify, I’m not just torturing you for what you tried to do to those poor dogs. It’s actually been a long time since I’ve had guinea pigs to test my new creations on, specifically fresh, operating ones.”

They tensed in fear, wonderful expressions, but then one of them laughed.

“You really think you can get away with this?” she asked. “Do you even know who I am?”

“Oh yes,” I said, having my voice take a pitch that made it sound like she was the idiot here. “You are Tomoe Fuyugare, the daughter of a fucking rich man, the man whore Toshio Fuyogare and his slut Sayaka. Born on March 14, 1991 at 4:24 a.m..”

She flinched. Good girl.

“And don’t think anyone’s coming to save you,” I continued. “You should know that I leave little evidence behind when I’m out hunting for people like you, though…” I leaned towards them, forcing them to look right at my mask’s eyes, “when I’m done with you, they’re going to wish that I had killed you with your other friend. After all, death is a mercy, wouldn’t you agree?”

I then pulled out the syringe, grinning big. This was going to be a fun time.

“Oh don’t worry,” I said. “This will hurt. A  L O T.”

Thanks to the soundproof walls, their screams remained unheard from the outside world.


	21. Don't Look at Me

“We’re done for today.”

I walked out of the room, not bothering to help Hinami up as she lay on the floor, panting in utter exhaustion from our sparring session today. She would be right behind me, after all, if she couldn’t carry her own weight after this, then she would prove to me that she really was weak.

And I knew she wasn’t.

Soon, I approached my apartment, shortly after leaving behind some food for the dogs, which I unlocked and walked in. I then grabbed the water bottle that I left on the coffee table next to the entrance and sat down at the table near the kitchen, taking a swig of it before placing another water bottle on the table.

I didn’t wait long, and Hinami stumbled through the door, looking ready to collapse but forcing herself to walk through sheer willpower. I smiled, pleased.

She had been making amazing progress since the day I took her under my wing, and I made sure to push her to her limits every day, refusing to stop until she collapsed from exhaustion. Her battle stance had become more stable and sure, her stamina increased to the point that she could run nonstop for an hour and fifteen minutes straight, she could still fight even when impaled and knives sticking out of her, and she was gaining more control over her kagune’s movement and strength.

Soon, and very soon, she will become a very dangerous ghoul, one that could go toe to toe with the One-Eyed Owl and even the White Reaper himself.

Hinami sat down across from me, taking the water bottle and taking gulp after gulp of the contents. Eventually, all the water was gone, leaving behind an empty plastic bottle. I held out my hand, and she tossed it to me, with me easily catching it without taking my eyes off her.

“You’re improving,” I said, making sure to voice how pleased I was. “Still, you have a long way to go, Fueguchi, if you hope of reaching the One-Eyed Owl’s level.”

Hinami silently nodded.

There was a solemn expression on her face, and even without the numbers telling me, I could see why. She had left Anteiku not too long ago, and was now training with Aogiri Tree, making sure to keep it hidden that she was learning under me from the other members.

But, as much as I disliked it, Eto knew exactly what I was doing, and she had actually came into my apartment uninvited and told me about it, even though she knew I already knew.

A wave of irritation went through me at the memory, and I had to actually restrain myself from going after her disgusting ass and running a bullet through her head, consequences be damned. My irritation didn’t come from the fact that she had come into my apartment in the middle of the night, but what she did before she left.

She had disregarded my personal bubble and had the fucking nerve to place a kiss on my cheek, much too close to my mouth.

And she left before I could run my sword through her throat.

I swear, when I see her again, I’m going to run that sword through her fucking ghoul eye.

“Yoshie…?” questioned Hinami, drawing me from my thoughts. “Are you okay?”

“Do not concern yourself with my business child,” I said, taking another swig of my water. “You do not need to know.”

Hinami said nothing to that, though I knew what sort of questions were running through her mind as she looked at me. Then, out of all the questions, she voiced the one I most expected.

“Have you...figured out what is happening to Kaneki-onii-san?”

I looked at her a moment, saying nothing for many moments. As my silence progressed, Hinami began to shift uncomfortably, wondering if she had been wise to voice that question.

“He still has much to learn,” I finally said, bringing relief to her posture. “He still doesn’t know who he is anymore, and is learning things at the pace of a newborn calf. I must admit, his attempts to learn the things he should already know is cute. Very cute.”

Hinami wisely kept her mouth shut at my words.

“Therefore,” I continued, “I cannot make my move yet. Arima Kishou still has not told him about me, or of his alliance with me, but he will learn in due time, and I’m in no hurry to rush that. After all, I have bigger fish to keep a close eye on, especially that leader of yours.”

Hinami looked confused at first, but then understood. “Eto Yoshimura,” she said.

“Yes, the One-Eyed Owl, Sen Takatsuki as you know her in public,” I explained, feeling nothing when she flinched. “You understand the importance of hiding girl, especially since you are a part of the most hated species in the world.”

“Don’t...remind me,” Hinami protested.

I rolled my eyes, standing up. “Go take a shower,” I ordered. “You’re starting to stink, not to mention your muscles are cramping up again.”

Hinami mutely nodded, shakily getting up and heading to my bathroom, where I then heard the door closing behind her. Now, I wanted to take a shower myself, as the sweat on my skin was making me feel disgusting, but I did not want to have to feel the residue of Hinami in my shower the next day, so I let her go first.

I hoped that she would not move my stuff so much as the numbers warned they would.

So, to distract myself, I walked to my workshop, a small room located near my bedroom that contained whiteboards on all the walls, a dim light above, markers on a nearby coffee table, and a beanbag chair in the corner. At the moment, all the whiteboards were clean, void of any marker residue, but that would soon change.

Closing the door behind me, I grabbed the nearest marker, a dark blue marker, and walked to the whiteboard on my left, taking off my shirt in the process. It was too hot, and the shirt only felt more stifling.

I forced myself to not look down on my body, and prayed that Hinami would not walk in here as I got to work.

I felt my worries fade away the more my hand moved, the more numbers I created, and the more I looked into their hidden meanings. More times than not, I wrote down numbers that led away from the others, which would tell me of new ways that the future could change with certain actions, and I had to know each one.

I had to know so I could be prepared for what will come in the next two years or less.

Faintly, I heard the shower turn off, but paid no attention to it. I was almost done with everything, having filled almost all the whiteboards with rows upon rows of numbers, all of which told me everything I needed to know. I just needed to figure out this last path, before--

I had not realized that I was so deeply invested into my numbers that Hinami had long since gotten dressed and dried off, and was in the process of opening my workshop door.

“Ichinose-san,” she said, walking through the door, “is it alright if I leave--” Before she could finish what she was going to say, she froze, her eyes widening in horror and her mouth parting as she stared at my half-naked form. “I-Ichinose....san?”

I dropped the marker, unable to care that I had not put the lid on it before I dropped it. All I could do was stare at her, my eyes also wide, my mouth parted, my skin beginning to feel dreadfully cold and surely turning a deathly shade of white as my own horror set in. Soon, I began shaking, my heart beating erratically in my chest, my eyes stinging, and my body shaking uncontrollably.

I barely noticed that Hinami was shaking as well.

“Y--” She could barely speak above a whisper, but from how deathly silent it was in the room, I heard her clearly. Still, even then, I wouldn’t be able to not hear her if I wanted to. “Your body…”

I knew what she was seeing. There was no way I could hide it now. Why…? Why didn’t I lock the door? Why did I think it would be a good idea to take my shirt off, to leave the door unlocked, or to send her home like the numbers said I would? Why did they say I should do this? Why?

Why?

Why?

Why?

Why?

Why?

_Why?_

_wHy?_

My eyes began to grow wider as the tears sailed down my cheeks. “Don’t look at me…” I begged weakly.

But Hinami didn’t turn away. She just kept staring at my body with that petrifying horror, unable to turn her eyes away.

“Don’t look at me,” I begged again, louder, but even then, she didn’t turn away.

I thought my eyes couldn’t get wider at this point as the tears stained my cheeks, and my body continued to shake uncontrollably, until finally I couldn’t take it anymore.

Turning my flooding face away, I wrapped my arms around myself in a desperate attempt to hide, opened my mouth once more, and screamed.

**“DON’T LOOK AT ME!!”**


	22. The One-Eyed King

Two years is such a long time, but it didn’t really matter.

If anything, it would just give me enough time to prepare for my future conquests, one of which will be happening soon. Sooner than I thought.

Sometimes time can really pass you by.

And I had to credit Arima for what he made Sasaki Haise into.

No one had noticed when I slipped through their pathetic defenses, or when two dogs walked silently through the halls and out of anyone’s sight until they reached a certain office in the building. I swear, their security here was next to fucking none, though that just made my job easier.

Now, I was waiting in the office that smelled too unfamiliar, too clean. I knew I would get a headache later, though the breathing mask I had would tone it down when I got home.

Meanwhile, my two dogs stood by my side, equally patient and waiting to hear my next order. Soon, I heard footsteps walking towards the office, and we didn’t move to hide, not when he was the person we were waiting for.

The figure stopped in front of the office door, clearly sensing he had company, and soon he opened the door, and the first thing I saw was his neatly pressed suit, then his white hair and glasses.

He didn’t look surprised when he saw me.

“Hello Arima,” I said. “It’s been a long time.”

Arima closed the door behind him. “Yoshie,” he greeted back, walking towards his desk. Smelling his aura, my dogs began to lightly growl.

I held up my hands. “Stand down you two,” I ordered. “He’s no threat.”

They immediately composed themselves.

Arima glanced at my dogs with a raised eyebrow, but did not say anything until he sat down at his desk. “What are you doing here?” he asked.

I smirked. “Haven’t I told you?” I asked. “I did say I would be keeping an eye on your pupil when he was ready to be trained.”

“You have not shown yourself in two years Yoshie,” Arima said evenly. “Why would you show yourself now?”

I raised an eyebrow. “I see your memory is getting worse, old man,” I said.

Arima poured himself some coffee. “So you know,” he said.

“Of course I do,” I said with a scoff. “Did you forget who I was after all these years?”

“I have forgotten nothing.”

“Then make sure you answer correctly Arima,” I said coldly. “As you can see, I’m in no mood for your pity party or to encourage your old age. You know what I’m here for, so I suggest you start talking.”

Arima said nothing a moment, though he did steal a glance at me before taking a sip of his coffee. He didn’t offer me a cup, thanks to the fact that he knew I hated coffee with a passion. Now, don’t misunderstand, I love the smell of coffee, but when you taste it, it’s like tasting a lemon based on the fact that you love the smell alone. Even now, I fail to understand why people would love coffee so much, especially ghouls.

But it didn’t matter. I wasn’t here to dwell on my thoughts on coffee.

“Yes, Haise,” Arima started once he set down his cup. “He has been learning well, but he still has much to learn.”

“And?” I pressed.

“You should know this already Yoshie. You are, after all, the Silent Phantom.”

“And I see you’re still a man who enjoys keeping secrets,” I said coldly. “It was, after all, why you failed to help my father or me.”

Even though he didn’t show it, I know he flinched. Good.

“There was nothing I could have done Yoshie,” he said, a hint of exhaustion in his voice. “You know how well she kept secrets, how cunning she was. Even if I said something, no one would’ve believed it.”

“Yes, and your word would’ve changed everything,” I said. “You could’ve stopped what she did to me.”

“There was nothing I could’ve do--”

“Oh no, there was something you could’ve done,” I said, grinning angrily. “You could’ve made sure that people were aware of what she was doing to me, how terrible of a mother and a wife she was to her family, and, better yet, gotten me out of there before she did anything. You never cared about Papa, or about me to help me sooner, so what makes you think that I will give you what you really want Arima Kishou?”

Arima said nothing, while the dogs were growing agitated from the angry vibes I was giving off. I bit my lip, hard, almost hard enough to draw blood, until I managed to regain my composure.

“Either way,” I continued, “do you know the other reason I’m here today?”

Arima still said nothing.

I looked at the door. “Well, you’re about to find out soon.”

This time, Arima’s hostility was present, and he glared at me. “I can’t let you kill Haise Yoshie,” he said. “He has nothing to do with this.”

“Oh, but he does,” I said, smiling. “You are, after all, training him to be the One-Eyed King, the very King you and Eto want. And I did tell you that I would be watching him very closely, since he would be of great use to me. Your habit of misinterpreting situations is cute Arima, really cute.”

Arima’s eyes narrowed.

“I’m not going to be killing him yet, not when he still has a use to me. He still has to fulfill his role as the One-Eyed King before that happens, I can’t afford to lose all that when it’s just getting started.”

“Are you saying this because of how active ghouls are getting recently or because of the Quinx experiments?”

“I don’t give a shit about your pathetic Quinx experiments. I have, after all, gotten my hands on it all those years ago and gave it to my dogs here.”

Arima looked back down at my dogs, this time looking at them closely. To the normal person or ghoul, nothing would seem out of place with them, and that was exactly what I wanted for them. They could still eat like normal dogs, and were mortal I’m sad to admit, but they were not your average dog.

Arima looked back up to me after taking a good look at my dogs. “What did you do?”

“I simply made them stronger,” I said. “After all, I don’t want them to die in horrible ways when I can avoid it. Besides, they have proved that they are loyal to me, and are quite useful for what I’ve been doing these last two years.”

Arima took another sip of coffee. “Those murders,” he began slowly, before sighing. “Very clever Yoshie. Using dogs to do most of your dirty work so no one will know.”

I chuckled, placing an affectionate hand on my dogs’ heads. “I couldn’t let their potential go to waste, especially with what’s to come.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Forgot again I see.” I sighed in disappointment. “Ghouls are becoming more active, and so are you lot of people, whom I’m pleased you managed to control for as long as you did. Eto is getting ready to make her move, and she will be the one who turns the world upside down.”

“And?”

“And whether we like it or not, she’s once again going to get me involved, regardless of whether I decide what I will do with Akihiro Kanou in the future.”

“Yes,” said Arima. “He is growing out of control.”

“Yes, he is,” I agreed. “Eto knows of his disgusting obsession with me, and his use to her is running out. She will not care what I do with him once that happens, and I know she will take great amusement in it.”

“But you have not.”

“No, sadly I cannot kill him yet. Now, we’re getting off topic.” I looked to the door, smiling. “After all, your pupil is on his way here right now.”

Arima’s eyes narrowed again, but didn’t move when we soon heard a knock on the door. Then, a masculine voice followed.

“Arima-san, it’s Sasaki Haise,” said the voice. “May I come in?”

“Come in,” Arima called back, and once he went quiet, the door opened, and a young man with black on white hair, dark grey eyes, and wearing the standard CCG outfit walked in. He moved to speak again when he saw me and my dogs, then stared at me in bewilderment.

“Sasaki,” Arima began, standing up from his desk, “this is Yoshie Ichinose, she will be working part time with you from now on.”

Sasaki Haise said nothing, as he was staring at me in bewilderment, and I knew with a smirk that it wasn’t because of my appearance or the appearance of the dogs.

I stood up, bowing. “Hello Sasaki-san,” I greeted. “As Arima-san has stated, I am Yoshie Ichinose, and I will be working with you from now on.”

Sasaki Haise was snapped of his reverie upon hearing my voice. “L-Likewise, Ichinose-san.”

All the while, he never noticed my smirk, especially when I noticed the familiar blade strapped to his waist.

Perfect. This was fucking perfect. You have gotten one thing right Arima Kishou.

Wish I could say I’m proud of the one thing you did right in your pathetic life.


	23. Kindness is Meaningless

_Everything hurt._

_On top of that, it was very difficult to breathe. I couldn’t get the proper amount of air into my lungs without the feeling of agonizing pain accompanying it. Both the old wounds had been disturbed today and the new ones were ten times worse, which, lucky me, made everything else worse._

_So I opted to stay as still as I could while taking shallow breaths so to at least ease the pain for a time. But even after all that, the tears continued to fall without my consent, and I no longer had the energy to sob, not when it hurt so much._

_I glanced down at my arms, where I saw one arm wrapped in a bloody bandage while a finger was in a finger cast that I managed to find long ago, and my other arm was covered with blackened bruises. I also saw one of my legs covered in a cleaner bandage, but still containing specks of blood. A bandage was wrapped around my head, also bloody, while my left eye was swollen and blackened, and my lip busted._

_I knew I looked like a fucking wreck. This was, after all, Hell on Earth. I don’t care if you believe me or not, it’s not going to matter, but this place was the definition of the term._

_This was no longer my home. That bitch made sure of it after Papa died. She made sure I knew how much she hated me, how much she was willing to tarnish Papa’s memory, the only place of safety I ever had until it was violently taken away from me._

_I guess I underestimated her, for I never thought she had it in her. I knew she hated me, but I never realized how much. I knew she was a horrible woman, a fucked-up excuse of a mother, but I never realized how much._

_I had been a goddamn fool._

_Slowly, with the bruised arm, I traced the bandage wrapped around my head and looked down at my dress (or rather my long T-shirt), which was dirty and barely covering me. My hair, longer than I liked, trailed on the ground and proved to be the only form of a pillow I had against the wall. I then looked down at my chest, spotting the newest wound._

_It still burned so bad, almost as bad as when the cause of it was poured on me._

_She had never tried this before. When Papa was alive, the only times she would physically hurt me was if I pissed her off, and even then she directed only hateful words towards me whenever Papa wasn’t around._

_She was supposed to be my_  mother _._

_But now? I knew some mothers did not have the so-called “maternal instinct”, especially those who have children like me._

_And now that Papa’s gone, she began to do it more._

_It wasn’t just her sometimes either._

_I knew no one would come for me. After all,_ he _didn’t do anything to stop the bitch when it was decided that she would have custody of me. No one bothered to take a closer look, even when I tried telling them the truth about her._

_I still remember the gut-twisting feeling as I heard their words._

“She’s autistic.”

“Poor thing, she doesn’t understand what’s going on.”

“Don’t worry ma’am, she’s just overreacting. She’ll get over it.”

“You can go now.”

_Overreacting…_

Overreacting…

I was fucking OVERREACTING?!

_Did they not see my fear? Did they not understand the extent of my situation?_

_And no one (NO ONE) stepped forward to tell them the truth. Not_  him _or anyone! I was completely alone._

_And even the children who bullied me knew that._

_I still remember them stepping up their game (as Papa would sometimes say) when they knew Papa would no longer be able to protect me. I can still remember them pushing me into situations that almost got me killed or maimed, and even them pinning me to the ground and pressing a wet cloth to my face, laughing at my desperate attempts to get air as well as ignoring my pleas for them to stop._

_Now that I could still breathe, I still felt that burning in my lungs like it was happening all over again._

_I could still hear their laughter at my misery, and I can certainly still remember the teachers not doing anything to help me, even when I tried to tell them._

_They had brushed me off, like I was a bug._

_I hate them._

_I hate them so much._

_I want them to die._

_I want to take away what they love the most._

_I want them out of my life forever._

_What I wouldn’t_ give  _to wrap my hands around their necks and squeeze until they stop moving. What I wouldn’t_  give _to run a knife through their fragile skin, watch as their blood seeped from the wounds I made._   _And what I wouldn’t_  give  _to watch them suffer, as the life faded from their bodies, and by my hand._

_I want to destroy them, just as they destroyed me, just as they destroyed Papa and all he stood for._

_But now? I’m completely powerless to stop anyone, and I hate it._

_There was nothing I could fucking do about this, except allow myself to be hurt, hurt, and more hurt._

_I want to kill them._

_I want to kill them all._

_I want them to pay for what they’ve done to me._

_I want the world to pay for what it’s done to me._

_And as the door opened, making my eyes widen and body tense with fear as I watched_ her  _enter, a whip in hand, I realized it._

_What was the point of kindness?_

_Why show kindness in a world where no one would listen to you, would not be on your side, and would happily watch as you suffered for their amusement, and all because you were different from them?_

_I should’ve realized it long ago, when Papa had been unjustly murdered, but now I know._

_It was meaningless._

_Completely meaningless._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for how long I took in getting this updated. For those of you who don’t follow me and/or haven’t seen my messages on Wattpad, I haven’t been doing very well mentally these past few months, and I have recently been diagnosed with mild-moderate depression, which was a result of repeated stressful events throughout the summer, ranging from me going on a long car trip (which I don’t do well in), not having enough time to adjust to the different environments, my mom being sick the whole time (which almost caused her to crash the car in a busy city), my grandpa having a stroke as soon as we arrived at his house, my dad hurting his back while he was doing yard work weeks later, me losing my job, my computer crashing, me having to use a computer that wasn’t good for writing, getting a new computer, and my sister and her boyfriend staying with us. As a result, my mind has been against me for the past three months, making me feel worthless, out of control, and hopeless some days, and at this time it still is, so I don’t really know how I’m going to get over this or when, but it’s really taking its toll on me.
> 
> Don’t worry about me though, I am getting help through counseling and prescribed medication, but due to this taking a toll on my love for doing my hobbies, I don’t know how much I’ll be able to update any of my stories in the next coming months or when I will get my love for my hobbies back, but I’m hoping that it’s soon rather than later, because this is all driving me insane.
> 
> Anyway, I’m now a member of Tumblr, so if you have any questions about my stories, here’s the link: https://37054ljh.tumblr.com/


	24. I Hate You

The next few weeks were...interesting, to say the least.

Shortly after the time I introduced myself to Sasaki Haise, Arima had informed his subordinate that I was going to serve as a spy of sorts. I had to keep myself from glaring at him, as that would cause my dogs to growl, and the last thing I needed was this new Kaneki Ken learning about my identity too soon.

I couldn’t let that happen. Not yet at least.

Still, I had to credit Arima for keeping my secret. Normally he was a man who would do anything for his cause, but he couldn’t do it here. He had no choice after all, since I would simply kill him and Haise and be done with it if he mouthed one word.

Anyway, during those few weeks, I had met the Quinx squad face-to-face, and I have to admit, I’ve seen a better lot. I had to keep myself from snorting in their faces.

Kuki Urie, Ginshi Shirazu, and Saiko Yonebayashi, quite a pathetic trio, but I remained polite and acting like I was eager to work with them. Haise spoke of each of them fondly, though I had to keep myself from grinning maliciously in Kuki’s direction, the entitled child trapped in a grown man’s body. Had he been under my care, I would’ve made sure to make it clear that I would not tolerate his disrespect.

Even the thought of ripping out his eyes and feeding them to him was a tempting thought that I had to squash down.

Shirazu and Saiko were...tolerable. I would’ve loved to rip the man’s tongue from his mouth over and over and force the little sloth into a dark room for a month.

Oh, how I loved  _her_ screams as she pleaded for forgiveness and freedom, things that I would never give her after everything  _they_  did.

Oh well. I didn’t have to deal with them most of the time. After all, I was only the intelligence collector, someone who would indirectly work with the Quinx squad when needed. I could tolerate that, and besides, it wasn’t like I would be working with them forever.

That would also mean I wouldn’t have to interact with anyone else in the CCG, which was another bonus.

Of course, to my annoyance, Haise was trying to speak to me on numerous points.

“Yes, Sasaki-san?” I asked, making sure I kept my voice polite while petting Haru and Tsuki, my two dogs. “Is something wrong?”

Haise looked back and forth, as if trying to decide what he was going to say carefully. “Have we...have we met before?” he finally asked.

I blinked. “I don’t believe we have,” I said, making sure confusion was laced in my voice. “Why would you think that?”

“I...don’t know,” Haise admitted, crossing his arms in frustration. “You just feel...so familiar, but I can’t put my finger on it.”

I nodded, pretending to understand. “Arima-san told me you have no memory of your past,” I said. “That’s to be expected. However, if I recognized you, I would’ve told you.”

Haise smiled shakily. “Thank you Ichinose-san.” He then frowned again, and I braced myself for what he was going to say next. “Ichinose-san, why did you join the CCG as a spy? Talking to other people is overwhelming for you, is it not?”

“Yes, it is,” I admitted, smiling slightly. “That makes me as less of a threat as possible.”

“Huh?”

I forced out a giggle, even though I wasn’t amused. “Look at me Sasaki Haise,” I said. “What do you see?”

“I--” Haise stared at me for several moments, not saying a word. “A cute...non-threatening woman with two dogs?”

“Exactly,” I said. “When people look at me, they see an innocent human girl who couldn’t hurt a fly. As a result, the ghouls that you people hunt will not see me as a threat in any way, which will make both of our jobs easier.”

“I...see…” Haise ran a hand through his hair. “So why did you take this job in the first place?”

I frowned, saying nothing for several moments. I took that time to absentmindedly run my fingers through Tsuki’s fur, watching as her tail began to wag in response. I smiled at this. That was the thing about animals, what I loved about them; they never cared if you were messed up or were not like anyone else, for as long as you love and take care of them, they will love you unconditionally.

“Ichinose-san?”

“It’s because I want to protect what I love.”

Haise went silent.

“You’ve noticed it too, haven’t you?” I continued, not letting up my petting of either of my dogs now nor did I look up at Haise. I made sure to paste a forlorn expression on my face, which wasn’t too hard. “Ghouls have become more active recently, and so have you people in response. Lives are being impacted negatively, and I want to be able to protect what I love from this if things get out of hand.”

Haise continued to say nothing, but I knew my facade worked, for he was feeling sorry for me. Good, that should keep him away from the truth for now.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. “This isn’t what the CCG wanted.”

“How do you know?” I asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Uh--?!” Haise stared at me in bewilderment.

“You’re only one person Haise,” I explained. “You don’t represent how everyone in the CCG feels. In fact, there are several people here who are only here for power and greed, and not because they genuinely want to help all sides, ghouls and humans. I didn’t want to accept this job, don’t get me wrong, as I hate the CCG and Aogiri because of their own-sided viewpoints, but certain circumstances have obviously left me no choice.”

Haise said nothing, and even though I wasn’t looking at him, I knew his brow furrowed in sadness.

“I...see,” he then said. He then bowed to me. “Then, I’m sorry to have bothered you Ichinose-san.” He walked away without another word, all while I continued petting Tsuki.

Haru was back at my side at this point, whining against my hand in concern. I only moved to pet him too, feeling my eyes burn with shame.

Damn you Haise. God damn you to Hell for being so smart.

~~~

“I was wondering when you would visit again,” was the first thing that greeted me, besides the smell of coffee, when I walked into the shop. I looked at the counter, seeing a plum-haired female looking back at me from behind it. She was in the process of making coffee, but she was smiling at me.

How odd.

“Really?” I remarked, raising an eyebrow. “What gave you that idea?”

“Nothing,” remarked Touka, still smiling. “It’s just been so long since I’ve seen you.”

Yes, it has. A year, to be more exact.

I sat down at the counter, adjusting my headphones and sunglasses before making myself comfortable. “I’ll just have a chocolate cake please,” I announced.

“Coming right up.” While Touka was in the midst of preparing my order, she looked back at me, a frown on her face now. “What have you been up to, Yoshie?” she asked.

“Why are you concerned?” I asked back.

“I’m just curious,” Touka replied.

I said nothing at first, though I sighed. “Just living,” I replied. “The usual. I’ve also been keeping an eye on that boyfriend of yours.”

Touka blushed, though it was gone as quickly as it came as she stared at me. “You’ve seen him?” she asked.

“How else?” I asked. “Of course, he goes by the name Sasaki Haise now.”

“Sasaki...Haise?” Touka repeated, her face sagging with sad understanding. “So...he doesn’t remember?”

I rolled my eyes. “Obviously,” I said. “Why else would he go by a different name, especially after having a quinque forced through his brain?”

Touka flinched, and didn’t say another word as she went back to my order. It was minutes later when she finally placed it in front of me, and I nodded to her in thanks, proceeding to take a bite of the cake. It melted as soon as it touched my tongue, and I took my time sucking on it before swallowing.

“What are you planning now, Yoshie?” Touka then asked as I proceeded to take a second bite of the cake. “You wouldn’t be keeping an eye on him for nothing.”

I set down the fork. “You’re right,” I admitted. “However, I cannot tell you anything, as that will only ruin everything.”

Touka glared. “For you, or for us?” she asked.

“Can’t say,” I responded. “Any one of those will change everything, and I can’t have that. After all, that involves you getting in my way, and I would rather you didn’t, for then you wouldn’t be fulfilling your purpose.”

Touka said nothing to that, though I knew that she felt a chill run up her spine at my words. Good, you should be afraid Touka Kirishima. You may have softened towards me, but that doesn’t mean that I won’t kill you if you get in my way.

It would best that you remember that.

I went back to my cake, saying nothing else to her for another minute. “However,” I began, “I can tell you that he is starting to remember, but not in the best of ways.”

“What do you mean?” asked Touka.

“Let’s see,” I began, resisting the urge to roll my eyes again, “when you have a man remembering his violent tendencies when in the middle of a battle, he quickly becomes a starving animal that attacks anyone near him.”

Touka stared at me, trying to comprehend what I was saying, but I didn’t bother saying anything else. Of course, I wasn’t there to witness Sasaki Haise’s breakdown after he had a hallucination of Kaneki Ken, therefore causing him to lose control of himself and attack with a blind panic until Akira Mado was forced to sedate him, but I didn’t need to be. It wouldn’t do well for me to be there anyway, so it was best that I did not go.

That would only cause Haise’s suspicions about who I was to him to be confirmed.

“You’re not...going to hurt him, are you?” Touka asked, voice weak.

I wiped my mouth with a napkin to get rid of any chocolate I couldn’t get into my mouth before I answered. “That depends on what your definition of “hurt him” is going to be,” I said. “After all, even if I did nothing, he’s already getting hurt and will continue to get hurt, and I will not have nothing to do with it. If I were you Touka Kirishima, I would be more concerned about the forces that are capable of hurting him.”

Touka said nothing at first, and I took that time to finish the rest of my cake before I once again wiped my mouth, paid,  and proceeded to walk away.

“Hinami told me, you know.” I immediately stopped, my eyes going wide, and seeing that she had my attention, Touka continued. “She told me about your...body.”

I stood there, frozen for several moments, then, slowly, I turned back around, looking at her with wide yet blank eyes. After several seconds of doing and saying nothing, I walked up to her, very slowly, and Touka had to resist the urge to take a step back in discomfort.

“What,” I began, voice low and dark, “exactly, did she tell you?”

Touka stared at me evenly, even though a cold sweat was forming at the back of her neck. “Not everything,” she admitted. “Though, do I even have to answer that? You should already know.”

I resisted the urge to growl.

“Still, why are you so angry at this?” Touka continued. “Do you understand how serious those are?”

I didn’t answer.

Touka was now looking at me sadly. “What happened Yoshie?” she asked. “Who did that to you?”

I said nothing, and I barely noticed that I was shaking, my glare lessening in response, but now I was forcing the tears of shame, horror, self-disgust, and, most of all, hatred back. I will not cry, not here, and especially not in front of someone like Touka Kirishima.

I always promised myself after I made  _their_ lives Hell that I wouldn’t cry in front of anyone, not ever again. No one deserved to see me cry, especially people like Hinami Fueguchi and Touka Kirishima.

Just then the bell on the door jingled in response of a new customer coming in, and I didn’t need to turn back around to know who it was.

“Ichinose-san?” called Sasaki Haise, surprised. “What are you doing here?”

I glared at Touka, even though she couldn’t see it thanks to my sunglasses, and whispered, “Speak nothing of this, understand?” I didn’t give her time to respond before turning to face Haise, who was staring at me in surprise.

“Oh, Sasaki-san!” I announced, making sure that I sounded surprised. “I wasn’t expecting you to come here. I was just leaving.”

“Ichinose-san?” Haise questioned, but I was immediately out of the door before he could say another word. Immediately, I whistled for Haru and Tsuki, and we then took off running into the night.

Once we were far enough away, I allowed the tears to fall, and I began to sob uncontrollably as we finally got to my apartment. Haru and Tsuki whined in concern, nudging my hands and gently bumping their heads against my leg, and I tried to quickly open the door, walk inside, and close the door behind us before I slid down it, sobbing uncontrollably.

Haru and Tsuki were quick to try licking away my tears, only for them to keep coming. I immediately threw away my sunglasses and headphones, not caring where they landed, while wrapping my arms around my dogs, wanting to feel their soft fur against me and their comfort.

They whined against me, still nudging me in concern, but they didn’t move from my arms.

“I hate you,” I whispered, unable to speak any higher, “I hate you Hinami! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you! Why did you have to tell someone?! I told you to stop looking at me, why did you keep looking?”

I sobbed again, ducking my head and burying my face into Haru’s fur. “...why…” The word came out as a weak whine, and from there I continued to sob, no longer able to speak.

I hate you Hinami Fueguchi, I hate you Touka Kirishima.

But most of all, I hate  _them_  for what they did to me.

What I wouldn’t give to make them suffer again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Haru is a Japanese mastiff (or tosa inu) while Tsuki is a German Shepherd.


	25. Monster In Human Flesh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> College classes are going to be starting for me soon, so please be aware that the current stories I’m working on may be postponed for the time being due to the fact that all of these classes involve a lot (and I mean A LOT) of reading and writing. So, as a result, I’m trying to get as many chapters into these stories as I can, and since I have one more week until classes start (since I’m taking off-campus courses), I’m using that time to do so.
> 
> Thank you for your understanding, and I hope you enjoy this long chapter of _The Silent Darkness _.__

_The first time I saw them, it was by random coincidence._

_Well, I wouldn’t call it a coincidence, as I chose to go out and go grocery shopping regardless of knowing where they would be. Still, when I passed that coffee shop, I saw them._

_One had blonde hair with patches of brown, and the other had pitch black hair. They were speaking to each other in lively tones, with the former teasing the latter over his love life. I couldn’t see it, but I knew the other was blushing._

_After all, why would anyone in their right mind, especially a beautiful woman, become interested in a boring, shy, orphaned bookworm?_

_He was so stupid; so stupid that he couldn’t even match his best friend. I couldn’t help but pity the blonde boy._

_He was such a fool. I couldn’t understand why he would want to stay friends with a boy like him._

_Still, that was one of the things I liked about him._

_He was so much like Papa_.  _My most cherished person, with his kindness, his intelligence, and his unwavering loyalty. Granted, this boy looked nothing like him; his hair was too bright, his eyes too dark, and his voice too different, but I couldn’t deny how similar they were._

_The black-haired boy, however, I can’t say the same._

_He was nothing like_ him. _He was weak, easily swayed, and too, too stupid to notice the facts before him. It was, after all, how he was going to be easy prey for a binge eater ghoul like Rize Kamishiro._

_Ah yes, Rize._

_That woman was a coward, especially when it came to me, but even then, she couldn’t help but feel some sort of...connection with me. Even now, I shiver at the thought of what she thought that “connection” was._

_It was almost too similar to a certain mad doctor, a certain one-eyed ghoul, and a certain Washuu clan member._

_How I couldn’t wait to destroy them._

_However, as I continued watching the boys (out of sight, of course), I kept my eyes on the blonde boy. He kept smiling at his best friend like he knew everything, and it wasn’t surprising, considering that he did know everything about that very best friend, even the things he himself didn’t know._

_Meanwhile, the dark boy didn’t even come close._

_Such a waste, and it was a shame that he was so easily swayed by anything and everything. He would allow the things around him to change him, to morph him into an even weaker coward who couldn’t even face himself, who wouldn’t be able to protect what he held dear no matter how hard he tried._

_He wouldn’t even be able to protect his “best friend”._

_But I won’t let that happen._

_I will not let him kill him._

_I will happily kill that would-be one-eyed ghoul once he outlives his use, and I will do it without any hesitation, but the blonde boy? I will not allow a hair on his head to be damaged, and anyone who dares to hurt him will have their blood on my hands._

_He will live, and I will guarantee it, even if I have to destroy what he loves the most._

_Of course, he will never understand, but it wasn’t going to matter._

_Nothing ever, ever will._

~~~

I eyed the paper in front of me, sighing to myself.

“Great,” I muttered, drawing the attention of the people next to me.

“What’s up?” Saiko Yonebayashi asked lazily while she was eating a snack. She was sitting in the chair next to me, in the middle of playing a video game that I didn’t really bother to remember until she heard me.

I didn’t look at her when I answered. “Ever heard of Big Madam?” I asked back.

“What about her?” asked Kuki Urie rudely, shooting a disinterested look in my direction.

I had to keep myself from glaring at him as I answered. “She’s hiring me to perform for her, and it turns out it’s on the day of the auction she and several other high-ranking ghouls are hosting.”

Hearing these words, everyone jumped to attention. The piece of food Saiko had just taken a bite of fell from her mouth and onto her lap, Kuki turned his full attention onto me with his eyes wide, Ginshi Shirazu spun around to look at me with wide eyes and a partly open mouth, Tooru Mutsuki (whose existence I almost didn’t bother to remember) dropped his work in shock, and Haise was also staring at me in surprise, completely forgetting what he had been doing before.

What it really that surprising?

“Let me see that,” Haise said, holding a hand out. I gave the paper to him without a word, and he proceeded to read over its contents silently. It was minutes later when he finally stopped and looked at me.

“You’re not...thinking of accepting, are you?” he asked.

I raised an eyebrow. “Why not?” I asked, making sure to put confusion into my voice. “She’s offering me a handsome sum of money, and I also get to perform my duties as a spy throughout.”

“Are you insane?!” shouted Shirazu, and if it hadn’t been for my headphones, my ears would’ve been ringing. “It’s probably a trap! You’re just gonna waltz right in there knowing that?!”

“Yes,” I said without any hesitation. Before Shirazu, or anyone for that matter, could make a comment, I followed up with, “If I refused, it would look suspicious to Big Madam, and would give away the entire operation. After all, she made sure to write this letter on a day that would agree with my routine, and to refuse would again make me look suspicious, especially if she finds out that I am temporarily working with the CCG.”

That immediately shut Shirazu up, as well as any objections towards my agreement to this plan, which made me sigh in relief. Of course, what they didn’t know was that I wanted to refuse this offer, but I meant what I said. If I refused, the fat-ass would immediately become suspicious of what I was doing, and would immediately send her guards to figure out where my affiliations lay. Not only that, but I couldn’t let the CCG or the Quinx Squad know what I was planning to do, and making sure that I was at the auction performing would ensure that I wouldn’t look suspicious.

After all, it’s been a long time since I had fun with my enemies while also making sure that they would never bother me again, and I know Haru and Tsuki are just as eager to have some fun.

I was not going to postpone their play time, after all.

“But are you sure you should be doing this?” God fucking damn it Haise, why couldn’t you just keep your mouth shut? “I mean no offense Ichinose-san, but you are not exactly trained to deal with ghouls should they decide to attack you.”

I made sure to paste an unimpressed expression on my face as I looked at him. “I really doubt that ghouls would invite a well-known pianist just to kill her and eat her remains for dinner. Also, I know how to defend myself Sasaki-san. I’m not that weak.”

Haise flinched. “I never said you were--”

“Don’t bother,” I said. “I’m going to pretend like I didn’t hear that, and just to break it to you Sasaki-san, I already sent my reply to Big Madam, so regardless of what you say, I have to go. I have a job to fulfill, and so do you. Not only that, but your superior, Matsuri Washuu, if I remember correctly, has agreed to this as it’s a part of a mission. Now, if you will excuse me…”

I immediately stood up and walked out of the room, but before I closed the door, I heard Shirazu say, “What did you do to piss her off, Sassan?”

It had been obvious to the Quinx Squad and Haise for quite some time that I had been avoiding the latter when we weren’t discussing business. Haise couldn’t understand why I had been avoiding him ever since he saw me in the coffee shop, and he didn’t get any information out of Touka when he questioned her about it. So, of course, he tried to talk to me on numerous occasions about this, but I made excuses by saying that I was in a hurry or I was busy, and they all worked every time.

Still, he was growing suspicious about what I was hiding, but thankfully it had nothing to do about me being the Silent Phantom.

I couldn’t let him ruin everything for me, not like Hinami and Touka have.

Now, I have an auction and a massacre to prepare for, and I can’t let anyone get in my way.

Not even the Quinx Squad.

~~~

I had Haru and Tsuki stay in the car when I arrived to the auction house, making it look like I had them stay at home to prevent looking suspicious. Both dogs whined in protest about me going into ghoul territory alone, but I was able to calm them, then left them in the car with the windows barely down to make sure they had enough oxygen before I went inside.

Throughout my walk to the lobby, I listened to the sound of my pure white heels, which made those amazing sounds every time they hit the concrete or the hardwood floors of the building. For the occasion, I was dressed in a low thigh black dress that had a deep keyhole neckline and an open back. Both the neckline and open back contained straps that held them together, going into diamonds shapes through the neckline while they cut out in the middle of my back. The dress also contained long bell sleeves that could be detached, therefore leaving behind short sleeves, had dots throughout, and the rim was pure white in color with barely seen black smoke-like designs in some spots, which would resemble a moonlit starry night. I also made sure that my hair with decorated somewhat too, ranging from the locks being straightened and a white headband keeping the stubborn strands back. The headband also had a black crescent moon attached, completing my moonlight theme.

Still, I had to be grateful for the fact that my cleavage was partially hidden by the straps of the dress. I did have to dress to impress, after all.

And besides, this dress would give me the ability to move in the ways I needed to when the time came, and I needed all the movement I could get.

I felt eyes on me from all directions, and I knew who they were coming from. However, I continued to play the part of the naive pianist who was only coming to perform a job, unaware of what she was getting herself into.

Finally, I arrived to the lobby, which was full of the ghoul elite. Almost as soon as I opened the doors, all conversation between the attendants stopped, and they looked my way, easily detecting a human among their populace.

I remained calm, not scared in the least. I knew that some of them clicked their tongues when they saw that I was wearing my sunglasses (despite it being nighttime) and my earplugs as I walked further into the room, but I ignored them. I scanned over the crowd, searching for Big Madam, even though I knew where she was.

I had to resist the urge to scowl. Oh I see, she wanted me to play a game of hide and seek with her, didn’t she?

I would call it cute, but I will not stoop as low as to call that fat-ass adorable, even if she hired me for this.

Finally, I spotted her in the crowd, surrounded by her guards, who were dressed in suits and hats that looked so ridiculous that I had to resist the urge to laugh, and I approached her.

“Excuse me,” I began, “are you the one who hired me?”

Big Madam turned to face me, dressed in a short dark pink dress as well as the matching hat and shoes, even carrying a purse of the same color. She was also wearing her signature sunglasses, which obscured her eyes completely, and she grinned at me, showing me her braces.

“Ah, so you must be the famous Yoshie Ichinose,” she said. I had to resist the urge to cringe at her voice, much less when I shook her hand and she held it for a longer period of time than was necessary. “What an honor to finally meet you! I hope you had enough time to practice here?”

When she let go, I had to keep myself from letting my disgust be known, much less to wipe my hand on my dress, and kept the pleasant smile on my face. “I have, thank you.”

Whenever I get hired to play for someone or a group of people, there is always a set of rules that they would have to follow if they want me to perform for them. First off, they have to accept that I was autistic, and as a result, needed the following things to happen for things to go smoothly.

The first rule of those is that they need to tell me what songs they want me to perform for them, as I may or may choose songs at random or will be at a loss of what they want me to perform. Of course, I did have to play the part of the naive autistic pianist who needed a routine, otherwise the obvious will happen.

The second rule is that I have to come over to their residence or the place I will perform two weeks before the performance so I can familiarize myself with the piano. Many find this strange, but all pianos are different, including the spacing of the keys, the tone of the piano, and the feeling of it all in general, which will take some time for me to get used to.

The third rule is that I was not to be disturbed during the days when I am practicing, otherwise I will screw up on the scheduled performance.

Finally, the fourth rule is that I must be allowed to wear my earplugs and sunglasses for at least the first part of my performance, as that will allow my ears and eyes to adjust to the environment (though that depends). Therefore, if any potential employers refuse to follow any of the rules, I am allowed to refuse service.

So, I did have some unhappy people to deal with throughout the years, but the pay was astounding, so it was worth it in my opinion, and I know this all will be worth it in the end too.

Even if I had to deal with the leary eyes of the ghouls around me, including Big Madam’s.

“What an adorable human,” said one.

“I wonder where she got that dress,” said another.

“She looks delicious. Are you sure she’s not for sale at the auction?”

“She’s untouchable for the moment, but that will change.”

“What a poor thing. I wonder what an autistic human tastes like?”

I had to keep myself from smirking in amusement at their poor attempts to hide their plans for me. It seems they forgot that I could hear them very, very well, better than a lot of humans (and ghouls) can.

Then Big Madam clapped her hands together, bringing my attention back to her.

“Well, come along dear. It should be almost time for you to perform, shouldn’t it?”

I smiled, remaining as pleasant as I could when I answered. “Ah, yes. It should nearly be time. Where would you like me to go?”

Big Madam’s smile seemed to have widened when she heard my words. “Follow me dear, it should be in the auction hall.”

I nodded, following her and her bodyguards without another word. I heard the other auctioneers following behind us shortly after, but I pretended to still be naive to it all.

It’s almost time, but first, I have to get this show on the road. I had to keep my smile from widening at this thought.

~~~

The piano was located at the center stage, a polished, black, grand piano that was ready to be played by anyone. In the auditorium, the elite ghouls were gathering into their seats, waiting for the performance to begin. In the booths, I knew that members of Aogiri were watching, due to their mission to protect Big Madam from harm, and watching me closely was the Yotsume ghoul, who had a sad aura around her as she watched me.

How dare you…

Finally, everything was set, and I slowly walked onto the stage towards the piano, making sure to present myself as a graceful girl, with her hands clasped in front of her and her steps slow and deliberate. Eventually, I reached the piano, turned to the audience, and curtsied before I sat down at the piano seat and had my fingers touch the white keys.

Looking upwards, I took a deep breath, and began to play.

The songs that Big Madam and the other Madams wanted me to perform were songs that were joyous in tone, with a couple having a hint of thrills and a couple more with sad tones. They wanted me to play seven songs in total, and they didn’t care what order I put them in, which allowed me to put them in the order of the feelings that this auction would present.

The first song I played was a song that was joyous and hopeful, speaking of a new day that would bring new things and potential for happiness, which caused the audience to feel at peace and hopeful all at once. The second song was another happy song that had a touch of thriller mixed in, and I knew that the audience was getting a dig from this song as I played to my heart’s content. The third song was another song that had a happy and thrilling tone mixed in, though more intense than the last song. Almost every audience member was leaning in their seats as they listened to this song.

The fourth song became a little more sad in tone, but still had a thrilling note mixed in, while the fifth spoke of anger and lost hope, the sixth of triumph and bittersweet feelings, and finally the seventh song was sadder and spoke of lost hope and broken dreams. I ended the performance with my eyes closed, a couple tears streaming down my cheeks, and even when I rested my hands on my lap and had my foot move away from the floor pedal, the entire amphitheater was silent for several moments.

By the time I opened my eyes, the clapping began. I looked to the audience, finding that every single member was giving me a standing ovation, and I couldn’t help but stare for a few moments before I stood up, curtsied once more (though much longer than when I began), and proceeded to walk away to the other side of the stage.

The clapping continued even after the audience members lost sight of me.

Now, it was time for the next phase to begin.

As I was still walking, I stopped, the sound of my heels echoing before eventually disappearing.

Footsteps approached from behind, and I knew who it was before he even spoke.

“That was a beautiful performance, Phantom,” he said. He then placed a hand on my shoulder, leaning close to my ear. “Also, you look beautiful.”

I glanced at the masked man, resisting the urge to snap out one my knives. “Save me your flattery, No Face,” I ordered. “You know that I do not like being called beautiful, especially by the likes of you.”

“How cold of you,” said the masked Uta. “It’s been a long time since I’ve seen you, and this is how you greet me?”

I scoffed. “Of course,” I said. “After all, I just want to get this over with, so why don’t you stop wasting my time and hurry up about it?”

Uta stared at me through his mask, before he chuckled. “How typical of you Phantom, but very well.” He then grabbed me by the arm, making sure that he was not being gentle. “But trust me, you are not going to like this.”

I grinned at him through the pain. “Perfect.”

Even though I couldn’t see it, Uta’s brows furrowed in confusion before he proceeded to take me away to also be sold at the auction.

Then, without another second to spare, I pounced on him, taking him by surprise. I then immediately had a knife appear in my hand from my sleeve, stabbing him in many different places that allowed him to move. He fell to the ground without a fight, and he wheezed, looking up at me in surprise.

“I can’t let you stop me, No Face,” I said, smiling at him. “I still have much to do tonight, and I can’t postpone it.”

He grinned at me, knowing my intent now. “I won’t stop you,” he whispered. “After all, why would I want to stop the Silent Phantom of all people?”

His wounds then healed, and before I could do anything, I felt lips press too close to my mouth. Snarling, I slashed the area Uta had once been, but he was nowhere to be seen.

That fucking bastard…!

But I didn’t stop to think about that as I then took off running to my next destination: the basement. Eventually, it was minutes later when I began to hear the commotion, and as I waited in the next place, I touched the crescent moon hairpin and spoke.

“I’m done. The bidding is about to start.” I then quickly rewired it, and whispered, “Help.” before letting go.

Now the next stage of the plan begins, and all I need to do is wait.

~~~

Outside, in a black car, two dogs slept in the seats, waiting for their mistress to return. They were not happy about her going into a place that had many bad people alone, but she did tell them to stay in the car, and they obey her without question, so they stayed.

They knew their mistress could take care of herself, but they couldn’t help but worry for her either way.

However, the sound of things breaking and smashing woke them, and they looked outside to see people fighting, as red, black, purple, and all kinds of colors swarmed about, and as fires spread.

They whined, clawing against the car, wanting to go in and see if their mistress was okay. Then their collars began to beep, drawing them to attention. They waited, listening carefully.

 _“Help,”_ came their mistress’ quiet voice.

That was all they needed to hear.

With angered snarls, the two dogs began to growl, standing up as their teeth and claws began to sharpen even more, their eyes took on an unnatural color, and their fur was slowly being replaced with something else.

All this enclosure and people stood between them and their mistress, and they were eager to rip them all apart.

Nothing will stand between them and the safety of their mistress. No one and nothing.

~~~

Far away, in a lab, a certain one-eyed ghoul smiled as she realized who was inside the location of the auction, especially when two strange creatures began to zoom through the CCG, Aogiri, and the building, all of which they were ripping to pieces. It was like they were nothing more but scraps of paper to them.

How beautiful. She really was a beautiful creature.

“So the Phantom has come out to play again, huh?” she mused, giggling to herself. “Well, this will be fun.”

“What was that, Eto?” She looked up to see Akihiro Kanou looking at her in confusion. She just smiled.

“Nothing,” she said. “Just sit back and watch the show.”

Kanou looked at her strangely, but otherwise did as she requested.

What was the Phantom up to now? Eto could not wait to find out.

~~~

My god...I always knew that the security these bastards would have would be lax, but this was fucking ridiculous.

The basement would be so easy to find for anyone who paid attention, and none of the guests were armed to defend themselves in case anyone followed them. Not only that, but thanks to their pathetic fear, I was able to hide very well, even using a certain perfume to mask my scent.

Still, I grinned as I watched their stupidity. They are going to make my job easier for me.

Although, I wasn’t exactly happy about all this waiting, especially for those three useless sacks of shit.

If I had it my way, I would make sure that this would be their last mission, especially that little boy Kuki Urie. However, I couldn’t let them die on me, not yet.

Then, as if waiting to be thought of, Juuzo Suzuya, Kuki Urie, and Tooru Mutsuki showed up, with Kuki refusing to call for backup.

What an annoying little shit. There is a reason why people like him don’t last long on the battlefield.

I could not wait to see that look in his eyes.

Then, the chaos began.

The screams of dying ghouls was heard as little Kuki and Juuzo ripped them apart, the former grinning like mad now that he believed he had something to prove. During that time, I put on some gloves along with my mask and cloak, the latter which obscured my dress easily while I removed the bell sleeves into a nearby area.

Now, it’s my turn to have some fun. It’s a good thing I had this place to myself for a couple of weeks, for that will allow the traps I set to be put into effect.

I stepped out of my hiding place, right behind Mutsuki.

The ghouls fighting him froze when they saw me, the fear in their postures apparent. “T-The Silent--” Neither ghoul could finish, as Mutsuki had landed the fatal blow on them, and with deathly gurgles, they fell to the ground with loud thuds.

I stayed behind as Mutsuki ran towards Kuki’s destination, immediately jumping to the ground below, and the screams were followed by dead silence as they were killed in our pursuit towards Big Madam and the weaklings fighting her. When I was close enough, I immediately threw a tranquilizer dart at Juuzo Suzuya before he could react.

He winced. “Ow!” He quickly pulled out the dart. “What? Where...did...this…” The serum worked immediately as I expected, and Juuzo went unconscious, joining the bodies on the floor.

Perfect.

Finally, Mutsuki stopped in the room Big Madam, her bodyguards, and Kuki were in, and we were greeted to a pretty disgusting sight.

Big Madam, with Kuki’s upper torso fully in her mouth.

I nearly gagged in my mouth. I hate messy eaters.

I hid some more at this point when Mutsuki attempted to fight against Big Madam’s bodyguards, only for him to get his ass handed to him. I wanted to laugh at the pathetic display, but didn’t.

Either way, they have wasted enough of my time.

Kuki got himself out of Big Madam’s mouth, now driven mad temporarily with power, but just as he was about to go for Big Madam, I threw another dart at him, hitting his neck, and he fell to the ground like a rag doll, his kagune disappearing.

“Urie!” Mutsuki cried, but before he could turn around to see who threw the dart or help Kuki, I hit the pressure point in his neck, knocking him out as well.

Now, the sleeping gas should affect the rest of the CCG heading this way.

Those people are just so  _weak_.

Oh well, at least they are all out of my way now. My mask, gloves, and cloak gone at this point, having changed out of them during that so-called fight, I stepped forward, revealing myself to Big Madam and her bodyguards.

“Y-You!” hissed Big Madam, her teeth bared. “What are you doing here, Yoshie Ichinose?”

“What does it look like?” I asked. “You have a brain, don’t you? Use it to figure it out.”

It was moments later when Big Madam gasped, and she growled at me, sounding and looking more like the rabid animal she is. “You little bitch…! I should’ve known you would do this!!”

“Good,” I said. “Then come at me. I’ll have you know that I am in a hurry, so let’s make this quick.”

Big Madam and her bodyguards didn’t hesitate. They charged at me as one, intent on killing me, but since I anticipated their movements, I easily blocked, dodged, and attacked them at the perfect time with my quinque knives.

Blood went flying, screams of anger, pain, and frustration went through the air as Big Madam and her guards failed to touch me. “How?!” she demanded. “Why do you not have a scratch on you?! WHO ARE YOU, YOSHIE ICHINOSE?!!”

I’m so glad I have my earplugs in and am wearing my sunglasses.

I jumped away, sheathing my blades before smiling. “What kind of question is that? I am Yoshie Ichinose, like you said. Daughter of the late and famous Yuuto Ichinose, graduate of the University of Tokyo with a master’s degree in music and arts, born April 17 twenty-one years ago,” I answered, smiling in amusement. “I am no one else but Yoshie Ichinose, the woman you hired to perform for tonight. After all, who would in their mind could resist the money they’re going to be paid?”

“Paid?” Big Madam repeated, snarling at me. “You think I will be paying you a single yen for this?!”

“Why else?” I asked, still smiling. “You are going to be paying me, of course.”

“And what makes you think that?!” demanded Big Madam.

I ignored her question. “You will be paying me, with everything you have. Your money, your corpse,  _everything_.”

I continued to smile nonchalantly as Big Madam stared at me for a few more seconds, then she began to laugh, a horrible, mocking, angry sound. “You really are stupid!!” she screamed, saliva flying from her mouth in her anger. “If you think I’m going to let you live after this, you are solely wrong, you pathetic, lowly, human  ** _scum!!_** ”

Big Madam prepared to pounce on me, along with her ridiculously dressed bodyguards, but before any of them could move, the bodyguards’ heads were chomped clean off, blood flying everywhere.

Eyes widening in surprise, Big Madam looked at her decapitated bodyguards and the creatures that just killed them, and that was all the distraction I needed.

I threw my newly formed sword, and it sailed through the air and right into the center of Big Madam’s throat.

She collapsed to her knees, staring at me in pained confusion, but before she could collapse further, I walked over, grabbed her roughly by the hair, and looked her in the eyes, my smile gone and my entire expression blank. I ignored the burning in my eyes as I stared at her for a little longer, then let her go, allowing her fat-ass to collapse to the ground.

Big Madam wheezed in pain.

“It hurts…” she wheezed, unable to get the proper amount of air into her lungs. “It...hurts...why…” She then looked at me, seeing me smiling cruelly at her while holding my mask and blade. Her eyes widened as she realized it.

“The...Silent...Phantom…” she wheezed, voice getting weaker and inaudible with all the blood as tears streaming down her cheeks. “T...he...mon...s...t...e...r…”

Then, Big Madam didn’t move again.

Good riddance, but I have to admit, even in her final moments, she wasn’t very classy.

Seeing that she was dead, I ripped my sword from her throat, slashing it to the side to get rid of the blood before sheathing it. Then, I looked up at the creatures who ended the lives of her bodyguards, recognizing the kakuja armor they had around their bodies, creating the colors dark purple, red, and hints of blue, their eyes solid red and gleaming, and their claws sharper than any blade or gem on earth.

I smiled at them lovingly, despite all the blood on them.

“Haru, Tsuki,” I whispered, getting to my knees and holding my arms out. “Come here.”

Immediately, the armor disappeared, their eyes went back to normal, and their claws and teeth shortened and dulled. Tails wagging, Haru and Tsuki ran to me, jumping into my arms and whining in happiness and relief as they saw that I was nearly unharmed.

I hugged them back, ignoring the burning in my arm and feeling tears of my own sting my eyes. “You did amazing,” I whispered to them. “Thank you so much.”

These two caused a lot of destruction when they were searching for me, tearing through the car, killing anyone who got in their way, and slicing down walls like they were nothing but paper. They killed a lot of CCG members and ghouls on their way to me, including that partner of the Nutcracker, the man fighting him, and others. They sure spilled a lot of blood.

But I couldn’t be any more proud of them.

We stayed there for a few more minutes, then I let go, and stood up. “Go home,” I told them. “Make sure that no one sees you, you hear me? Also, here”--I handed them my sword and knives--“Drop them off in the living room when you get home. I’ll be right behind you. Now go!”

Haru and Tsuki hesitated, then, with concerned whines around the blades, they immediately fled the scene, making sure that they remained unseen by the cameras and any other people within the building. I watched them go, before deciding to head upstairs.

I did not like this, but I had no choice.

If I was going to prevent any suspicion towards me, I would have to do this. Therefore, I couldn’t let Haru and Tsuki stay with me.

But I will go home to them. That much I promise.

I will not leave them alone in this fucked up world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The inspiration for Yoshie’s outfit is a fashion reblog located here on my Tumblr, and is the fourth picture: https://37054ljh.tumblr.com/post/187925912043/pharaoh-doll-sosuperawesome-gothic-dresses
> 
> I swear, those straps really caught me off guard. I couldn’t find out what they were called, and the internet was no help, even when I searched for about 15 minutes. Oh well, I did what I could.
> 
> Also, here’s another fun fact!
> 
>  
> 
> _All characters attracted to Yoshie are physically intimate with her despite her hatred for physical contact. ___


	26. You Should Be Afraid of Me

I sat against the window, staring out into the night while gingerly holding a steaming cup of tea while in a dark room and Haru and Tsuki were in the living room sleeping. It had been a few days since the auction raid, since I had been “rescued”, and even then, as I gingerly took a sip of the tea, I found that I still remembered those past few days clearly.

After I left the basement and Big Madam’s corpse, I grabbed my bell sleeves, slipped them back on, and went up to the amphitheater, where No Face was waiting. I wasn’t surprised to see him, as it was the next step of my plan.

_“Are you sure about this?” asked Uta, and even if I hadn’t used the numbers to tell, there was concern in his voice. “This won’t feel good.”_

_“Don’t insult me, No Face,” I said, glaring at him. “You already know what I must do, and if a little pain is necessary, so be it.”_

_Uta said nothing for several moments, then he chuckled. “You sure are one insane chick, Phantom,” he said. “But that’s one of the things I love about you.”_

_If I had my knives still, I would’ve zipped one out and positioned it to his throat, but since I didn’t, I improvised. “Do not say you love me,” I ordered darkly._

_Uta helped up his hands in surrender. “I’m just saying. No need for you to get snappish with me, little spitfire.”_

_I rolled my eyes in annoyance. “Don’t call me that either. Now, are you going to hurry up and get a move on? The CCG is going to be here shortly.”_

_Uta relaxed his position, his laid-back expression going serious now. “As you wish.”_

At that point, he grabbed me roughly by the wrists and proceeded to drag me to the area where the “items” were being held. I made sure to struggle, to scream, and eventually be knocked out to make my capture and hostage status look believable. Uta then placed me inside one of the containers, being unnecessarily gentle the entire time, and where my unconscious form would stay until the CCG infiltrated the area and proceeded to free the captives.

As they opened the containers one by one and escorted out the captives, they then happened to find me in one of those containers, unconscious, blackening bruises on the wrists, a split lip, a cut on the collarbone, and hair a mess, but alive.

When I woke up next, I found myself being carried to an ambulance by none other than Arima himself. As I was dazed at the time, I didn’t immediately struggle, though when I did regain enough awareness, I had been about to do just that until the bastard spoke.

_“Do not make a scene.”_

So, I had to be grateful to the useless son of a bitch for reminding me that we were still in the presence of other ghoul investigators and that my body really hurt like a bitch. So, I sat still despite how much I hated being near the body of someone, much less his, and as Arima continued to carry me to the medical team, I spotted a familiar sight nearby.

Glancing that way, I spotted the Yotsume ghoul being led to a car while also being surrounded by various investigators, who had their weapons out and were positioned in a way that meant they would pounce if she made one wrong move. She briefly saw me and stared at me, her one visible eye visibly widening before she slumped, then looked away.

I pretended I didn’t even see her. It was just as well too, because I would’ve glared at her regardless if we did have company.

Either way, I didn’t say a word to anyone, pretending to be delirious and/or in shock. It wasn’t too hard, considering that I was done with the night and wanted to be home already, and I barely felt anything when the medics tended to me. They checked my bruises, disinfected the cuts on me, and one even attempted to brush my hair, which caused me to snap out of it and lash out.

Even now, I still remember the feelings of hatred and terror at that moment.

**_“THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!”_ **

**_“WHO GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO LIVE?!”_ **

**_“YOU SHOULDN’T HAVE BEEN BORN!”_ **

**_“YOU DON’T DESERVE TO HAVE HIS HAIR!”_ **

**_“HOW DARE YOU LOOK SO MUCH LIKE HIM!!”_ **

Once I recovered, I quickly covered myself up by telling the startled medic that I don’t like people touching my hair (which is true), as no one was gentle and it felt disgusting when other people touched it. Hell, even Papa quickly learned that I preferred to brush my own hair, because despite him trying to be as gentle as he could when he would brush it, it still hurt like a bitch if my screams and inability to stay still during it were any indication.

Anyway, the medic shrugged it off and continued tending to me, and while they were doing that, I heard footsteps coming towards me, and I didn’t have to look to know who it was.

 _“Ichinose-san?”_  Looking up, I saw Haise looking at me, covered in his own blood from when he was tortured by that deranged half-ghoul, Seido.  _“Are you...are you alright?”_

I had stared at him blankly, saying nothing for several moments. Eventually, Haise shifted back and forth on his feet, clearly uncomfortable, until I finally spoke, voice equally monotone.

 _“I’m still alive,”_ I had said.  _“And you look like you’ve gone to Hell and back, Sasaki-san.”_

Haise flinched, the memory and feeling of his torture still fresh on his mind, but I was not in the least bit sympathetic.

 _“I’m fine, Ichinose-san,”_ he then said, trying to regain his composure.  _“Still, are you sure you’re--”_

 _“Stop,”_ I ordered, silencing Haise.  _“I really am fine, Sasaki-san. I really don’t want to repeat myself. Please.”_

Haise had said nothing, stunned into silence.

I then turned to one of the medics next to me, once more not looking into their eyes.  _“Can someone take me home? Please?”_

So, after making sure that my cuts were disinfected and I was otherwise alright, I was taken home. Arima of all people had been the one to take me, and not once throughout the ride had any of us said a word. I certainly was not complaining, as I did not want to explain my actions to the last person I wanted to be near. Still, I had to consider myself lucky that the reaper didn’t ask any questions about my actual motives, or said anything at all. So when we finally arrived at my apartment complex, Arima simply let me out and mutely watched as I walked towards the entrance and went inside. Once I was out of his sight, the car drove off.

I had been running on autopilot at that point; walking towards the elevator, walking inside said elevator, pressing the number to my floor, waiting in the elevator until the car arrived at my floor, as the doors opened, as I walked to my apartment, unlocked the door, and walked inside.

Then I heard the excited barks of Haru and Tsuki and their paws hitting the floor as they ran towards me. For the first time since my being knocked unconscious, I genuinely smiled, allowing the two dogs to zip around me excitedly, for them to lick me happily, and to sniff at my patched up cuts, whining in concern.

I simply smiled at them and pet them until we were all feeling better.

Afterwards, I immediately went to the shower, stripping myself of my dress and scrubbing myself until I was sure I was clean of anything of the night and the makeup covering up the disgusting marks on my body.

It was always easy wearing that stuff in public, because I was never in the mood to hide my body under long-sleeved shirts, long pants, or additional clothes, especially if it happened to be a hot day. Thankfully, I had found a concealing body makeup that was comfortable and easy to apply, so that had never been much of an issue and made things easier for me.

But now that I’m alone again, I would have to see those disgusting things until I would have to go out again.

So disgusting...

Anyway, once I got out of the shower and got dressed, I went to work.

This would be suspicious to the CCG and all ghoul organizations, especially those who were keeping an eye on Big Madam, but it wouldn’t lead to me, nor would anyone be able to do anything about it. After all, it would be impossible to track an anonymous account, especially one that would appear to be in multiple places at once.

Once again, I thanked the numbers for showing me how it could be done.

After that, I put away my weapons (Haru and Tsuki had placed them on the coffee table once they got back through the window), placed my dress in the laundry (and I still like that dress mind you), put away the hairpin, hid my cloak and mask, and made myself a cup of my favorite tea. Now, here I am, sitting at the window sill with a cup of that very tea, ready for today to be over while Haru and Tsuki were already asleep in the living room, and thinking deeply.

As I took another sip, I suddenly thought back to the reason I started drinking this kind of tea.

I had been young at the time, and didn’t really like tea because it was too bitter. Of course, Papa loved tea, this certain kind being his favorite, so I decided to give it a try. The first time I tasted it, it hadn’t been fun, but I did my best to finish the entire cup and keep drinking it whenever Papa would make two cups so I wouldn’t hurt his feelings despite the fact that he said that he didn’t mind if I didn’t like it and that he was only happy that I tried it.

Now though? It was yummy, and I suddenly wondered if Papa was the same way when he first started drinking this tea.

Papa…

Tears stung my eyes again, and I forced them back. I will not cry, not right now. I then looked at the computer in my room, and smiled, quickly getting rid of the negative feelings for now.

Since I had decided to spend the last few days at home (mostly to keep the facade that I wanted to be left alone after such a traumatizing ordeal), I made sure to keep an eye and ear out for any news from the CCG and other ghoul organizations. Turns out that the latter was in a confused frenzy, and the former in a just as confused disarray after they learned what happened to Big Madam and the ghouls and CCG members who were unlucky enough to come across Haru, Tsuki, and I.

As no one survived Haru and Tsuki’s onslaught (and I still thought it was too bad that I did not see their expressions before they were killed), no one was able to give a description to who (or what) killed those people, only that they were not human or ghoul. I wasn’t at all concerned, however, as whenever Haru and Tsuki are in their kakuja forms, they tend to grow bigger than the average dog, so the tracks they left behind couldn’t be traced.

Not only that, but when they found the car I arrived in, it had been shredded to pieces like it was nothing but butter, which baffled many investigators and was due to cause quite a scare. After all, these creatures were not human, ghoul, or any animal anyone had seen.

I had to keep myself from snorting at the panic that would soon go around.

Anyway, as for Big Madam, no one had been able to figure out who exactly killed the fatass, and the little cookie had been very disappointed and humiliated when he learned that he had been taken advantage of and had been knocked out by a “simple” tranquilizer dart during that little recess game he called fighting. Even now, the thought of that little celebrity-wannabe made me snort, and I knew I couldn’t wait to play with him more.

However, that was not what caused all the ghoul organizations, secret societies, or the CCG to go into a frenzy.

To put it simply, all of Big Madam’s belongings; her money, her possessions, and even all her estates, were gone. They simply all disappeared, like they hadn’t existed to begin with, with the estates being wiped off the map, her possessions nowhere to be found, and even all her money was gone, all of which under mysterious circumstances, in their view at least.

I hope you’re smart, because from here you would understand what is happening. If not, you disappoint me, but I will spell it out for you.

I used that anonymous account to take all of Big Madam’s money and possessions, and as soon as her estates were clean of them all, I had the explosives inside them detonate, blowing them all to smithereens. I had watched it all happen through my secret security cameras, watching them with a smile as I drank tea.

It wasn’t a hobby of mine, but I do enjoy seeing things blow up from time to time. It was also an extra bonus that no one would be able to find out who did it or what happened to Big Madam’s possessions and money.

Of course, I had one more surprise for the CCG.

The next day, when the doctors came to confirm Big Madam’s death, her corpse was nowhere to be found in the morgue’s freezer, her section having been wiped completely clean of her existence.

When I told Big Madam that she would pay me with everything she had; her money, her corpse,  _everything_ , I meant it. Everything that was once hers was now mine, which meant that I could do with them whatever I wished.

I actually had to be grateful to Big Madam for hiring me, for the reward was truly astonishing.

Too bad that she will never see it. I would’ve loved to see her face when she watched me take all that belonged to her.

Just then, I was brought out from my thoughts by a knock on the door.

As I was in the living room at this point, I was able to stop Haru and Tsuki from going ballistic as soon as they heard the sound on the door. As I knew who it was, I didn’t move to answer the door, wishing that he would go away.

And, of course, he didn’t do so immediately.

There was another knock on the door. “Ichinose-san?” It was Haise, and he sounded conflicted. “Are you home?”

I didn’t answer, staying where I was, and praying that he would hurry up and go away, that I did not want to talk to him anytime soon, or ever if I could help it.

When Haise spoke again, his voice sounded heavy, pleading even. “Ichinose-san, please,” he said. “I know you may not want to see anyone right now after what happened, but please, I really need to talk to you.”

I still didn’t answer. I knew what he was here for, and I wasn’t in the mood to entertain him. He was right; I didn’t want to be bothered, but it wasn’t for the reason he thought. Still, I have to admit, he disappointed me.

I had given him my sword, and he used it poorly. He couldn’t even defend himself against that little weakling Seido, who had always been better off dead. Still, I gave it to Haise Sasaki for a reason, and he brought it with him, conveniently.

I couldn’t be hasty now.

So, after bracing myself for what was going to come next, I walked to the door and opened it, just as the person on the other side was about to leave.

Haise flinched when he heard the door unlock and open, then when he saw me looking at him. We stared at each other for several seconds, with Haise clearly uncomfortable and me with a blank stare.

Then I stepped aside. “Are you coming in?” I asked. “Or are you going to stand there like you just saw Medusa?”

Haise flinched again. “O-Of course! Sorry!” He then walked past me into my apartment, and I closed the door after him and locked it.

Haru and Tsuki were immediately off the sofa at this point, sniffing at Haise for a couple minutes before they stepped away and began to growl.

“Haru, Tsuki!” I called, silencing the two dogs. I even gave them one warning look before turning to Haise. “Sorry about them. They tend to be a little overprotective.”

Haise blinked at me. “T-That’s okay. But…” He trailed off, and I said nothing as I waited for him to continue. “It’s just they never growled at me before.”

I glanced at Haru and Tsuki before looking back to Haise. “I’m not sure why either, but I believe it’s because you’re in their territory now. Dogs do tend to be territorial after all, and quite possessive as a result.”

That part is true, but I knew it wasn’t just because of that. Haru and Tsuki never liked Haise, only tolerating him at best because he wasn’t an enemy to them or to me, but due to their original life, it’s only natural that they tend to be suspicious of people, even those they know are no actual threat.

But Haise Sasaki had no reason to know any of that.

I then moved to sit down, grabbing my teacup (I had set it down at the coffee table to answer the door) and sat down on the sofa, which Haru and Tsuki returned to. “I hope you’ll forgive me for not offering you anything to drink. I usually go grocery shopping every two weeks on Thursdays,” I said.

Haise shook his head. “It’s fine,” he said. “I don’t really want anything anyway.”

I nodded, taking a short sip of tea. “So, what do you need to talk to me about? From your tone, it must be urgent.”

Haise said nothing at first, then I motioned for him to sit down in the seat across from me, which he did. Once he was as comfortable as he could manage, he put his hands together as he pondered over what to say next, all while I patiently waited to hear what he was going to say.

Then he looked at me, his face conflicted. “Yoshie Ichinose,” he said. “Who are you, really?”

I tilted my head to the side, pretending to be confused. “I don’t follow you, Sasaki-san.”

“You said we never met before, but something tells me we have, that we used to know each other. Every time I’m around you, I always feel...hostile, on edge, and yet terrified and intrigued. I can’t understand why I feel these things, why they pop up every time I’m around you.”

I stared at him for a few moments, then sighed, pretending to be tired. “Are you sure you’re in your right state of mind, Sasaki-san?” I asked. “After all, while I am not a professional in psychology or of how memory works, I know that even the slightest familiarity with something or someone can create a feeling of nostalgia that shouldn’t be there. I meant it when I said that we never knew each other back then, so you shouldn’t have any reason to be suspicious of me.”

“But do I?” I remained silent as Haise continued. “I can’t help but shake the feeling that you’re lying to me. After all, you have been avoiding me ever since I saw you in that coffee shop, the girl talking to you there won’t tell me anything, and there is little record of you now.”

“What do you mean?” I asked, still pretending to be confused.

“I looked you up in the CCG archives, Ichinose-san,” Haise clarified, his tone dead serious at this point. “And I found nothing on you. Nothing. Not only that, but when I questioned the higher-ups, they refused to talk about you, even Akira-san and Arima-san. Do you happen to know why?”

He said that last part with slightly veiled hostility, which caused Haru and Tsuki to stiffen and almost growl in warning at the now clearly growing threat. I remained calm however, staring at Haise blankly as I responded.

“I fail to see why you would be concerned about that, Sasaki-san,” I replied. “After all, I may be the daughter of a late famous musician, and am a musician myself, but that doesn’t mean I can’t have my privacy when I need it. You shouldn’t jump to conclusions based on mere guesses.”

“That alone is suspicious to me,” Haise countered. “And I know you know more than you show. Tell me the truth.”

“What truth?” I asked.

“About who you are!” Haise was standing up at this point, glaring at me. “Who are you, Yoshie Ichinose?! Who are you to the world?! What are you hiding?! Tell me!”

Haru and Tsuki were standing up at this point in front of me, growling threateningly at Haise while their fur stood up on end. Haise glanced briefly at the two of them, but wasn’t fazed, and I did nothing to get them to calm down. I did, however, finish the rest of my tea calmly before setting down the cup and looking up at him.

“You really do have a lot of nerve,” I said, standing up myself, “accusing me of something you have no proof of in my own home. What exactly gave you the right to come to my home accusing me of something you don’t understand?”

“Because the Yotsume ghoul told me she knows you.”

I said nothing, but I did clench my teeth to keep my anger from showing itself.

“Does she now?” I asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes.” At this point Haise was clearly growing impatient with me as he continued. “She said you trained her to fight and defend herself, but soon kicked her out when she discovered a secret of yours. She even said that since that day, you refused to be near her or speak to her, and even went as far as to beg me to save you from yourself. I want you to tell me what she was talking about.”

God. Fucking. Damn it, Hinami. I quickly made a mental note to slit her throat the next time I saw her. I told her to stop looking at me, to forget about it, but she wouldn’t, demanding to know what happened to me, and who would be so cruel enough to leave behind the causes of what she saw, so I had no choice but to get rid of her, ordering her to never come back else she wanted me to kill her.

I was silent for a long time, and Haise was still staring at me, looking ready to pounce from the now obvious threat I presented. I wanted to laugh, but didn’t.

Instead, I flicked a lock of hair. “I must admit,” I began, “you really are the kind of man who gets suspicious very easily. But fine, since you’ve come all this way, I will tell you the truth, as it was bound to happen anyway.”

Haise frowned in confusion. “What do you me--”

The trap was activated, and multiple long and sharp quinque blades erupted from the floor, impaling Haise through the upper torso, the arms, and the legs. He choked painfully, pained confusion on his face as he stared at me while blood trailed from his wounds and from his mouth and onto the floor. Then, slowly, he glanced down at the blades, as if realizing they were there for the first time.

“W-What…?” he wheezed painfully, staring at the blades in confusion. “W-Where did...these…?”

I scoffed, causing Haise to look up at me, still in pained confusion, watching as I walked up to him and snatched the blade he had at his side. I then looked at the blade, smiling to myself.

“I have to admit,” I began, “you really are the smartest and yet foolish person I’ve ever met. Still, that was to be expected.”

“Wh--What are you--”

I smiled at Haise, a smile that wasn’t kind, welcoming, or good. “You wanted the truth, remember? Well, here’s your truth, or do I have to spell it out for you, little boy?”

Haise stared at me, at first unable to understand my words. However, if his eyes slowly widening were any indication, I knew with satisfaction that I wouldn’t have to waste my breath.

“Who...are you?” he demanded weakly.

I raised an eyebrow. “Asking questions you should already know the answers to?” I asked. “I see you couldn’t be any more foolish than you were back then. Fine then, I’ll entertain you. My name is Yoshie Ichinose, daughter of Yuuto Ichinose, a famous pianist, and a graduate of the University of Tokyo with a music degree. I am a woman with severe autism, and I perform the piano for many people, even for rich clients. However, that is just a front. I love the piano, but I truly love mathematics.”

Haise stared at me, trying to comprehend my words, which took him longer than it should have. Then, when they did hit him, he stared at me in growing horror and disbelief.

“N-No,” he whispered. “I-It can’t be…”

I smirked. “That’s right,” I said. “You’re looking right at the world’s worst and most feared enemy, the true identity of the Silent Phantom.”

“Y-You’re lying!”

I frowned. “How sad, maybe this will prove to you that I’m telling the truth.” I then held out my mask, which I had grabbed while leaving the room and hid under the table before I answered the door and allowed Haise inside. Haise could only stare in growing fear when he recognized the mask, with the impact of the truth hitting him like a runaway train.

“Now, are you done with your little pity party?” I asked. “It should be obvious to you why I allowed you to come here, why I’m allowing you to live right now.” At that point, the blades impaling Haise ripped themselves from his body and back into the ground, causing him to collapse to the ground as his wounds healed quickly.

I was not in the least bit concerned about that as I continued. “Now, I think the question here is what are you going to do now?”

His wounds healed now, Haise shakily stood up and glared at me. “You won’t...get away with this!” he growled.

I smirked at him, amused. “Oh, you poor little boy, I have already been getting away with “it” for years. What makes you think you can stop me; you, who can’t even protect himself, much less the people around him when they need him the most?”

Haise yelled, and he charged at me. I didn’t move, watching in amusement as he was then tackled to the ground by the now mutated Haru and Tsuki, their kakujas glowing ominously in the little light there was in the room. As they placed him in a very, very uncomfortable position, Haise could only cry out in shock and pain as Haru’s teeth sunk into his shoulder and both dogs’ kakujas pinned him to the ground, even pinning his own kagune when it was on the verge of coming out.

I walked over to Haise, staring down at him, a displeased frown replacing my previous smirk. “You disappoint me, Haise Sasaki,” I said. I then held up the blade I took back. “Why do you think I gave you this blade all those years ago when you lost your memories at Arima’s hand?”

Haise said nothing, grunting in pain from Haru and Tsuki restraining him.

“I gave you this blade so it would lead you to me,” I answered. “I gave this to you because it would show you that even though you have lost your memories, you would still come find me whenever you were always confused and needed assistance. This was to remind you that your life is mine to take, and I am not done with you just yet. After all, why do you think I let you live this long?”

Haise continued to say nothing, simply because he didn’t have the strength to.

“And now, here you are, attempting to corner me in my own home, only to be quickly subdued yourself. Your weakness and inability to stand up for yourself amazes me, and I truly am surprising your mother did not abort you long ago when she needed to. After all, you are nothing but a waste of space that continues to bring pain to those around you, who destroys everything he touches.”

“Shut...up…!” growled Haise.

“Are you really willing to risk the lives of your subordinates?” I asked, pulling out a remote. “After all, they are simply mistakes, wouldn’t you agree?”

“Don’t you dare--ah!” Haise was cut off by Tsuki biting at him even harder, nearly separating his right arm from his body.

I ignored him as I eyed the remote. “It had been easy, sneaking some microbeads into their food. After all, that little glutton you call Saiko will eat anything you present to her, even if you poison it. So tell me, Sasaki-san, are you willing to risk the lives of your “loved ones” to get back at me?”

Haise looked at me, trying to see if I was bluffing. When he didn’t see any, he could only glare at me in fear with a sliver of anger. “You...wouldn’t dare!”

At this, I held up another piece of technology, a recorder that was attached to the microbeads if I might add, and turned it on. “Try me,” I said. “So, what will it be, Haise Sasaki? Are you going to leave and pretend nothing happened, or are you willing to risk your loved ones’ lives just to get rid of me?”

Haise didn’t answer, even when Saiko Yonebayashi’s voice came over the speaker, at which his eyes widened in horror. From her commentary, she was in the midst of playing another video game on her console, one that I again didn’t bother to remember. To Haise, he would recognize her voice anywhere, and now knew that I was not bluffing. Seeing that he wasn’t answering, I pressed the detonate button on the other remote.

The sound of ominous beeping came over the little speaker, causing Saiko to stop talking in confusion, then her voice became full of fear as she realized what was happening. I kept my eyes on Haise, who was now struggling as much as he could against Haru and Tsuki, but in vain as Saiko’s voice turned pained, despairing, and terrified as the beeping got faster and faster and the sound of flesh being ripped apart was heard.

I only felt amused as I watched Haise struggle and listened to Saiko Yonebayashi’s screams.

_“It hurts, It HuRts, It hurts, IT HURTS, IT HURTS! STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP!! SOMEONE, HELP ME, IT HURTS!!”_

The beeping got faster, and faster, and the sound of flesh being torn apart intensified.

**_“MAMAN!!”_ **

“STOP PLEASE!!” Haise pleaded. “I PROMISE I WON’T SAY ANYTHING!! PLEASE, DON’T KILL HER!!”

I stared at him. “And how do I know that you’re being truthful?” I asked, eyebrow raised.

“I PROMISE I WON’T ATTACK YOU OR ANYTHING! JUST LET HER GO!!” pleaded Haise, and at this point tears were streaming down his cheeks as he looked at me.

Seeing this, I pressed the detonate button again, and the beeping and ripping flesh sound stopped over the speaker. The sound of Saiko’s pained breathing came over, her body collapsing to the ground as she greedily inhaled the air and coughed, soon after sobbing in fear and relief, showing Haise that she was still alive and fine, and then I turned off the speaker.

“Haru, Tsuki,” I said. “Let him go now. He’s no longer a threat.”

Haru and Tsuki hesitated for a few moments before they reluctantly let Haise go, but stayed in their kakuja forms in case Haise made one wrong move. However, he lay there, too relieved to move for the moment, but as he lay there, I spoke.

“Consider this your first and only warning, Haise Sasaki,” I said. “I will be keeping a very close eye on you, and if you make one wrong move, your lovely subordinates will go “boom”, including your beloved organization. I was telling you the truth back then when I said I have no love for the CCG, and you were a fool to assume otherwise. Now, if I were you, I would get out of here. You have overstayed your welcome here.”

Shakily, Haise stood up, looking at me with terror. It was at that point that he knew he had no power here, not when he was dealing with the Silent Phantom. It didn’t matter how strong he was, how powerful he was; it wasn’t going to matter here, especially since his loved ones’ lives were on the line.

“It was you...wasn’t it?” he asked, wheezing. “You killed Big Madam.”

I smiled gently. “Correct,” I said. “I did kill Big Madam. She had outlived her use anyway, and me being hired to perform for her was the perfect time to get rid of her. Nothing’s better than killing two birds with one stone, wouldn’t you agree?”

Haise said nothing.

Still smiling, I slowly walked over to him, leaning close to him as my smile widened. “My my,” I began, “are you afraid of me, Haise Sasaki, or should I say, Kaneki Ken?”

Haise froze.

“That’s good,” I said. “Your precious Akira-san and Arima-san are afraid of me too, have been for years, especially after I revealed my identity after killing a couple of their investigators. Arima allowed me access to the CCG because he knew that I would kill him and be done with it if he refused.” I scoffed at the thought of the White Reaper. “Of course, I doubt the useless bastard will tell you anything. He is, after all, a coward who can never admit to his mistakes. Trust me, Sasaki-san, I know that too well.”

Haise opened his mouth to speak, but I interrupted him. “Now, let’s play a little game, shall we? If you leave this place in twenty seconds, I won’t let Haru and Tsuki make a little meal out of you and your loved ones, and you will be free to go home to your loved ones. Does that sound good?”

Haise still didn’t respond.

“One, two, three…” Upon hearing me counting, Haise immediately took off running, disappearing out of my apartment and through the corridors until he was out of the building altogether, just as I was ending on twenty. Once he was gone, I giggled and shut the door, smiling at Haru and Tsuki, who were now back to their regular forms.

“Good dogs,” I said proudly, rubbing their heads. “Things are going to be far more interesting from now on.”

Haru and Tsuki only wagged their tails, and I eyed my retrieved blade. It had been two years since I'd last used it, and more blood had been shed because of it, but it made me smirk.

How ironic, that Haise Sasaki now understood my hidden meaning to me letting him have this weapon.

He had been my puppet this whole time, and he didn’t even know it. How amusing. Looks like he wasn’t such a disappointment to me after all.

Now, it’s time to watch the fun between the CCG and Tsukiyama family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to be placing this story on Tumblr soon, just so you guys know.


	27. The Marks I Cannot Erase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The full story is now on Tumblr!

_It had been a month since I put that bitch and her whore in their place, and I couldn’t have been anymore happy. Thanks to my timing, no one suspected me when those things went missing and were found to be eaten by a ghoul. After all, I had long moved out of that place; therefore having nothing to do with their deaths._

_So, that tool had been useful when his corpse had been found, but no one was able to find out who killed him, though barely anyone even cared about that._

_But I was not done yet._

_There was still_ them _to consider._ Those monsters _, who didn’t deserve to breathe the same air as me, who didn’t deserve to have eyes, to have families, or even their_ lives _. I may have taken care of the main problem, but there were still others to consider._

_So, I proceeded to start with the weakest and go up, and each one had been gratifying and satisfying to watch._

_It had been fairly easy rigging the plane one of them was about to go on, causing the airliner to rip itself apart almost as soon as it got into the air and exploded, killing everyone on board. The boom was extraordinary, and I giggled in joy as I watched the debris of the plane fall to the ground below, some of which were passengers still strapped in their seats, and even where I was, I was able to see the blood-covered walls of the plane just as the numbers said would happen._

_It was so cool watching them fall. It’s what he deserved after he tried pushing me off various things, whether the fall was small or big, as long as I got hurt._

_One down, eight to go._

_The second had been just as fun watching, even though the plan had been quite simple. I had come across the second of them while out, and without him noticing, I knocked him unconscious before attaching him to a nearby car. The driver of the car didn’t see it, and the second regained consciousness in time to see me smiling at him before the car went off, and his screams as the street ripped him to pieces were so gratifying._

_It’s what he deserved after he tried to push me into oncoming traffic so many times in the past._

_Two down, seven to go._

_Eventually, without any connection leading to me, two more died, both of whom at the same time._

_It was no secret to me that the both of them were beauty fanatics, determined to look and stay beautiful no matter what. It was just as well, as I planned to use that against them in one of the best ways possible._

_So, in a room that contained two tanning booths, I made sure that the door was locked, that the tanning booths’ doors would not be able to open all the way, and made sure that both the room and the tanning booths got hotter and hotter before leaving the room._

_The booths inevitably caught on fire while the both of them were trapped inside. I could see the smoke under the door, as well as hear their screams of agony and pleas for help, help that I made sure would never come._

_After all, everyone was asleep, and would stay asleep when this place burned down._

_It’s what they get for trying to drown and burn me so many times._

_Now, four down, five to go._

_And number five is here._

_As of now, I was in my new home, preparing for what I was going to do next. I was eager to get started on the fifth one, especially after what she did to me all these years. However, I wasn’t going to kill her, not just yet._

_I did want to have my cake and eat it too, you know. What would be the point if I can’t have fun?_

_Eventually, I walked down to the basement, where my subject with dark hair and eyes awaited me, tied to a chair while surrounded by instruments that I wasn’t planning to use on her._

_It wasn’t going to matter for what I planned to do._

_By the time she heard my footsteps, she began to panic. “Who’s there?!” she demanded, struggling against her bonds. “I’ll fucking kill you if this is a joke!”_

_I chuckled. “That’s rich, coming from you,” I said as I stepped into her view._

_She glared at me. “You…” she growled. “What the fuck are you doing?!”_

_I simply smiled at her. “Look around you,” I said. “The answer should be right in front of you. Don’t tell me your brain is so fried that you can’t even figure it out.”_

_She tried to spit at me, but I was too far away for the saliva to hit me. “What are you going to do, huh?!” she demanded. “Come on, you little retard, there’s nothing you can do that can scare me!”_

_I simply continued smiling, unfazed by her false bravado. This was all an act; she was scared out of her mind, especially now that her little punching bag was fighting back._

_That’s the thing about insects like her; once their victims start fighting back, they become cowardly lions._

_Eventually, I got bored of watching her squirm from her discomfort of how quiet I was, how I only smiled at her accusations, and proceeded to walk around her. “Quite odd that you’re the only one who voiced that,” I said. “A few of your fellow pests didn’t think that when they saw me, and just before they died.”_

_“Q-Quit fucking around!” demanded my captive. “What do you know about those?! There’s no fucking way that you, a retard, could’ve pulled that off!”_

_I shrugged. “Well, the truth is stranger than fiction,” I said, once again not even fazed. “After all, don’t you think it was odd that all of them were being killed off one by one, especially in so-called accidents?” I giggled. “It’s amazing how very little evidence can fool even the world's greatest detectives and crime-fighters. After all, when one makes someone’s death look like an accident, it’s impossible to trace it to an actual murder. Wouldn’t you agree?”_

_My captive said nothing. That was a first, but it won’t be the last._

_“You get it?” I asked, my smile growing. “You did tell me over and over that you’re smart, didn’t you? In fact, you enjoyed rubbing that in my face, sometimes quite literally. Anyway, show me; right here, right now.”_

_By now, the little bug’s fear was clear for all to see (not that I could tell) and she proceeded to shake in fear. “Y-You really did it…” she whispered. “You really killed them.”_

_I faked a beam. “We have a winner!” I announced, clapping my hands together. “Well, you’re not as smart as I thought, but it’s enough to prove to me that your brain’s not completely fried.” I then moved towards my instruments, moving to grab the knife._

_“Y-You’re a demon!” cried my captive. “What good do you think will come from this?! You won’t get away with this! I don’t know what you’re doing, but this has to stop! Do you understand?!”_

_I ignored her, still smiling, but as soon as she saw the knife, she began to cry._

_“W-What are you doing?” she demanded, terrified. “No, no please! D-Don’t kill me, p-please, spare me!”_

_I froze, and immediately upon seeing this, it was clear to her that she had said the wrong thing. I felt the anger inside me growing and growing until my entire body felt hot, and as my wide eyes stared straight ahead, I immediately thought back against my will._

**“COME ON, SCREAM FOR US, LITTLE RETARD!”**

**“LOOK AT HER SQUIRM! DOESN’T SHE LOOK CUTE?”**

**“SO PATHETIC!”**

**“SHE LOOKS BETTER WITH CUTS AND BRUISES ON HER!”**

**“AND WHEN SHE’S COVERED IN SHIT AND PISS!”**

**“YOU SHOULDN’T BE ALIVE!”**

**“NO ONE WANTS YOU!”**

**“WHY DID YOUR FATHER KEEP YOU? HE SHOULD’VE KILLED YOU!”**

**“YOU DON’T DESERVE TO BE HAPPY!”**

_The pain, the humiliation, the fear, the_ **_HATRED_ ** _._

_So much laughter. So much laughter. So much laughter._

_laughter, laughter, laughter, laughter laughter laughter laughter laughter laughter laughter laughter laughter laughterlagutherlaughterlaughterlaughterlaughterlaughterlaughterlaughterlaughterlaughterlaughterlaughterlaughterlaughterlaughterlaughterlaughterlaughterlaughterlaughterlaughterlaughterlaughterlaughterlaughterlaughterlaughterlaughterlaughterlaughterlaughterlaughterlaughterlaughter_ **_laughterlaughterlaughterlaughterlaughterlaughterlaughterlaughterlaughterlaughterlaughterlaughterlaughterlaughterlaughterlaughterlaughterlaughterlaughterlaughterlaughterlaughterlaughterlaughterlaughterlaughterLAUGHTERLAUGHTERLAUGHTERLAUGHTERLAUGHTERLAUGHTERLAUGHTERLAUGHTERLAUGHTERLAUGHTERLAUGHTERLAUGHTERLAUGHTERLAUGHTERLAUGHTERLAUGHTERLAUGHTERLAUGHTERLAUGHTERLAUGHTERLAUGHTERLAUGHTERLAUGHTERLAUGHTERLAUGHTERLAUGHTERLAUGHTERLAUGHTERLAUGHTERLAUGHTERLAUGHTERLAUGHTERLAUGHTERLAUGHTERLAUGHTERLAUGHTERLAUGHTERLAUGHTER_ **

**_DADDYDADDYDADDYDADDYDADDYDADDYDADDYDADDYDADDYDADDYDADDYDADDYDADDYDADDYDADDYDADDYDADDYDADDYDADDYDADDYDADDYDADDYDADDYDADDYDADDYDADDYDADDYDADDYDADDYDADDYHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPME_ **

**_ITHURTSITHURTSITHURTSITHURTSITHURTSITHURTSITHURTSITHURTSITHURTSITHURTSITHURTSITHURTSITHURTSITHURTSITHURTSITHURTSITHURTSITHURTSITHURTSITHURTSITHURTSITHURTSITHURTSITHURTS_ **

**_MAKEITSTOPMAKEITSTOPMAKEITSTOPMAKEITSTOPMAKEITSTOPMAKEITSTOPMAKEITSTOPMAKEITSTOPMAKEITSTOPMAKEITSTOPMAKEITSTOP_ **

**_M A K E I T S T O P_ **

_It was so silent. So silent...until…_

_“...spare you…?” I finally spoke, voice so quiet that even I barely heard myself, slowly turning around to look at her. “Spare you?”_

_I glared at her hatefully, not even able to relish in the terror in her posture. “I have had to put up with you and your good-for-nothing friends for years, and you_ dare _to ask mercy of me? ME?” I laughed, a cruel, mocking sound. “Have you forgotten how many times I begged_ you _for mercy; how many times I begged_ you _to stop; how many times I begged_ you _to not hurt me anymore?_

_“Have you forgotten how many times you laughed at me? How many times you pushed me into situations that would’ve killed me? How many times you ignored how I was already suffering enough as it was? Have you forgotten how I was being hurt by the bitch that gave birth to me and her whores? Have you forgotten that I never asked to be autistic, to be born to a whore who was never faithful to her husband, to have only a father to be the only one who gave a shit about me? Did you forget all that? I sure haven’t, so tell me: Why. Should I. Spare your pathetic life, when you refused to do the same for me?”_

_I was grinning maliciously, and, somehow, seeing how pale the bug’s skin was, how violent her shuddering was, and even the tears in her eyes, it only angered me more._

_As she was not answering out of fear, I continued. “The answer is...that there is_ nothing _stopping me from sparing your worthless life. Which is why I have something special planned for you.”_

_She managed to find her voice at that point. “W-What…?”_

_I proceeded to drag her by the hair towards an iron door that could only be locked from the outside. She cried out in pain, especially since she was also dragging a chair with her, which put tremendous strain on her body. She kept saying that it hurt, kept begging for me to stop, but I didn’t listen, just as she and her fellow pests didn’t listen to me._

_“Let’s make a deal,” I began, and with the knife, I sliced off the ropes binding her before pushing her into the room, a dark room with no lights, windows, or air ducts, “if you can stay in this room for an entire month, I’ll let you go, but only on the promise that you not speak of what happened today. If not, then you can kiss your freedom goodbye.”_

_“W-Wai--”_

_“Oh, and before I forget; don’t worry, I’ll make sure to bring you food and water. There’s also a toilet nearby for you to relieve yourself, so you don’t have to worry about living in your own filth during that time. Have fun!” Then, without another word, and ignoring her pleas for me to wait, I closed the door, locking her into a world of permanent darkness._

_Time for the game to begin._

~~~

I was busy gathering my various toiletries and a clean kimono while Haru and Tsuki were sleeping in the living room. All the while, I was smiling, because I knew that no one would be there when I went down there, and once more I was amazed that the Owl managed to find this complex for me.

I did not explain this before, but this apartment was very, very nice, and not just by my apartment, which was larger than my old one and many other apartments in Tokyo and even far more grand. Not only that, but this apartment contained a bar, a gym, a large swimming pool, a large hot tub nearby, saunas, and even a man-made onsen at the bottom floor that people can go into until 11 p.m.

Right now, it was 9 p.m., which meant that no one would be there at this time, and when I checked the numbers, no one else living here would be down there.

So, with an excited vigor, I grabbed all my necessary toiletries and clean clothes before I proceeded to walk out the door. All the while, Haru and Tsuki remained asleep, with Haru rolled up onto his back and Tsuki laying on her stomach with her tongue sticking out.

So cute…

Silently, I closed the door behind me and walked to the elevator, which opened as soon as I pressed the down button. Then, once I was inside, I pressed the button to the bottom floor, and the doors slowly closed.

As the elevator descended, I couldn’t stop smiling. After all, it had been awhile since I had been down there, and I was never able to find the proper time to enjoy myself there. Now, it was the perfect time to do just that, and as soon as the elevator doors opened, I was immediately heading to the community showers that were located right next to the swimming pool, saunas, and onsen.

There, I set down my things, stripped myself, and walked into one of the showers.

The warm water felt pleasant on my skin, and I proceeded to wash my hair thoroughly before I got started on my body. I had to make sure that everything about me was free of any blemishes before I went in, as that would keep the water clean.

Eventually, I was done, so, after grabbing the towel outside the shower and wrapping it around myself, I put my wet hair up and proceeded to walk to the onsen.

When I opened the door, immediately the steam hit me, and I sighed in bliss as I walked inside and closed the door behind me, walking to the sunken bath. The onsen was, as I said before, man-made, so there wasn’t really anything natural about this hot spring, and it was a large room with doors that led to the showers, the pool, and the saunas, and even allowed a view into the city (thankfully the apartment was located in the upper parts of Tokyo, so I didn’t have to worry too much about peeping-toms), which made the scene all that more relaxing to me.

Smiling, I removed the towel and stepped into the spring, the warm water caressing my skin, and I sighed in bliss as I sunk myself even deeper, closing my eyes in relaxation.

I needed to come here more often. This was here for a reason.

Then, subconsciously, I looked down at my chest, seeing a permanent mark throughout it that came from hot liquid being poured over those spots. Even now, I still remember that horrible burning, which continued for days and even now, as I think about it, it still hurts, just as much as the other small burn marks on my stomach and arms, along with the words ‘bitch’, ‘retard’, ‘useless’, ‘die’, and others, all created by a butcher knife.

I still remember the coldness of the steel and the hot pain that resulted.

Pulling my arms from the water, I looked at them. There were so many marks on them that originated from so many things, and I immediately hated looking at them, so I placed them back into the water.

At the same time, I was glad I couldn’t see my back without a mirror, as long, ragged, horizontal lines were spread throughout, all made from the brutal leather of a whip. There were others too, ranging from marks that appear like they were missing a layer of skin, leaving behind only a permanent unevenness and red tone; small marks that were the result of glass slashing or cutting into me; and so many others from either blunt, sharp, or dangerously hot objects.

How I hate this body...that whore did know how to leave her mark, in more ways than one. I would give anything to get out of this body, or to be rid of the evidence of what she did.

How I wish I used her and her slut as one of my lab rats, then she would understand everything she put me through.

Though, both she and her other whores (along with their families) didn’t leave the mortal coil kindly, so I had to go with that.

I also had to take comfort in the fact that they understood what monster they created, just as they were killed in horrible ways or turned into my personal lab rats.

It’s too bad that many of them weren’t as tough as they thought. They broke so, so easily.

It almost surprised me how much people overestimate themselves, but it didn’t. I had long suspected this anyway.

It was a part of the nature of pests like them.

Just then I heard the sound of what sounded like a shower being turned on. Immediately, I groaned to myself. So she was here, just my luck.

Why did I think coming here would be a good idea if she was going to be here? Oh wait, that’s right, it’s because I want her to say what she wants to say and leave me alone.

So I sat there, waiting as I listened to the sound of the shower nearby, then as it eventually turned off and I heard feet moving towards the door of the onsen.

But the owner of those feet didn’t move to open the door. She was waiting for me to say something, and to my irritation, I did.

“Are you going to stand there, or are you going to come in?” I called, not bothering to mask my annoyance.

A giggle was my first reply, then the door finally opened and in walked Eto Yoshimura herself. As expected, her wet hair was bunched up in a towel while another towel was wrapped around her nude body. She was also smiling in amusement as usual, but I didn’t bother to look at her as I kept my eyes closed, trying to relax.

“Are you enjoying yourself?” Eto asked, just as she removed the towel around her body and stepped into the water herself, making herself comfortable. “Not surprising if you are, especially with that latest stunt you pulled with Big Madam.”

I didn’t open my eyes as I responded. “And I see that you’re giddy despite knowing those things. I have already celebrated my victory over Big Madam days ago, so I wouldn’t be relaxing here over that.”

Eto scoffed in amusement. “Well, you know why I’m here, Phantom,” she said, still smiling. “All I want to know is what you are planning to do.”

I opened my eyes at this point, looking right at the half-ghoul. “You don’t need to concern yourself with that,” I answered simply. “The first part of what is to come will not concern you in any way.”

Eto raised an eyebrow, still amused. “Ah yes, that Haise Sasaki,” she said. “You and I both know that we both are involved in this, so we will cross paths when the time comes.” She then looked at my body. “How pitiful, that you have all the flaws that goes along with human bodies. Their mark will always be on you, no matter what.”

I glared at her. “And what’s it to you?” I asked coldly. “I know you are not here to make fun of that bitch and my old toys, so let’s get to the point.”

Eto giggled. “Of course, of course!” She leaned back in the water. “It’s a pleasant sight to see that even though it’s been two years, you haven’t changed a bit, Phantom. It’s a pleasing sight to see.”

I didn’t respond as she went on.

“However, you’re right, I’m here to talk about the Tsukiyama family.” Eto used that moment to run water over her shoulders before she continued. “I’m sure you don’t need me to tell you what’s going to happen to them, what’s already happened, even. You’re just having fun watching for right now.”

I smirked. “You’re right,” I said. “It’s pretty amusing to see a group of flies like the CCG immediately swarm over any recent carcasses. The Tsukiyama family have always been an entertaining soap opera to watch, but now that has to come to an end.”

Eto smiled.

“Though, I must say that I wouldn’t mind seeing the condition of one Karren von Rosewald.”

Eto’s mouth parted in slight surprise, before she laughed. “Ah, were you going to suggest that I handled her in a different way?”

“What you do with her is your business,” I said, “though, I must say that you should’ve been more creative with her. You should know very well how easily the mind can turn against itself when left to its own devices.”

Eto leaned forward, resting her chin on her knees. “Ah, yes. That. I’m afraid I didn’t think of that before. However, I don’t think it would’ve mattered either way which way I took care of her, do you?”

I simply shrugged. “It did its job, now you’re just waiting for the show to begin.”

Eto giggled lightly. “I am,” she said. “Still, I couldn’t let a new puppet go to waste so soon. After all, you said it yourself, Phantom. The mind turns against itself when left to its own devices, and I don’t want Shuu Tsukiyama’s little puppet to destroy herself the way your toy did.”

My toy...ah yes.

I kept her in that room for a week before the desired effects came along. After all, when you leave someone in complete darkness and solitude, they will eventually go insane, no matter who they are. I had the pleasure of hearing it happen those first two weeks, listening from the other room as she clawed at the door, causing that headache-inducing screeching sounds of nail on metal, as she screamed from within, pleading for forgiveness, that she was sorry, and to please let her out.

I simply ignored her. I did, after all, have better things to do than to entertain her.

Eventually, those weeks were filled with her screams of terror as her mind turned against her, causing her to hear, smell, touch, and even see things that were not even there, and soon even those turned more and more horrific.

Then, in that fourth week, her screams turned to laughter as she finally lost it, so uncontrollable that she could never breathe properly. It didn’t take long after that before I heard the sound of flesh being ripped open, and her own deathly gurgles as she choked on her own blood.

So, after all those weeks, I opened the door, finding that she had clawed her own throat open.

What a mess…

It had been easy disposing of her body, but it had been a pain getting all that blood out. Thankfully I had the proper products to get it all out, and when I was finished, nothing remained, like it never existed in the first place.

I brought myself from my thoughts and looked at Eto. “Good point,” I said. “Then do I have to spell out this next revelation for you?”

Eto smiled and shrugged. “I doubt it,” she said. “After all, you did make that clear to me years ago, back when we first met.”

“Yes.” I smiled maliciously at her. “The Tsukiyama Extermination mission is not going to be your concern if you stay out of my way, Owl. However, if you decide to go anyway, I can’t guarantee that I will be kind to you. After all, your life is mine to take, don’t forget that.”

“Oh don’t worry, I haven’t forgotten.” Eto got up, grabbing her towel and wrapping it around her body as she got out. “After all, it would be an honor to die at the hands of the Silent Phantom, the most feared and hated human in the world.”

Suddenly she was behind me, grabbing at my neck and leaning too close to my ear. Her skin felt horrible on my own. “I look forward to it, Yoshie. Give me your best shot when we meet again.”

She was gone before I could retort, her laughter accompanying her until I couldn’t hear her anymore.

That little bitch...she’s lucky that I didn’t think to bring one of my weapons, otherwise her skull would be smashed in.

Either way, I was glad she was gone, and I could spend the rest of my time in here relaxing and enjoying the solitude. But now, I couldn’t ignore what she said to me.

I looked back to my body against my will, seeing those disgusting marks again, and suddenly, I envied the ghouls’ ability to not have scars when they do get injuries.

What I wouldn’t give to be able to erase the marks that I can never erase.

Damn you Eto. I can’t wait to sink my blade into you when we meet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of the deaths (saving the one with the dialogue) written in this chapter are inspired by some deaths in the Final Destination series. Now, I’ve never watched the entire films, but I thought the death scenes were far more entertaining (yes, this is me loving dark stuff again).


End file.
